


Incandescent

by Razega



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Boyfriends, College Sports, Dildos, Drama, F/M, Gossip, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Kuroo is the dorm dad, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Porn Watching, Sexting, The Lord of the Rings References, They still play volleyball, Trouble In Paradise, Tsukishima loves Autumn, Tsukishima loves coffee, clothed getting off, just life after high school, plus dinosaurs, volleydorks falling in luve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 66,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razega/pseuds/Razega
Summary: Tsukishima was absolutely stunned, standing there, dumbfounded in silence and feeling ultimately frozen. His face drained of blood. Yachi had said Kuroo would be there. As in Kuroo fucking Tetsurou, king of charm and taking care of people and the first one who took the blond under his tutelage and taught Kei a fucking lot about being a strong blocker. The same one whom he felt weird tenderness for even though he got under his skin whenever they saw one another.The very same one who he had his first crush on.





	1. Prologue

It was September.

An early morning with dense, late summer heat that made it too hot for Tsukishima to bother with going for a run. Turning back from the front door and rubbing at his eyes underneath his glasses, he yawned and discarded his running shoes before putting his house slippers back on.

The pale teen had wanted to go for a run, too, to help calm his jitters. Instead he now stretched on his toes, one arm reaching so high, his long fingers brushing the ceiling. At an even 191cm. now, this was an easily achievable feat for him.

Tsukishima slowly wandered into the kitchen, grabbed the carton of eggs, milk and some cheese from the fridge, and turned on the stove in favor of an omelette. As he was sliding the egg patty onto a plate, his brother came bounding down the stairs, feet thudding fast and loud with every step, “Yoooooo, Kei! Are you excited for College?!” he proclaimed, arms up in the air as he came into view.

Akiteru attempted to slide his sock covered feet on the hardwood as he passed the threshold to the kitchen, but he faltered slightly, his tanned fingers finding purchase on the counter top just inside the doorway. Tsukishima’s face was void, and he set the pan back on the stove, cringing at his brothers loud morning voice.

“Not really… I guess.” He croaked, glancing at Akiteru as he sat on a high stool at the counter to eat his breakfast.

Akiteru’s cheerful face faltered for a moment, but he sighed and shook his head, “Well, you should be. College is freaking awesome. There’re parties all the time, and you learn a lot and, oh, this one time when I was at a party I saw this girl blah blah… blah blah…” The younger drowned out the voice of the elder as he tried his best to eat his green pepper, onion and cheese omelette in peace.

As Tsukishima was taking the last bite of his food, their Mother walked into the kitchen. Her facial expression mimicked Akiteru’s, and that, although he was used to it, still got on his nerves.

“Today is the big day, Kei! My baby, going off to college to play volleyball and study hard and make some new _frieennddssss~_ ” she said. Tsukishima cringed at her sing-song voice. She knew it made him cringe up, but she couldn’t resist getting use of it once more before he left.

Kei huffed a sigh, deposited his plate and fork into the sink, and made for the stairs, leaving his brother and Mother excitedly chatting about the joys of adulthood, “I’m going to finish getting ready” he murmured.

On his way to his room, Tsukishima pulled his phone from his pocket. He pulled up his messages and hit Akaashi Keiji’s name.

_From: Tsukishima_

_Hey, what time are you going_  
_to be there today? I don’t_  
_want to be too early._

Shutting the door of the bedroom behind him, his phone vibrated in his hand. He swiped the screen and saw Akaashi’s reply.

_From: Akaashi_

_I’ll be there at eleven._  
_Bokuto-san will be waiting_  
_for us so don’t be late._

Tsukishima grunted to himself and hit the thumbs up emoji to send back, too lazy to reply himself. The teen flopped himself on the bed, wishing he could drown in the black duvet. He stared up at the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling before he huffed and rolled onto his stomach, grabbing his old, been-through-hell-and-back stuffed Stegosaurus and shoving his face into its abdomen. While he was at it, he flipped the hood of his gray sweatshirt up over his head.

Truth be told, he was nervous. Not because he was going off to college, but because after being accepted and making all of these plans and being so well prepared, Tsukishima was thrown one of the biggest curveballs of his young adult life.

___________________________________________

It had been a Saturday afternoon at school practicing volleyball even though their season had already ended. It was the third years only, reminiscing about their time at Karasuno. Kageyama and Hinata were hitting a ball back and forth while Yamaguchi, Yachi and he were chatting aimlessly about their first year.

One particularly hard spike from Hinata had bounced off the gym floor and rolled near Yachi’s feet as they were talking. She picked it up after turning to Hinata, “Nice kill!” she had said loudly, smiling at Hinata with a peace sign. The spiked grinned back at her, he and Kageyama both walking from the court to the group.

“Man, I’m going to miss this. It will be so different! All of those “wahhhh” and “BAM!” moments.” Hinata said, rubbing at his spiking hand as he came to stand between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima at the edge of their circle.

Kageyama just stared at him with a sour expression before wiping his face with his sweatshirt, “Don’t talk like volleyball will be gone forever, dumbass. We’re still playing in college.”

Hinata grinned at the much taller teen, “Well I’m sorry, but it _will too be different_. Yamaguchi, Yachi and Tsukishima are all going to a different college than you and I!” he whined to the dark haired boy.

Kageyama rubbed the back of his head, not meeting his eyes, “Yeah yeah. At least we’ll get to play Tsukishima sometimes for practice matches or during training camps, and hopefully his college team is good enough to play against you and me for _Nationals_.”

Hinata’s grin matched Kageyama’s as they devilishly laughed about their daunting skills as the freak pair that they definitely still were after all of these years at Karasuno.

Yachi piped in, “Oh yeah, I forgot you’ll be playing against each other during college. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, I don’t want to offend anyone by not rooting for them or for going to one person’s game and not another’s, ahh!” Yachi looked stressed, her emotions getting the better of her, as they always had.

Yamaguchi grinned, “Well, I’ll be rooting for Tsukki since he doesn’t have anyone else on his side.” The dark skinned teen gave and peace sign and fist-bumped Tsukishima, who grinned back at him slyly.

“Ha! Tsukishima will need all of the support he can get, because when he faces us” Hinata challenged, jabbing his thumb at his own chest and moving it back and forth between himself and Kageyama, “he will be getting a royal beat down! Wham!” he shouted, jumping high into the air, all limbs outstretched like Nishinoya would do if he were standing there.

“Hmm… I don’t know Shoyo-kun, there are a lot of strong players on Tsukishima’s college team, many of who we have had trouble with before. So scary, I can’t even imagine what their skills are like now.” Yachi said thoughtfully, tapping a finger on her cheek.

Tsukishima piqued a brow at her, interested in her elaboration. To be honest, he was a little late deciding on which college he wanted to attend, so he didn’t really have time to look into the extra parts of it. Sure, he knew the college he chose had a strong Men’s Volleyball team. It was an important part of the decision, since he knew he wanted to play and that volleyball was important to him as well as his studies.

He even went for a day and met with the coaches while the college was on holiday. No matches were played and he didn’t get the chance to come back and see any or meet any of the players. He had really been rushing to get it all done before it was too late.

Yachi, sensing his interest, suddenly blanched, looking very confused, “Kei-kun, why do I get the feeling this will be the first time you’ve heard of this?” she whispered.

He raised a brow, “I didn’t really have time to check the details for it.” He said plainly, shrugging and stuffing his hands into his Karasuno jacket.

Yachi shrieked, “B-but… but! Ohhhhh, how could you guys ever call me a _manager_ if I couldn’t even make sure you knew what you were getting into with college volleyball! I’m such an idiot!” she shouted, grabbing the hem of her sweater and hunching her shoulders.

Yamaguchi placed a calming hand on her scrunched shoulder, smiling down at her sweetly. The effect was instantaneous. Yachi blushed and turned away from his gaze, instead making a pointed cough of ‘a-hem!’ to clear her throat.

She spoke, “The Men’s Volleyball team you’ll be joining at Kitazawa consists not only of yourself come next semester, but Fukurodani’s own previous ace and setter, Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji, as well as Nekoma’s previous devil of a captain, Kuroo Tetsurou and-“ she was cut off by a growl from Kageyama.

His aura was seething, “And that bastard Oikawa.” He ground out between his teeth. Even though Karasuno had beaten Aoba Johsai, the rivalry between Kageyama and Oikawa was still intense.

Tsukishima was absolutely stunned, standing there in silence and feeling ultimately frozen. His face drained of blood. Yachi had said _Kuroo_ would be there. As in Kuroo fucking Tetsurou, king of charm and taking care of people and the first one who took the blond under his tutelage and taught Kei _a fucking lot_ about being a strong blocker. The same one whom he felt weird tenderness for even though he got under his skin whenever they saw one another.

The very same one who he had his first crush on.

That crush was well, literally crushed and buried deep in Tsukishima after his first year of high school. Kuroo had graduated and moved on, and he hadn’t really heard from him much since then. Tsukishima had never acted on the feelings, and while Kuroo was flirty sometimes, Kei didn’t think that the older teen had ever paid him any romantic attention.

The last time they had seen one another was on summer break after Kuroo and the other third years had graduated. Kuroo, Lev, Bokuto, Akaashi, Hinata and Tsukishima had all gotten together one weekend that summer, after much pestering from Lev, Bokuto and Hinata about how fun it would be and that a rematch from their time in the third gym would be necessary.

During that entire weekend in Tokyo, Tsukishima had a hard time focusing whenever Kuroo was around, which was _always_. Of course, part of being good at taking care of people is knowing how to read them, so Kuroo had definitely picked up on it, and although Kei knew it wasn’t on purpose, Kuroo made it more awkward by pretending he didn’t notice what was going on, and not teasing him about it like Kei thought he would.

Tsukishima had left that weekend feeling weak and embarrassed, wanting to hide.

___________________________________________

So, here sat Tsukishima, stewing in his own nerves and frustration about not just the move out of his parent’s house and into college, but the added spice of a certain devil of a man who also just so happened to be on his college volleyball team.

Great.

That conversation in the Karasuno second gym with his fellow third years two days before graduation had been about three weeks ago.

About one week ago, Kei had received a text from none other than Akaashi himself with some of the best news he had gotten since he found out he was going to the same college as Kuroo.

_From: Akaashi_

_Hello Tsukishima-san_  
_This is Akaashi from_  
_Fukurodani._

_From: Tsukishima_

_Hello._  
_What did you want to_  
_talk about, Akaashi-_  
_san._

_From: Akaashi_

_I wanted to let you_  
_know that I’ll be your_  
_new roommate._

_From: Tsukishima_

_Oh really? How did  
that come to be?_

_From: Tsukishima_

_And thanks for telling  
me._

_From: Akaashi_

_My old roommate_  
_decided to drop out._  
_Needed a new one._  
_Saw your name on the_  
_roster, thought why not._

_From: Tsukishima_

_Thank goodness it’s  
not some loud idiot._

_From: Akaashi_

_I’m glad we agree.  
See you soon._

_From: Tsukishima_

_Sounds great.  
Thanks._

Presently, Tsukishima gently set his dinosaur back on his bed and looked at it fondly. Sadly, as much as his Mother and brother told him it would be fine, he was _not_ going to bring Steggy with him to college. Not unless he wanted absolutely no one in the entire universe to ever take him seriously. He could wait here on his bed for Tsukishima to snuggle him whenever he visited home on holidays, and that was that.

The teen got up and stretched, pulling out his favorite pair of jeans from his duffle bag at the end of the bed. They were black, had a hole in one knee, and fit him perfectly. He stuffed the track pants he had been wearing into the duffle bag in place of the jeans.

He wanted to remember everything about his room. The feel, the smell, every piece; this feeling made him go to his desk and run his fingers across the wood grain, taking in the small pocketing marks from many years of pencil scratches against it. He leaned against the back of the desk chair and looked around the room, rubbing a cold hand against the back of his neck and breathing in deeply.

Amber eyes caught the large black suitcase waiting by the door with two other paper boxes filled with Kei’s things he was moving to college with him. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to get him situated. He still had some time before classes started to return home and gather more if his Mother hadn’t already sent him his entire bedroom by then.

Kei looked at his Jurassic Park poster on the wall beside his bed, and to his bookshelf with his volleyball trophies and his books and his dinosaur figurines and a light laugh bubbled from his throat. He eyed a picture sitting beside his hip at the desk. Himself and Yamaguchi when they were younger, dressed like a tyrannosaurus rex and a handsome prince for Halloween one year. It was his favorite picture, and after taking it in his hands he smiled and walked to his suitcase. He unzipped the behemoth of luggage and nestled the frame between two rows of rolled clothing so it wouldn’t get damaged during the trip.

“Here goes nothing…” The blond murmured to himself. Zipping the suitcase back into place he pulled the roll bar from its latch and dragged it outside of his bedroom. When he went back in for the boxes, his phone buzzed again.

Swiping his thumb across the lock screen, he read a message.

_From: Tadashi_

_Hey Tsukki! Today is it!_  
_See you later on  
cammppuusssss~!_

___________________________________________

Yamaguchi and Yachi were also attending Kitazawa. Yamaguchi however, was not eligible to be roommates with just anyone, and unfortunately that included Tsukishima. Yamaguchi was attending Kitazawa because they had a really great Arts program, and he wanted to pursue a career in Photography; something he had always enjoyed and been relatively good at. Tsukishima also ending up with the same college choice was a happily added bonus for Tadashi.

However, due to the repertoire of Arts students, Yamaguchi was accepted into a fraternity of fellow arts students. Sure, he could have declined and requested to room with Tsukki, but they had mutually agreed that while they’re still best friends, it might benefit them to have separate rooms, of which Yamaguchi would get his own in this fraternity.

Somewhat because of Tsukishima’s total indifference to whether they roomed together or not. However, a second, small and bubbly blond-headed girl was a larger factor. Yachi and Yamaguchi were in a relationship since roughly the Christmas break of their second year of high school. Tsukki had to admit, they were good for one another. It made sense that he gave the couple some space in college.

The pair also had similar plans after high school. Attending college for Arts! Yachi had always had an eye for design, and began to take a strong interest in fashion over the last year. With Yamaguchi’s skills in Photography, he rediscovered his love of pictures when he had helped his girlfriend do a photo shoot with some of her fashion designs for a school project. Tsukishima would never admit it willingly, but the shoot and the fashion were actually really good.

___________________________________________

_From: Tsukishima_

_See you later._

 

A knock sounded at Tsukki’s door, and Akiteru poked his head in just as the younger was shoving his phone into the pocket of his jeans. “Ready to get this stuff out to the car?” he asked quietly, pointing a finger at the boxes between the bed and the door.

Tsukishima turned towards his brother and nodded, plugging his ipod into his headphones and placing them comfortingly around his neck. Akiteru picked up the stack of paper boxes and headed downstairs to the car.

With one last glace around what has been his solace for ever, Kei tossed his duffle bag over his shoulder and shut the door quietly behind him, wanting to just get this first day over with so he could stop subconsciously worrying about nothing and settle himself.


	2. September 19th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki gets to college, and falls in love with Autumn all over again. Akaashi is a comforting presence and Bokuto is an excited doofus.

A lurching motion that swept through Tsukishima’s entire being broke him of his reverie. He hadn’t noticed the bus was slowing down until the hard brake.

He had been lost in his thoughts, eyes closed, headphones on and whisking him into his own world with Antonio Vivaldi’s _All Four Seasons_ classics. _Winter_ was Tsukishima’s favorite, currently playing its first crescendo. With an elbow propped against the side of the window sill, his palm was pressing so hard into his cheek that there was sure to be a mark when he finally changed position.

Tsukishima released a labored sigh, resigning his facial features into an expression of absolute indifference as he ducked his head and clambered off the bus and onto the sidewalk of the street, reluctantly pulling his headphones down around his neck. Some of the other passengers around Kei’s age also got off the bus.

A coachmen was waiting beside it. A huge picture of a waving Pikachu was on the side of the bus, the _Pokémon_ logo spread out just under the creatures’ shoulders. The coachmen unlocked a hatch and lifted up a door that part of the game’s logo was on. Kei and who he presumed were other students’ luggage was in this space.

While waiting for the others to get their luggage before him, Tsukishima took a moment to look around the street. They were currently in front of a community park, the large wrought iron gates just to the left of the bus stop. _"Kitazawa Longwood Park"_ the sign read in beautiful white script.

Across the street on either side of the bus were shops of varying assortment. Kei noticed a posh barber and a brightly colored photo center sitting side by side to the left, and if he craned his neck he could make out the word Coffee above a sage colored storefront to the right.

With the other passengers gone, Kei was handed his ridiculous black suit case. He pulled out the roll bar and tipped it back. The coachmen sat the two paper boxes on the top of his suitcase and leaned them back against the bar so the teen wouldn’t have his hands so full.

“Thank you.” Tsukishima murmured to the man and bowed slightly. The short, aged man nodded happily and closed the hatch, returning to the bus before it departed the street.

A loud laugh and a screech caught Tsukishima’s attention, and his head whipped back around to the park. A young woman and a young man were running around in the grass, a blue frisbee in one of her hands and a small red, bushy-tailed dog at her heels. The people couldn’t have been more than a year or two older that himself. It didn’t surprise him that this entire street might be populated, if not outright run by Kitazawa’s student body.

His arm was getting tired from the weight of his luggage. He turned and crossed the street after checking that it was clear, his heavy luggage audibly rolling behind him, and his duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. _'The others went this way, must be towards the campus…'_ he thought to himself.

When Tsukishima was just a few easy strides away from the coffee shop, his nose picked up the heavy, warm scent of espresso, and a lilt of a smile spread across his face. He was cursing that he didn’t really have the time to stop for the biggest caramel macchiato he could get. It was still warm enough outside to drink iced coffee, which he did during the warm summer months, but it was also Autumn in three days, and Tsukki wanted to usher in the chilly season with something hot.

He mildly slowed his pace as he walked by the shop, looking into its big windows. He spotted a poster on one window that said _NOW HIRING_ in bright blue lettering. _‘Good to note.’_ he smiled. He would just have to make Akaashi and Bokuto come back with him this evening so he could not only get his coffee fix, but his application for what he had hoped would be the perfect part-time college job.

The rest of the walk was rather short, just another block down from the coffee shop and then one left turn down the obviously named _‘University Blvd’_. Two blocks straight down and Tsukishima was standing in front of a beautiful stone wall that stood almost as tall as he did. There was a break where the road continued past the wall down a tree-lined road big enough for buses and moving trucks to go by with ease.

There were students everywhere on the grasses. Some being loud and waving friends over, and others standing in their groups or walking huge piles of luggage in every direction. He crossed to the other side of the road, instinctively where less people were, and slowly strolled until he found a relatively open space by a giant oak tree. He set his luggage down to rest his arms.

Tsukishima pulled out his cell phone. 10:56. He pulled up Akaashi’s name in his messages and began to type a quick and simple, _“Here”_ , but didn’t get to hit the send button before he was thrown to the ground by a heavy weight.

“Wha- Excuse you!?” he shouted, completely confused, and admittedly a little sore.

The one and only Bokuto Koutarou stared at him, a face-splitting grin plastered on his features. He was still caging over Tsukishima, who’s face contorted into disgust.

“TSUKKKIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Bokuto declared in his face, throwing up a peace sign, laughing away. “I’m so excited that you’re here with us.” The older teen said.

Tsukishima didn’t miss the _‘we’_ Bokuto had said, and peeked his head around the body clambering off of him to see Akaashi standing a few feet away, face as calm as always was.

Bokuto brushed off his jeans and offered a hand to Tsukki, who took it. Tsukishima, ever cunning, used his and Bokuto’s momentum to cast Bokuto to the ground again once he was standing safely behind him. _‘Idiot.’_ He said inwardly.

Akaashi’s lips quirked up the tiniest bit at the typical friendship, like nothing had ever changed in the nearly two years they had been apart.

The shortest teen smiled, bright green eyes looking Tsukishima dead in the face, “Tsukishima-san, I’m glad you made the trip without trouble. Shall we go set our things in our room?” he said.

Tsukishima didn’t realize that he had been nervous about meeting with Akaashi of all people, but when those words came out of the others mouth, Tsukishima visibly relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. He was so glad his roommate was just as calm and level as he was.

“Thank you, Akaashi-san, and yes please.” Tsukki breathed, laughing lightly at Bokuto’s distressed face as he was preoccupied trying to rub a grass stain off of the knee of his jeans.

Akaashi turned toward Bokuto momentarily, “Bokuto-san, let’s go to the dorm now.” He said matter-of-fact to the silver haired elder.

As excitable as always, Bokuto beamed at them, making a grab for Akaashi’s luggage and leading them away from the large oak tree.

Once their group had cut across the grass, Tsukishima saw some of the college buildings. Bokuto and Akaashi pointed some of them out as they walked. They had passed by the Arts center and the Technology center, as well as one other dormitory, that Bokuto had explained was known as Pinto Dorm, easily identified by its terribly spotty black and white paint chipped exterior.

After walking quite a distance, Kei noticed the campus was much quieter here than by Pinto Dorm. There were more trees here, and bike paths seemingly everywhere. A few large boulders marked trails around the campus as well. Enjoying the walk, he saw the path sloped down and at the pit of it stood two more large oak trees, their leaves shielding the view of another dorm. Tsukki smiled at the dusting of leaves on the ground already. After the two symmetrical landmark trees, the path inclined again, and the three arrived at the dorm in a small clearing of tall trees.

“Tsukishim-san, we’re here.” Akaashi said while peering at the blond’s face. Tsukishima was smiling, his eyes wide and his breath non-existent. “Why are you holding your breath?” he asked.

Tsukishima did a double take, “Ah, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…” he murmured, taking a deep breath through his nose and exhaling loudly through his mouth. The air was so fresh, and he could smell the trees. Very unlike Tsukishima, he smiled again.

If there was one thing Tsukishima loved just as much as dinosaurs and volleyball and Yamaguchi and probably coffee, it was the outside world during Autumn. When he was a kid, his parents took Akiteru and Kei to a house in the mountains to visit family just before Halloween.

During that trip, Tsukishima fell absolutely smitten with the season and everything it had to offer. The trees, all shades of fire with a few spruces throwing dark green into the picture. Boots crunching on leaves underfoot while he explored the backyard with his brother the first day. The crisp, chilly air that was so fresh he couldn’t stop taking unnecessarily deep breaths, and Akiteru laughed at him for it.

Tsukishima hadn’t even been inside the dormitory yet and he already loved every single part of it. He was hooked.

Akaashi smiled, and Bokuto grinned at him quietly, for once. “There is only one other dorm this far out, and they’re on the other side of those trees.” He jabbed a thumb behind him.

“It’s so quiet out here that even Bokuto-san can’t complain that it’s too loud to study.” Akaashi challenged, and Bokuto took the bait.

“Akaaaaasshiiiiii!” he whined, a look of shock and disbelief on his face.

Akaashi feigned ignorance and said, “Let’s go inside, Tsukishima-san. I’ll show you to our room,” As he gathered his luggage from where the eldest had set it down.

Bokuto screeched quietly, “Ehhhhhhhhh? No way Akaashi. What kind of host would I be if I didn’t carry your luggage or show you your room and my hospitality!” The silver haired teen snatched Akaashi’s things out of his hands and stuck a tongue out at him.

“Bokuto-san that’s not really…” he began, but Bokuto huffed and turned away to ignore Akaashi and ascend the concrete stairs of the building.

Tsukishima was stunned momentarily. His head ticked slowly toward Akaashi, "Did he say... _host_?” he sounded dead inside.

“Oh, yes. You see, Tsukishima-san, Bokuto and Kuroo are roommates who also live in this dorm, and they both happen to be our Resident’s Assistants.” Akaashi said. The concern on his face was evident when Tsukishima visibly shuddered after he told him Bokuto and _Kuroo_ also lived here.

“Come on, you two! All of your crap is heavy, Akaashi.” Bokuto called from the entryway.

Tsukishima moved as if by mechanical robotics, “That’s no way to be a gracious host now is it, Bokuto-san?” he chided in his best attempt to recover quickly. He tried to look sly, but his voice had cracked, his throat bone dry.

Tsukki’s emotions were giving him whip lash.

____________________________________________

 

Now inside the warmer building, Bokuto led the two younger students up a flight of stairs and then down a long hallway where he stopped at a gray colored wooden door, a few doors down from the end. There was a cork board affixed to the top of the door, and bright green foam letters formed the words _‘Akaashi & Tsukishima’_ across the top of the cork board.

A picture was already pinned to it. When Tsukishima got closer to see it, his heart sunk and leaped at the same time. It was a picture Bokuto had taken at the volleyball weekend they had attended the summer after Bokuto and Kuroo had graduated.

Bokuto was grinning at the camera in the picture, tongue peeking out and two fingers thrown up in a peace sign over one eye. Kuroo was on the other side of the picture, his lazy, lopsided grin situated on his _stupidly handsome face_.

In the center of the picture were two figures, a little bit in the distance. Both were sleeping. Heat rose to Tsukishima’s cheeks when he realized that the sleeping figures were himself and Akaashi. Why didn’t he know about this photo?!

“Bokuto- _san_ …” Akaashi and Tsukishima murmured in tandem.

Surprised by their voices in perfect sync, Bokuto looked at them, “What?” he asked. Immediately, the former captain regretted his decision to speak.

Both of the players standing before him were seething quietly. Their mixed auras alone could kill a person. A silver haired idiot of a person who not only took an embarrassing photo of them without asking, but then proceeded to keep it for _years_ and finally use it here, of all places.

“Take it down, please.” Tsukishima said in his most sickeningly sweet voice, face twisting up into an expression too nice to actually be meant by Tsukishima.

Bokuto’s face crumpled in fear slightly, and when he looked to Akaashi for some sort of console, he actually squawked and jumped back. Akaashi’s expression mirrored Tsukishima’s, and the result was terrifying.

He would have nightmares for weeks.

He was defeated. Bokuto made a sad face and opened the door after a moment, “Yeah, yeah. Jeez.” He said, taking Akaashi’s things to the bed on the right side of the room. The new tenants followed him inside.

After depositing the shortest teen’s things, Bokuto went back to pluck the picture from the cork board, and tossed it onto the desk on the left side of the room.

Tsukishima set his suitcase against the wall and dropped his duffle onto his bed. He looked around. The room was a moderate size, certainly enough to accommodate himself and Akaashi. It was, for the most part, symmetrical and modern. The door was in the center of the room and was exactly across from the single, large window in the center of the back wall. 

On either side were beds running long ways against the walls, and they had drawers underneath of them. Then a desk at the foot of the beds, and a large shelf above each desk. After their desks, there was one mini fridge for them to share against one wall, and hutch against the other wall with a microwave on top of a closed cabinet. There were some dishes sitting on the shelf above the microwave. A lone pull-string connecting to a square shaped door in the ceiling hung over the large window, which Bokuto had mentioned was a cubby space to store their boxes and suitcases out of the way.

Breaking the silence, Bokuto spoke up, “Mi casa es su casa, and welcome to Woodland Park Dorm!” he said loudly as he made his way back to the door.

Tsukishima felt like something was missing, “Bokuto-san, where is Kuroo-san?” he wondered aloud. His eyes stared daggers into Bokuto, needing to know before the cat leaped out of a hidden place to scare the last living breath out of Tsukishima.

“Oh yeah! He’s at work right now opening the bar downtown! Don’t worry, we-“ Bokuto gestured to all three of them, “are going to go see him later! He won’t quit asking me if you’re here yet…” he mumbled, lips pouting and eyes on his cell phone in his hand.

“Anyway,” Bokuto bowed, “I’ve got to go to an RA meeting at noon, but I’ll be back soon. Enjoy your stay!” he cheered before closing the door and leaving Tsukishima and Akaashi to unpack.

 _‘He said Kuroo won’t stop asking him if I’m here yet. No fucking way could he really be that excited to see me.’_ Tsukishima mused, brows furrowed.

He caught Akaashi watching him, and an involuntary blush covered his face and ears. Tsukishima flopped backwards onto the bed and groaned, and Akaashi smiled.

Tsukki was so, _so_ fucked.

___________________________________________

It was nearing noon when the new roommates had gotten to their room. Tsukishima pulled a box of his favorite protein bars from his duffle bag and opened it.

“Are you hungry, Akaashi-san?” he asked, turning to him and extending the box.

Akaashi smiled genuinely, “Thank you, Tsukishima-san. I am.” He said, and reached to take one of the bars. The flavor of ‘strawberry vanilla’ was stamped on the box.

After they ate and discarded their trash, the pair began to unpack and talk idly; catching up since the last time they had seen one another, which was just a little over a year ago.

As Tsukishima was making his bed, Akaashi suddenly laughed to himself quietly. After it, a sound of content escaped him, “You know,” he began. “Both Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san wouldn’t stop talking about how excited they were that you would be joining us. I kept my new roommate a secret from them for as long as possible, but two days ago Bokuto had asked me for hints.” He laughed again.

Tsukishima was genuinely interested, and sat on his newly made bed to listen.

“So I told him _‘he is quiet and calm’_ ” Akaashi continued. “Bokuto-san had said, _‘So he is like you, Akaashi.’_ Then I said _‘he’s blond’_ and Bokuto hadn’t said anything. _‘He is coming here to play a sport and study Geology.’_ I had told him. That threw him off completely.” The elder said.

Tsukishima whispered, “I bet he had no clue.” And he smiled because thinking of Bokuto trying desperately in his Bokuto way to figure this out was a hilarious mental image.

Akaashi smiled back, clearly recalling the phone conversation, “I said _‘he is taller than both you and Kuroo-san’_ and he got upset and side-tracked momentarily before asking me if this person was coming here to play volleyball with us. When I wouldn’t answer him, he hung up on me.”

Another soft laugh and, “Then he called me back 20 minutes later, screaming about my being a traitor and how could I keep it a secret from him that Tsukishima was coming to play for our college volleyball team and that he would be my new roommate and that he was so beyond hurt that I wouldn’t even tell my best friend that very pertinent information.” Akaashi was downright grinning by the end of the description.

Tsukishima really laughed, because that sounded _just_ like Bokuto-san. “Bokuto-san actually said the word _pertinent_?” he asked.

Akaashi smiled at that, “Well, maybe it wasn’t that, but I digress. I certainly got plenty of text messages and phone calls between he and Kuroo-san about it. Neither of them would keep still about it.”

“But how did Bokuto find out it was me if you never answered him?” Tsukki asked, leaning back against the wall. He was glad to be paired with someone like Akaashi. This was calming and Tsukki hardly remembered to be nervous about seeing Kuroo for the first time in two years.

The dark-haired teen shrugged, “He must have called coach Gyaji and asked him who the blond that’s taller that himself and Kuroo-san was.”

“Ah, that makes sense.” Tsukishima said, and sighed, content.

___________________________________________

The room was coming together nicely. Both Tsukishima and Akaashi had gotten all of their clothing put away and made their beds before they gave up unpacking for the day, instead lying on their beds in peace.

Akaashi was reading a copy of _‘State of Wonder’_ by Ann Patchett, and Tsukishima was just listening to his headphones with his eyes shut.

A loud door slam and more loud footsteps bounding up the stairs were heard, and Tsukishima took off his headphones when he happened to open his eyes and see Akaashi sit up and look at their door.

Bokuto broke through the door, exclaiming “I have returned!” in the most theatrical voice he could muster, chin pointed high, one arm out before him, the other gesturing dramatically at himself.

 _‘What a loser…’_ Tsukishima thought to himself, scoffing at the display. “Can we help you, Bokuto-san?” he asked instead.

 

Bokuto deflated, “It’s like 4:00, almost. You should start getting ready soon, we’re leaving in like 20 minutes to go downtown.” He said.

Akaashi sighed and put his _House Hufflepuff_ bookmark back into his book so he wouldn’t lose his place. “That sounds fine, Bokuto-san. We will meet you downstairs.”

“Mm-mm, see you soon!” Bokuto said, leaving them to return to his an Kuroo’s room at the end of the hall.

The two didn’t really need to do more than put on some fresh deodorant and brush their teeth before they left, and Akaashi could sense Tsukishima’s tension setting in. Opting to help the blond distract himself, he said, “Tsukishima-san, would you like me to show you the rest of the building after we brush our teeth?”

Tsukishima had been tense, “Uh, yeah. Sure.” He murmured, and they left to do just that.

There was a large bathroom across the hall from the rooms. Inside, it looked like a typical men’s restroom. Three stalls, three urinals, and three sinks were situated around the walls of the white tiled room. The only out of the ordinary thing was the partition to the right. On the other side of it was an equally large bathing room. Three shower stalls sat on each side of the room, and there were a dozen or so lockers lined up against the far wall where each resident could store their bath supplies and towels.

Some names were already on the lockers, including his own, courtesy of his overly-attached resident’s assistants. Tsukishima made a face.

After brushing their teeth, the two returned to put their toothbrushes and toothpaste away for now, and paused in the hallway. Akaashi pointed to the black door at the vertical end of the hallway, “It’s super obvious, but that’s Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san’s room.” He said.

Tsukishima nodded, and Akaashi led him towards the stairs. Just before the staircase, there was a curtain on the far wall a few feet from the bathroom door. He hadn’t thought it was anything more than a window covered by a curtain, but when Akaashi pulled it aside and revealed it was a sliding glass door to a large outdoor balcony, Tsukki gawked.

The wooden balcony faced out towards the back yard and the trees that surrounded the building everywhere. On it were four outdoor patio chairs made out of wicker. Each one had plush, tan colored outdoor cushions, and two of them had teal colored outdoor throw pillows, and a dark brown afghan was thrown over one of the chairs. A large coffee table matching the chairs was against the wooden railing to the left, and a portable iron fire pit was in the center of the chairs. Two burnt logs and a lot of ash were in it.

Tsukishima could have cried if it were in his nature. This was perfect. He could sneak away out here and find quiet and read a book or study and not be bothered. _‘I really got lucky…’_ he mused.

Peering down over the railing of the balcony, Tsukishima could see two corn hole boards set up parallel to the tree line, both pieces were painted in the college’s colors, black and an emerald green.

A woodpile sat a ways off, and a stump with an axe in it sat beside it. A couple of unlit standing torches were around the perimeter of the house as well. Other than that, it was all beautiful woods.

“You really love the outdoors, don’t you Tsukishima-san?” Akaashi broke him from his thoughts.

Tsukishima had the decency to look a little embarrassed, “Ah, during the Autumn months I do. It’s my favorite season. I like the trees and the fresh air.” He whispered, picking at something on the side of his glasses, refusing to meet Akaashi's too observant gaze.

Just then, Bokuto opened the doors. “There you are. You guys ready?” he said, a powerful glint in his eye. Tsukishima wasn’t sure what it was for, but it made him uneasy.

“I guess we are.” Akaashi answered for them, face as mellow as ever. They regrouped inside and shut the sliding glass door behind them, locking it and pulling the curtain shut.

“Why is he so excited?” Tsukishima asked Akaashi as they descended the stairs. Bokuto had bounded over the side of the railing, bouncing around even more than usual, for him.

“Because tomorrow is my birthday, and tonight we are celebrating lots of things, Tsukki! So hurry up!” Bokuto shouted from the landing.

The way Bokuto had said the word celebrating made Tsukishima cringe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was a bit slow. I really strive to paint vivid pictures for my readers, especially about things I love so much. Please bear with me! Kuroo's debut and more shenanigans are coming in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. September 19th, Part II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's debut! Akaashi and Bokuto need to get a fucking room, and Tsukki and Kuroo encounter a wild beast. Plus fluffy goodness. :)

The walk back to the central area of college buildings was peaceful enough. Bokuto and Akaashi made points to keep Tsukishima engaged in conversation; although the two were a little distracted, walking so close together that their fingers kept brushing.

Through most of it, the tallest just tried to take deep, even breaths and situate his heart at an acceptable rate. _'You’re such a pussy.'_ He said to himself. _‘You’re just going to be meeting him in a group and hanging out. It’s not like you’re going on a date’_. A light breathy laugh escaped his nose as he shook his head at himself.

The group exited the college grounds the same way Tsukishima had come in earlier. They walked quietly down University Blvd and turned at the exact same corner where Tsukki had turned. Seeing the coffee shop’s sign ahead, he turned to Bokuto and Akaashi.

“Ah, actually, I need to stop into this shop. Please wait for a moment.” He said and walked briskly to the store front. Tsukishima opened the door and a crisp bell chimed as he stepped inside. The counter ahead of him was a soft cream color rising up from a floor that was covered in stone slabs.

“Hello and welcome to _The Coffee Shot_!” beamed a tiny elderly woman behind the counter. Her white hair was glowing in the afternoon sun, and she was wearing a plain, long maroon colored apron.

Tsukishima came to the counter and smiled at her, “Hello, my name is Tsukishima Kei, and I noticed your sign out front. May I have an application, please?” he asked politely.

The woman eyed him for a moment over the rim of her glasses, “Are you a student here at Kitazawa?” she asked after a long pause.

“Yes ma’am, I am.” He said; a bit confused about her question.

She hummed to herself, “Well, you’re in luck then. I only hire students of the college, seeing how most of this town is run by you young folks. Gives me a few weeks off in the summer while it’s closed.” She said bluntly.

Tsukishima confirmed with himself that his thoughts this morning were correct. He was still smiling down at the woman.

“Well Tsukishima-kun, you’re in luck. I only needed two of you, and you’re the second one. We rotate in single shifts, but I can work with your study schedule. It never gets too busy for one person, and I don’t have any rules about doing your homework while you’re on duty, so long as you’re not neglecting the work.” She said; searching for the biggest apron she had from under the counter. “School doesn’t start for another week, so come back on Tuesday at 10:00am and bring your school schedule with you.” She smiled at Tsukishima and handed the maroon apron to him.

“Oh, okay. Thank you very much.” He said and bowed to the woman. She smiled back and told him to get going and enjoy his weekend.

Tsukishima was pleased with himself, clutching his apron as he exited _The Coffee Shot_. He looked to his right and didn’t see either of his friends. Looking to his left, he saw something he was not expecting.

Bokuto had both of his hands against the side of the brick wall, and Akaashi was between them, with his back pressed against it. One of his hands was pressed against Bokuto’s chest, and his face was tilted up, nearly touching the other’s. His cheeks were tinged pink.

Tsukishima coughed loudly and looked away, trying not to stand there awkwardly. He could tell on their walk here that something more… _intimate_ had developed between them, which was totally fine. They were always extremely close in high school, so this wasn’t exactly surprising to the blond.

“Ah, Bokuto-san, it seems we’ve been caught.” Akaashi said, turning his face to Tsukishima. “Sorry, Tsukishima-san.” He sighed as he untangled himself from Bokuto’s cage.

The taller one made a small, strangled sound from his throat and pretended to stretch his shoulders. “Are you all done, Tsukki?” he asked, completely ignoring what just happened.

Tsukishima turned on Bokuto and at first looked frustrated, his brows furrowed and his eyes conveying his annoyance, “Are _you_ all done, Bokuto-san?” he chided. He made a sound under his breath and used a finger to push his glasses higher on his nose.

Akaashi tried not to laugh at Bokuto, but the sound came anyway. Bokuto looked dejected and embarrassed, so he marched by the roommates and continued down the side walk instead.

___________________________________________

The tension diffused easily enough as the group continued down the street, passing the park on the other side. Tsukishima still seemed a little on edge, but Akaashi thought perhaps it was due to his nervousness seeing Kuroo and not that he just witnessed the two of them about to make out on the street, in broad daylight.

The trio walked five more blocks past the park before they reached a larger black storefront with big windows and a sign on top that read _The Green Dragon Inn_ and Tsukki suddenly stopped and snorted a little louder than he should have.

Bokuto and Akaashi exchanged equally worried looks and Bokuto asked, “…What’s so funny?”; his hand on the door.

“Nothing, I just really like the name.” Tsukki said, saving himself from mild embarrassment from laughing at exactly _what_ that sign signified to him. It was altogether appropriate to name this low key bar _The Green Dragon Inn_ , considering the college’s sports mascot was a green dragon, but what a perfectly subtle way to be a _huge_ nerd and to those who didn’t understand the reference, it still made sense perfectly.

Tsukishima applauded the owner to himself. He took one last deep breath and they entered the bar. The first thing Tsukishima noticed as his nerves settled back over him, was the air in the bar smelled heavily of old wood and a lemon scent clung to it as well.

Bokuto was shouting, arms thrown up as he approached the bar. It wasn’t as loud as Tsukishima would have expected it to be, but it was still only 4:30pm and most of the students still probably weren’t even here in Kitazawa yet.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto boomed, grabbing a seat in the center of the bar. He turned to Akaashi, who was still standing at the door with Tsukishima. He was clever, could tell Tsukishima was really anxious, and he didn’t want to leave him to deal with it alone.

Akaashi looked into the taller teen’s face, “Tsukishima-san…” and when the blond looked down at him, Akaashi motioned to the bar with his hand. “After you.” He said, unable to keep the sly smile off of his face.

Amber eyes followed the line of Akaashi’s large hand, to Bokuto, and up to find a pair of dark, feline eyes staring at him intently from across the room. Tsukki’s heard stopped, and all too quickly was there in his head pounding away like drums. His mouth fell open. He shut it quickly.

Bokuto was still watching them his stool. He grinned, knowing that Kuroo’s attention was one hundred and fifty perfect tuned into Tsukishima's every move. The silver-haired man grinned, eyes glinting in the afternoon sun.

“Come sit, Tsukishima-san.” Akaashi gestured and tugged at his sleeve a little. He couldn’t move, he was grounded completely. He could swear Kuroo’s eyes had glued his feet to the hard wood planks of the floor somehow.

Kuroo closed his eyes and smiled, gesturing with a wave to Akaashi and Tsukishima. “Yoooo, Tsukki! Long time no see!” he said happily, voice as deep as it had always been.

Tsukishima snapped out of it. He couldn’t hold his breath any longer, and it was like all of the air he had been holding in was what had been keeping his feet from going forward. With the exhale, his feet move across the floor, and he sat, fingers shaking, on the stool beside Bokuto. “Hello Kuroo-san.” He croaked. His throat had gone dry again.

Akaashi sat up on Bokuto’s other side and grinned coyly at Tsukishima. It really grated on his nerves that Akaashi was so perceptive. It was like he could read his mind.

“Now then, first order of business is… a water for poor Tsukishima, a glass of your best Merlot for Akaashi, and tall Guinness Red Harvest for me!” Bokuto exclaimed, hooting his excitement. He didn’t miss Tsukishima’s glare, and laughed harder. Akaashi hummed happily beside him, and although Tsukki could have gone for a Rum and Coke, he didn’t argue that a glass of water also might be a good idea.

Kuroo turned to begin making the requested drinks, a wry smile on his face. Bokuto wouldn’t shut up, and his excitement was ridiculous. “I am just so _happy_ we’re all back together again,” he said wistfully, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. “And tonight, Tsukki, that’s what we’re celebrating... and my birthday of course.” The owl-headed man chuckled and grabbed a menu from the caddy on the bar top.

A large glass of wine was set in front of Akaashi, who looked at it with warm eyes while sliding it closer and twisting the stem around with his fingers.

Then, an auburn colored lager in a large glass was placed in front of Bokuto. Lastly, a tall glass of ice water was placed in front of Tsukishima. He stared at it a little too long.

“Easy now, Tsukki. Don’t stare at it too hard or the water will start to boil.” Kuroo said, laughing at the expression on the youngers face. “Is there anything else I can get for you besides water?” he asked, thinking he might want something with a bit more of a bite.

Kei thought for a moment, and replied, “A Captain and Coke, please.” He hadn’t been much of a drinker at parties, but he did try Rum at home once with Akiteru and when it was paired with the cola, it was actually a nice drink.

Kuroo clicked his tongue and turned to the display behind the bar again. He reached for the bottle of Captain Morgan and a shorter, round glass. Tsukishima watched him work, gathering that Kuroo must have been bartending every year of college so far, his movements were smooth and fluent. He watched the muscles in his arms and chest move under his tight black shirt, and Tsukishima shuddered slightly, looking away with a blush on his cheeks.

A few moments later, and the glass was set in front of Tsukishima with a wedge of lime on the rim. “Thank you, Kuroo-san.” He said quietly.

Before further conversation could be made, another presence entered the bar. Kuroo made a happy sound and began to untie his black bartending apron from around his waist. “Thank goodness!” he said to the person.

Iwaizumi Hajime was there suddenly, behind the bar. His fist rose to bump with Kuroo’s. “Sorry I’m a little late. Oikawa wouldn’t fucking hurry u-“ Iwaizumi hadn’t noticed that the person sitting there in front of Kuroo was Tsukishima until he was right in his face.

“Oh. Hello Tsukishima-san. What brings you here?” Iwaizumi asked, beginning to roll up the sleeves of his white button up.

Kuroo went to the other end of the bar to cash himself out for shift change and log Iwaizumi in, placing the drinks he had just made for Akaashi, Bokuto and Tsukishima as guests under the bartenders name.

Tsukishima took a long pull of his drink and said, “I’m a student here now.” And Hajime’s face lit up in surprise.

“Oh? I didn’t know you were coming here, that’s pretty cool.” He said, nodding. “Are you going to play volleyball with these dorks?” he gestured to the other three with one hand and added, “And yes Kuroo, I’m throwing my own boyfriend into the dork pool with you guys.”

Tsukishima smiled, seeing the exchange. Iwaizumi had said the addition without even looking at Kuroo, who had turned at the comment and raised a finger, mouth open to retort. He had feigned complaint by the comment. When Hajime added the part about Oikawa, Kuroo’s mock sadness turned to a knowing grin.

The raven-haired man finished the tab and tossed his apron under the counter. Slowly, he walked around to the front of the bar and sat on the other side of Tsukishima, who immediately tensed, just like that weekend trip whenever Kuroo was in his space.

Tsukishima took another forced mouthful of his drink, and then another, and another, finishing it off. Kuroo stared at him, face blank, before saying, “Uh… gimme four shots of Russian Standard, and another one of these for Tsukki. I’ll have what Bo’s having.”

Iwaizumi nodded and pulled four shot glasses from the counter. “And put us in for two orders of Nachos!” Bokuto whined, stomach growling.

Akaashi peeked around Bokuto at Tsukishima. A warm blush had settled on his cheeks, but the burn of the rum seemed to off-put his jitters. He wondered if perhaps now that he had spoken to the older man that his nervousness had faded. He smiled, _‘Maybe I don’t have to worry about him so much…’_ Akaashi thought.

“Iwaizumi-san, you asked me if I came to play volleyball, which I did, but, aren’t you also playing?” Tsukishima asked, trying to do anything to not _feel_ Kuroo sitting beside him.

While he poured the clear vodka into the four glasses, his brows furrowed and he sighed, “Ah, yeah, I do. It’s just really hard to try to focus on the school work and play seriously. Luckily, these two love birds,” he jeered his head at Akaashi and Bokuto, “are our main Setter and Ace while Oikawa and I are more the pinch server and pinch ace.” He said.

Drinks were passed around and Tsukishima was interested in the conversation, “What are you and Oikawa studying that is taking up so much of your time?” he asked, fidgeting with the shot in front of him.

“Oikawa majors in Medical. This year and next year in particular are going to be rough for him with Med. School prep classes he’s taking. It’ll get him two less year of Med School so he can start working sooner. Then I have a dual major in Criminal Justice and Criminal Psychology. You have to if you want to be a detective that can do Forensic Science.” Iwaizumi explained.

Tsukishima was stunned, sitting there. Iwaizumi had said it like it _was_ no big deal, but truth is that it was a big deal because those majors alone sounded heinous and so involved. He couldn’t imagine playing volleyball seriously on top of that.

“Anyway, yeah, so we don’t get to go to as many practices as we’d like, but at least coach Gyaji still lets us even play for the team. We just have to promise to be at every game and Saturday morning practices.” Hajime said. He let a sigh escape him as he looked among the four of his friends. “I’ll be right back.” He said.

“Wow.” Tsukishima said.

“No no, we’re not here to talk about school work and dull, time-investing majors! We are here to get _shitty_ and enjoy ourselves! Raise your glasses!” Bokuto waggled a finger at Tsukishima and picked up his shot glass.

One by one Akaashi and Kuroo shrugged or smiled and also raised their glasses. Tsukishima was the last one. At the same time, the four of them shot back the ice cold vodka and smacked their glasses back down.

“Hoooooooo!” Bokuto said loudly, and made an obnoxious ‘refreshed’ sound. 

Tsukishima looked at the empty shot glass and whispered to himself more than anyone, “That tasted like ice water with a smooth after burn.”

Kuroo laughed lightly next to him, tilting his shot glass towards Tsukishima’s, “That’s because it’s expensive vodka, Tsukki.” As he shook his head.

Iwaizumi came back with two long plates of tortilla chips piled high with cheese, chili and jalepenos and pico de gallo and more cheese and sour cream. They looked _awesome_.

He set one plate between Akaashi and Bokuto and another between Tsukishima and Kuroo. Tsukshima’s phone vibrated in his pocket.

_From: Tadashi_

_Tsukki! Where are you?_  
_I wanna meet up and_  
_see you!_

He quickly typed a response, hoping Yamaguchi would come down to the bar and make things less awkward for his best friend.

_From: Tsukishima_

_I’m at ‘The Green_  
_Dragon Inn’. It’s the_  
_bar downtown._  
_I’m here celebrating_  
_Bokuto’s bday with_  
_him, Akaashi, and_  
_Kuroo._

_Please help._

Tsukki made sure Kuroo wasn’t trying to read his text before he added the _‘please help’_. Nope, the older man was munching away at the nachos, having a very loud conversation behind him with Bokuto, as the two clinked their large beer glasses together in a happy toast.

His phone vibrated in his hand. 

_From: Tadashi_

_OHHHHHHH?!!!!_  
_No way Tsukki, I’m_  
_not going to get in_  
_between THAT._

_You can do this!_  
_^_^_

_Be safe, and let me_  
_know how it goesss!_  
_xoxo_

And that was that. A blush immediately fell over every inch of Tsukishima’s face and ears and his chest constricted and he thought he might suffocate if he didn’t fucking _chill out_.

_From: Tsukishima_

_You’re a son of a bitch._  
_You know that?_

_For the record, I hate_  
_you right now._

He seethed momentarily, knowing all too well that Tadashi was probably laughing uncontrollably right now, at his expense. Yamaguchi was the only one who was any the wiser about his crush on Kuroo, and he was the only one he had told about the awkward weekend trip.

More people were shuffling into the bar at this point. Most of them were going to tables where waiters and waitresses were coming to take order for food and drink though. Only two other people were at the bar, being served by Iwaizumi.

The night slowly got better, and there was overall much less tension weighing on Tsukki’s shoulders. Maybe it was the shot, plus the two drinks he had already consumed. A warm fire burned on his cheeks slowly. He felt less fragile as they sat here in their happy, boisterous group. Occasionally Iwaizumi would pipe in about something, and he was definitely a great bartender. He never let their drinks go dry, and he was constantly filling up Akaashi’s wine glass.

Quite a few other patrons had come and gone, and another bartender had come on duty as well; an older man who looked more like a bouncer than a bartender. He was almost as tall as Tsukishima, and had auburn hair swept up into a fauxhawk.

___________________________________________

It was nearly 10:30 pm when Tsukishima was absolutely one hundred percent done. He was thoroughly toasted, but he felt good. The nachos and pretzels he had continued eating were keeping him from going overboard and from feeling sick.

He slid off of his stool, he had to pee so bad. Akaashi caught his arm on his way by and decided very loudly, “I am going to the bathroom with Tsukishima. We gotta pee.” His words were slightly elongated by his definitively drunken brain.

Tsukishima made a _‘tsk’_ sound and dragged Akaashi with him, leaving Bokuto and Kuroo laughing behind them.

While each doing their business, Akaashi said, “You know, I can see that you really like Kuroo-san.” And Tsukki bristled, a tiny scream escaping his lips.

“I do not.” He growled.

“You do too. It’s so obvious that he makes you uncomfortable… _in a good way._ ” The shorter slurred slightly. “Why don’t you ask him out?” he offered.

 _‘Because he doesn’t feel the same way’_ he thought to himself, biting his lip.

Akaashi hummed, “He does too. He talks about you a lot.” He whispered, meeting Tsukishima’s eyes in challenge.

“Stay out of my h-head, Akaashi-san. That’s not fair.” Tsukishima said, washing his hands and glaring at the other teen.

Akaashi just smiled to himself and followed Tsukishima out of the bathroom.

The older half of their gaggle was already waiting by the door. Kuroo had Tsukishima’s coffee apron in one hand. According to Kuroo, the bill had already been settled.

On the walk home, Akaashi was literally all over Bokuto. He wouldn’t stop running his hands over his arms, or touching his face. It was obvious, even with the cover of dark shielding Bokuto’s blush, that he was having a difficult time keeping himself in check.

Tsukishima had noticed Akaashi was a very affectionate drunk, if only towards Bokuto. Tsukishima mentally cheered Akaashi on, although he himself didn’t see what Akaashi saw in the older man.

Kuroo seemed to be perfectly normal, as if their many beverages hadn’t affected him at all. “Why aren’t you as inebriated as you probably should be?” Tsukishima asked him as they walked.

The older man barked a short laugh and carded his fingers through his bedhead, “At least one of us has to be responsible.” 

“Oh.” Was all Kei said in return, enjoying the chilly, quiet air.

There were few people out, most of them at a bar still or already in bed. When the group made it safely back to their dorm, Bokuto carried Akaashi up the stairs, followed by Tsukishima, then Kuroo.

They came to Akaashi and Tsukishima’s room, where Akaashi said, “Bokuto-san, can you help me with something, please?” and after giving Tsukishima a very obvious sidelong glance, walked towards the bathroom, his boyfriend at his heels.

Tsukishima and Kuroo each stood there delicately for a silent minute. “Um…Tsukki.” Kuroo started, and the blond literally jolted, face flushed, looking at him and biting his lip.

Kuroo paused after seeing Tsukishima’s violent reaction and moved to the door, “Ah, just wanted to say goodnight.” He said quietly, handing him his apron, and the smile he offered didn’t quite touch his eyes.

After Kuroo had shut the door behind him, Tsukishima flopped down onto his bed, threw his face in his pillow, and groaned loudly.

___________________________________________

 _‘skkktt skkttttchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ssssskkkrrrrrrrrrrrchhh.’_ Tsukishima’s eyes popped open. _‘When did I fall asleep?’_ he mused, rubbing at his neck from the weird position.

A small thunk was heard from above, _'skkkkkkkkrrrrrrrcchh, skktchhhhhh, skkkttcchhhhh’_ sounded again. Tsukki went cold for a moment. _‘There are no such thing as monsters, Kei’_ he told himself.

He got out of the bed and listened for a moment until he heard the sound again, _‘skktcchhh skkkrrrrtttttttt, skkktttcchhhhh skkkkkrrrrtchhhhhhh’_. He realized that it was coming from the cubby in the ceiling, and he looked around in the dark to find something to use against this fiend in his crawlspace.

A snore came from Akaashi’s bed. The comforter was pulled over his head completely, only a tiny bit of black hair peeking out from it. Tsukishima thought it best if he woke him up to help him deal with their intruder.

“Akaashi-san.” He whispered, going to his bed side. Tsukki looked at the clock on his desk before prodding Akaashi with his hand. 3:11am. He groaned quietly, upset that their uninvited guest had to do this in the middle of the night.

Akaashi made an annoyed sound, using his arms to pull the covers over his head more. Tsukishima was about to yank the covers off of him and tell him they had a pest, when he loud scratching came from the ceiling again, _‘skkkttccchhhhh skrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtch, skttchhhh.’_.

Akaashi launched up in bed from his position on his stomach, “What the _fuck was that_?!” he said loudly, and Kei screamed, completely shocked to find not Akaashi, but Kuroo in Akaashi’s bed.

“K-Kuroo-san?! W-what the fuck are you doing in Akaashi’s bed?!” Tsukishima reeled, not sure what to do with this situation.

Kuroo threw the covers off of himself and Tsukki thanked whatever gods there were that Kuroo slept with a shirt and basketball shorts on. “Hey, hey, whoa! Relax. Akaashi told me to come sleep in here when he and Bokuto stumbled into our room nearly _naked_ at midnight.” He threw his hands up in defense.

Tsukishima made a disgruntled sound and said, “Okay, fine. Whatever, but we have an intruder.” And he pointed at the cubby door in the ceiling. His point was emphasized by the scratching noises again.

Kuroo wiped a hand over his face and sighed, getting up to turn on their light, “I’ll be right back.” He said, putting his feet into his slippers and leaving the room with a yawn.

Tsukishima shucked his jeans in favor of a pair of sweatpants, and changed into a fresh shirt and his gray hoodie in Kuroo’s absence. He sat on his bed and checked facebook momentarily while he waited.

Kuroo returned after 10 minutes with a broom, and an axe. He held them both up for Tsukishima and the blond nearly yelled out when he saw the blade in his hand, “Kuroo-san! Please put that down!” a look of terror on his face.

“Did I look like a serial killer, Tsukki? Were you scared?” the dark-haired man asked, cheshire cat grin in place.

“No.” Tsukishima chided, his best unimpressed grin setting in. “Can we please just get this over with?” he asked, going to stand on his bed.

Kuroo looked back at him, standing there backed into the corner of his bed, “…What are you doing?” he laughed.

Tsukishima looked annoyed, “I seem to recall you’re an RA, and you’re the one with the broom!” he said, pointing to ceiling.

Kuroo sighed and crouched, approaching the pull-string with caution. He slowly reached for it, and suddenly backed off, “Okay but wait. _Wait_. What if it’s like, something huge, like a _bear_. Tsukki, I can’t fight a bear with a _broom_.” He said, clearly distressed and pointing at the broom in his hand with the other hand.

Tsukishima blanched. _‘Is he dreaming or does he really think there could possibly be a bear in that tiny hole.’_ He said to himself.

His eyes were completely judgemental as he looked to Kuroo, who was pacing by the door. “You’d better hurry up and figure out a way, then, Kuroo-san. But you will _not_ use the axe. That’s too dangerous.” Tsukishima’s eyes were dark, enjoying Kuroo’s discomfort.

The elder looked appalled at Tsukishima, and made a frustrated grunt, quickly running a hand though his mop of hair. He approached the string again, crouched like before. His fingers nearly touched it when the scratching sounded above his head and Tsukishima nearly howled with dark laughter at Kuroo’s small _‘eep!’_.

Kuroo had launched himself back toward the door when it happened, and Tsukishima had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing quite loudly.

“Fuckkk.” Kuroo whispered, and quickly went to stand under the string. He gave Tsukishima one last look before he pulled the string lightning quick and ran back to the doorway.

There was a pause of silence before Tsukishima realized their error, “Oh, _shit_.” He breathed.

Kuroo’s face drained of blood and he looked at Tsukki, horrified of asking why he seemed alarmed.

“Ah, Kuroo-san… we didn’t open the window.” He said, pointing to the closed window that had to be directly under the now open cubby hole.

“You’ve gotta be _fucking_ kidding me.” He deadpanned, voice hollow. “Well, if I die tonight, please tell this story like I fought the wild beast bravely.” He said, and clambered onto Tsukki’s bed with him.

“W-what are you doing?!” Kei cried, cringing back, voice becoming high pitched the closer Kuroo got.

Kuroo’s cheshire cat grin was in place, “Calm down, Tsukki.” He said, and hugged the wall of the room. He kept against it as much as possible, broom still in hand, and moved to stand on Tsukishima’s desk, and then over on top of their mini fridge. He peered into the dark cubby space and didn’t see anything. Slowly, poised with feline reflexes, Kuroo reached over to pull the blinds drawstring on the window, and used the broom handle to unlock it.

Another silent breath, and still using the broom handle, he pushed the window open just as a small gray squirrel fell from the door in the ceiling and landed on Kuroo’s shoulder.

The man screamed, Tsukki screamed, and the squirrel launched itself out of the window, gone into the night.

Kei ran past Kuroo, who was still sitting there mortified, and quickly pulled the window shut, locked it, and slammed the cubby door shut. He turned to Kuroo, who was holding onto the broom and the fridge so tight his knuckles were white.

They were both taking deep breaths, eyes wide, and looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

“That… was _awful!_ ” Kuroo wailed, doing a mic drop with the broom and climbing down from the mini fridge.

Tsukishima just smiled, “This will be a great story.” He was still laughing, holding his side.

Kuroo grinned at him, running his fingers through his hair. “Well, I’m wide awake now.” He said, moving back over to Akaashi’s bed and sitting down to face the room.

The blond moved to sit across from him, but before he could sit down, a noisy growl came from his stomach, and he crossed both arms over it, hoping to muffle the sound. His face flushed.

The raven-haired man laughed quietly. “Wanna go downstairs and make some food?” he asked, getting up and grabbing his hoodie from the bedpost.

Tsukishima said, “Ah, actually, is there any way to make coffee?” and removed his glasses to clean them with the bottom of his shirt.

Kuroo smiled, opening the door quietly. “Yeah. Come on.” He said, and led Tsukki out into the hallway. The pair paused momentarily, listening for any disturbances from he and Bokuto’s room at the end of the hall.

It was quiet, and so they went down the stairs and Kuroo moved past the front door in the foyer. He pointed to a closed door, “I don’t know if Bo or Akaashi told you where anything is yet, but that’s the laundry room. And this door here is another half bathroom.” He said, moving his finger from the laundry room to a door directly across the hall from it.

Tsukishima nodded once, and they continued down the hallway into a large open kitchen with two mismatched dining room tables against one long wall.

The kitchen was modern, with lots of cabinets, a huge stainless steel refrigerator and matching stove, microwave and dishwasher. The countertops were a shiny black, and the cabinets were a darker red brown. A large matching island sat in the middle of the room, with four bar stools, much like Kei's family's island breakfast bar at home.

Kuroo shuffled over quietly and flicked on a low light above the stove. Then, he went to a cabinet beside the fridge and pulled down a bag of coffee. Sitting in front of him, tucked into the corner between the fridge and the wall, was a coffee pot.

The elder retrieved a filter and filled the pot up all the way with water before he went back to the machine, put the filter and coffee in, poured the water, and hit start.

He leaned back against the counter while the coffee pot began to make it’s ticking sounds and after a moment, hot coffee began to drip into the decanter.

“I hope you don’t mind that we only have one kind.” He said, voice low. His dark gaze lingered on Kei's face.

Tsukishima squirmed under his stare. “That’s fine. Do we have cream and sugar?” he asked, avoiding Kuroo’s eyes.

After a beat, Kuroo moved to the fridge, “We should, somewhere.” He said. Rummaging around in the door, “Aha!” he replied, and set the container of cream on the counter by the coffee pot. There was a canister of sugar already on the counter.

Kuroo moved to a different cabinet and pulled down two black coffee mugs that had ‘Kitazawa’ printed on them in bright emerald lettering.

“Are you going back to bed, Tsukki?” Kuroo phrased the question. He busied himself with pouring some sugar into the bottom of his mug. He couldn’t resist turning around to see Tsukishima yawn and rub at his eyes under his glasses. _‘So cute’_ he thought.

“No, I’m awake now.” He said in a sleepy tone.

Kuroo hummed in response, “Me either. When this is done brewing, do you want to go sit on the balcony?” he inquired, keeping his tone neutral.

There was a pause where Tsukishima considered the thought briefly, and honestly he was too excited to get coffee _and_ go on the balcony that he shrugged and said, “Sure.”

Kuroo's smile was warm, “Cool.” He said.

The blond moved to the counter to begin prepping his mug after the coffee pot had assured them that it was finished with its resounding _‘beep’_.

Tsukishima noticed Kuroo had only put sugar in his coffee, and made a disgusting face at the other when he watched him pick up his mug and take a tiny sip of his sweetened black coffee.

“What?” Kuroo had said, feigning offense. He held his coffee cup protectively away from the blond.

Tsukishima’s face was still disgusted, “You like your coffee black.” He said.

Kuroo’s sly grin swept onto his face, “Like my soul.” He whispered and smiled, turning the pot and the light off.

Tsukishima scoffed, heading for the stairs with his hot mug between both hands.

Kuroo pulled a long stemmed lighter and a small bottle of lighter fluid from the coffee table and poured a little fluid onto the dry, half burned logs in the fire pit. He clicked on the lighter and set the tip against the logs, igniting a small, bright flame. He replaced the items and used a fire stick to prod at the logs, letting the flames breathe and grow.

Tsukki curled himself on one of the chairs closer to the pit and crossed his legs. The flames reflected on his glasses, and he sighed, content.

Kuroo noticed, and sat in one of the chairs directly touching Tsukishima’s, turned in toward the fire. A small smile danced on his lips. They both blew on their coffee and took small sips here and there in the silence.

After a few minutes, Kuroo cleared his throat, “Um… Tsukki?” he asked quietly.

Tsukishima tried to squash his nerves, and looked right at Kuroo, “Yes, Kuroo-san?” he said, trying to hide the slight shake in his words.

Kuroo licked his lips, and Kei noticed. “Ah, the last time we saw each other, you… something was bothering you…” he began, at first looking right back at Tsukki, but now he couldn’t hold the gaze.

Kuroo was a mess, too.

Just like Tsukishima had thought during that weekend, Kuroo could tell Tsukishima was anxious around him and he could tell he was flustered and it suddenly dawned on him that Kuroo hadn’t made fun of him or brought anything up because he was nervous, too.

Tsukki’s heart melted a little, and a warm smile was slowly growing on his face, a giddy feeling rising in his chest.

“I uh… I’m sorry I didn’t say anything that weekend.” Kuroo said, meeting Tsukishima’s eyes again.

Tsukishima was quiet. Kuroo took that as a sign to continue, “I… I don’t want to fuck this up.” He whispered through gritted teeth.

The younger was stunned, sitting there with his fingers shaking around his coffee cup. His heart was beating in his ears. _‘Did I hear what I think I just heard.’_ He said to himself.

It was hard to tell through the glow of the fire coming off of his face, but Tsukishima could swear Kuroo was blushing.

Kuroo suddenly continued, his hazel eyes piercing Tsukishima’s, “If I had any more experience or confidence that weekend, I probably would have kissed you.” He said, those words and an awkward laugh blurting out of him before he could stop himself.

Tsukishima quickly set his coffee cup on the table before he dropped it accidentally, “K-Kuroo-san, I-I…” he began, but Kuroo shook his head at him, setting his coffee on the ground by his chair.

“You don’t have to say anything, Tsukki. Akaashi told me how nervous you were before you saw me yesterday,” he started to say.

 _‘Damn you Akaashi…’_ Tsukishima growled in his head.

“And I, I know that we both felt something, _before_ … so I just wanted to let you know. You weren’t the only one who was nervous and frustrated.” Kuroo said quietly. He waited for Tsukishima’s reply.

“Thank you.” Tsukishima said, a deep exhale leaving his chest. He was thoroughly blushing from his ears to his neck, and he wasn’t quite sure what he should do.

Kuroo looked up at Tsukishima and smiled. A shaky breath of a laugh escaped him. “Could we… maybe try that?” he whispered, eying Tsukishima’s lips.

Kei faltered, a scared expression taking over his features. He tried to confirm Kuroo was joking, but no such luck. The darker man was entirely serious, and it wasn’t until now that Tsukki realized they had both slowly been leaning towards one another, “T-tr-try w-w-what?” he stuttered horribly, throat dry.

Kuroo swallowed a lump in his throat and said plainly, “You’re too cute, Tsukki.” Which made the blond gasp quietly.

The older man was leaning so far into Tsukishima, their arms touched and Tsukishima held in a whimper and shivered involuntarily, closing his eyes. _‘He’s going to kiss me. Oh, my god he’s going to kiss me.’_ He thought.

A surge of desire was overtaking Kuroo's nervous hesitation too quickly when he saw Tsukishima’s reaction, and he sat back suddenly, sucking in a sharp breath.

“Gotta do this right.” Kuroo ground out, pinching the bridge of his nose. A noise caught his attention and he snapped his eyes to Tsukishima’s face just in time to see him slap a hand over his mouth.

Tsukki had made a whine of complaint at the loss of Kuroo’s warmth. The raven-haired man blushed harder, melting back towards Tsukishima. He was unable to keep him at arm’s length right now.

Tsukishima leaned toward him again and sighed when their arms touched once more. A burn hotter than the flames in front of them incited from where their skin touched.

Kuroo stopped leaning in, eyes hooded and dark and staring intently into Tsukishima’s. His breath was coming shallow as he looked at his pale pink lips.

Kei’s could feel Kuroo’s breath on his face, and his eyes fluttered shut when the older man came closer. He heard Kuroo lick his lips and he could literally feel Kuroo practicing restraint.

Tsukishima leaned in a fraction of a hair, and their lips met gently. He made a sound of surprise, and Kuroo hummed. The kiss was very soft, and barely there at all. The only thing that Tsukishima could think was _‘His lips are so warm…’_.

After a moment, Kuroo pulled back slightly to look at Kei’s face. The blond opened his eyes and when they caught one another’s gaze they shot back instantly, too flustered.

Kuroo cleared his throat and carded a hand through his hair, “Tsukki… t-that was.” He croaked and looked at the paler teen, “really fucking _nice_.” His voice had cracked a little, his throat was so dry.

Tsukishima sat up, embarrassed even further by those words, and touched his fingers to his lips gently before smiling impishly at Kuroo.

“Maybe we c-could… try it again… sometime...” Tsukki trailed off between shaky breaths, unable to meet Kuroo’s happily surprised, blushing face.

“Yeah?” Kuroo asked, picking up his coffee again.

Tsukishima met his gaze with big amber eyes, “Yeah.” He confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible at writing characters and fluffy stuff, I know, and I genuinely apologize!  
> I hope you continue to enjoy this. <3


	4. September 20th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some... *ahem* stuff happens.

“OH HO HO?! What’s this? Akaashi, come look what I found!” Bokuto exclaimed boisterously.

Tsukishima jolted awake, his neck throbbing. _‘Why is Bokuto-san in my room…?’_ he thought.

“What is it, Bokuto-san… oh, my.” He heard Akaashi say in a hoarse voice. Kei opened his eyes, only to see a sleeping Kuroo’s face inches from his own. A blush slowly crept onto his features, remembering the events in the middle of the night.

Somehow, they had fallen asleep on the balcony, still curled up in their chairs. Tsukki lifted his head from his arm he had been using as a pillow and looked around, blinking slowly at the owls standing in the doorway.

A loud snore from Kuroo made Tsukishima look back at him. The elder was turned sideways into the back of the chair, one arm across the back of his chair and touching Tsukishima’s. His cheek was pressed against the arm, and Tsukishima thought his appearance was ridiculous.

The blond looked up at his friends, their faces absolutely smug as they stared down at him. “My, my Tsukki, what were you two doing out here in the middle of the night that you fell asleep?” Bokuto asked, voice way too condescending for Kei’s liking.

A witty reply snapped into his brain, “Well we wouldn’t have had to come out here if you two weren’t being so _loud_.” He said sharply. Even though they hadn’t heard anything, he remembered Kuroo explaining that they kicked Kuroo out of his own room so they could _do it_.

Akaashi’s face reddened and he turned on his heel to go back inside the house, “Sorry for interrupting you, Tsukishima-san.” He said.

Bokuto’s face was pink, but he stood his ground, “Tsukki… it’s my birthday. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t MMPH-“ a teal pillow suddenly whizzed by Tsukishima and crashed into Bokuto’s face. The act was followed by a sniggering from Kuroo, who now sat awake by Tsukki.

“Damnit Kuroo! I'm older than you now, you’re supposed to be _nice_ to your elders!” the silver-haired man whined, marching back inside the house. “I demand breakfast as penance!” he shouted from inside.

Kuroo untangled his limbs from his chair and stretched as high as he could, then moved his fingers through his bedhead and offered Tsukki a hand. “Good morning.” He said, his smile genuine and warm.

Tsukishima’s heart melted. He took the offering and pulled himself up from the chair. His knees were sore. “Good morni-“ he began to say, but was surprised when Kuroo’s face was suddenly in front of his own.

“Can I give you a _good morning_ kiss?” he whispered, eyes practically glittering.

Tsukishima flushed, paused a moment to figure this out, and he turned his cheek to Kuroo’s face, pouting and pointing to it with his finger.

Kuroo laughed lightly and placed a small peck to Tsukishima’s cheek, turning to go inside. “Sorry if that was too soon, Tsukki.”

The blond could see Kuroo’s smile as he went to the door. An embarrassed sound escaped his throat, “N-not too soon. Just, straight forward.” He managed to say. Kuroo’s smile widened as he waited for Tsukishima inside the door.

“Even though it’s Bokuto’s birthday, I’m asking you. Waffles or pancakes?” Kuroo asked in a hushed tone after making sure the obnoxious ace wasn’t around to make a fuss.

Tsukishima smiled wearily, as if testing to see if Kuroo would disagree with him, “Waffles, always. Pancakes soak up the syrup and get mushy.” He said, eyes studying the darker man’s face.

Kuroo barked a laugh, “Well, we agree on that front.” With the statement, he headed for the stairs, “Coming down?” he asked as he reached the first step.

“In a minute. Shower first.” He said. After a yawn, he realized Kuroo hadn’t said anything or moved. Tsukki peered towards the stairs to find Kuroo standing there blushing madly and trying to remember how to breathe. It dawned on him that Kuroo was now free to show his feelings about him and showers, and Kei blushed again, “G-get your mind out of the gutter!” he yelled before retreating to he and Akaashi’s room.

Tsukishima shut the door behind him and leaned against it, taking a deep breath.

“Are you alright?” Akaashi asked. Tsukishima peeked at him. His hair was wet and he in the process of getting dressed.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Tsukki replied, moving to retrieve his bath supplies and his towels to put in his locker. “Just not used to doing the whole affection thing.” He said.

Akaashi hummed, “Oh, Tsukishima-san...” he waited for Tsukki to give him his attention, and he picked up the axe from the bedroom floor, “Why is there an axe lying on our bedroom floor?” he said, voice completely monotone.

Kei blanched, “You can blame Kuroo-san for that.”

Akaashi looked confused, and just to get a rile out of his friend, “That’s pretty kinky, Tsukishima-san.” He said slyly, covering his mouth with the tips of his fingers.

“N-Not funny!” Kei snarled, obviously having had enough of this. “Kuroo-san will explain at breakfast!” he shouted before exiting the room.

He needed a shower, and desperately wanted to be alone with his own thoughts.

___________________________________________

During their breakfast, Kuroo had told the story of their squirrel fight earlier that morning with greatly animated motions for someone working over a hot waffle iron. He and Bokuto were both hooting with laughter and Tsukishima was fairly certain Kuroo had a tear running down his face from laughing too hard.

Akaashi watched Tsukishima watching Kuroo closely, silently enjoying his coffee and waffles. Tsukishima’s force of willpower made a point to ignore that emerald stare.

After breakfast, Akaashi was busy cleaning the dishes while Bokuto went upstairs to shower. Kuroo removed himself under the excuse that he had to go get the axe and get more firewood since their logs had burned up in the wee hours of the morning.

So, Tsukishima found himself with some free, quiet time without any disturbances.

On his way up the stairs, he stopped on the balcony again. This place was quickly becoming his favorite to enjoy the quiet. Only, this time it wasn’t as quiet as he thought.

There, across the yard in his tight black t-shirt and his black shorts, and a pair of tan work boots, was Kuroo. Tsukishima hadn’t meant to come out here to spy on his new… _whatever they were_ , but now that he saw him, he couldn’t peel his eyes away from the sight.

Kuroo was grunting with every hard swing of the axe, his muscles bunching and working in delicious unity as the raven-haired man chopped away at piece after piece on the block. The pile beside him was only half way full, and it seemed as though Kuroo had every intention of filling it.

Tsukishima slowly realized he was staring quite intently and biting his lip, enjoying this show a little too much. He kind of felt like a creep in the back of his mind, yet continued anyway.

The older man paused for a moment, pulling the bottom of his shirt up to wipe at the sweat on his face. His abdomen and chest were exposed to the crisp September air, and they flexed with each deep breath. He dropped the hem of his shirt to continue his work, and a small moan of protest sounded in the distance.

Kuroo’s eyes snapped up to see Tsukishima watching him from the balcony. He was biting his lip, eyes dark, and slapping a hand over his mouth when he realized what he’d slipped. Kuroo froze, an intense heat sweeping over him and settling into the pit of his abdomen. His cat-like yes were smoldering as he licked his lips.

Tsukishima ran inside immediately, slamming the sliding glass door. He needed another shower. A very cold one. _‘That was so hot’_ he groaned inwardly. This spark of intense desire was still totally new to Tsukki. Before he knew Kuroo had reciprocated his feelings, he just tried not to think about it. He couldn’t really get hot and bothered when he was too busy trying to escape his nervousness around the older blocker, or, forget about him entirely during their time apart.

Kuroo grit his teeth in the backyard. _‘You make being good really difficult, Tsukki…’_ he moaned in his head. It took a lot of self-control not to march in the house and do whatever it took to get Tsukki to make that sound again for him.

Instead, he continued his chopping, using the force of his swings to work out some of the tension in his shoulders.

___________________________________________

Tsukishima was tired after his… shower. If you could call standing in a cold shower for twenty minutes with a hard on and forcibly willing it to go down a shower. He had only been here for a day, and he certainly wasn’t comfortable enough to jerk off and get rid of it in the dorm showers or his shared bedroom.

Sighing in resignation, Tsukki quickly dried off and was in the process of dressing when a presence entered the room. With his shirt still around his head, he said, “Sorry. I’ll be out of your way in a moment.”

The person didn’t respond, instead a small, dry moan ripped from their throat. A strangled cry, and Kuroo stood there, swallowing thickly.

Kei’s heart jumped into his throat and his face turned a lovely shade of red as he pulled his shirt down over his chest and saw who exactly was standing in the partition entry.

Tsukishima noticed two things: First, Kuroo was wonderfully shirtless, sweat glistening across every inch of toned skin.

Second, he was staring hotly at Kei, whose eyes were the size of saucers.

Kuroo grit his teeth and looked away, an annoyed _‘che'_ lamenting from his lips. One foot moved forward a step and he literally stopped himself from going further into the room. The tanned man made himself turn away.

“Ah! Wait, Kuroo-san!” Kei called, refusing to meet his eyes. He couldn’t right now. The way Kuroo had been looking at him, he thought he might be eaten alive. It was predatory.

“I _can't_ , Kei.” Kuroo growled. The use of his first name startled him, and he watched Kuroo step completely into the room. Watched him take short breaths and walk across the floor until he was looming over the blond.

“I-I can’t…” he started, voice low.

Tsukishima stood, looking completely dejected. _‘What the fuck happened to being mutually interested.’_ He thought darkly. He had not anticipated rejection from Kuroo after the kiss.

“Can’t what, exactly?” he spat, standing to show he was taller. Anger clouded his features.

Kuroo looked baffled for a moment. Still totally frustrated, but this sudden raw emotion from Tsukishima was not expected. He couldn’t find the words right now.

Tsukishima hissed, “If you didn’t think you could do this, then do me a favor and don’t kiss me.” And before he could walk away, Kuroo forcefully grabbed his arm and slammed him into a locker.

“ _What?_ ” Kuroo rasped. “Tsukki, I can’t as in I can’t fucking _control_ myself with you now that I know I'm not the only one interested.” He whispered hotly, rolling his hips into Tsukishima to emphasize the word control.

Kei sucked in a gasp, screwing his eyes shut as he _felt_ Kuroo’s lack of self-control. “ _Oh._ ” Was all he said, his cheeks flaming hot again. _‘I’ll make myself sick if I keep going hot and cold.’_ He thought.

Kuroo grunted against his neck. “Fuck, Tsukki.” He moaned against the pale flesh. His hands were holding Kei by the arms and his hips stopped rolling, but they were still pressed firmly into the younger’s pelvis, pinning him against the lockers.

Tsukishima didn’t know what to do with himself. He had never been in any situation like this before, let alone with this god of a human being. The pressure of Kuroo’s hips was unbearable, and Kei whimpered, “Too f-fast…”.

In a flash, a frustrated snarl ripped from Kuroo and he released him, “Fuck. I’m sorry, Tsukki.” He said quickly, his voice laced with the apology.

The blond was still recovering from the cloud of desire around his head, “Um, please don’t be sorry.” He said genuinely. He was slumped against the lockers, touching his lips.

Kuroo paled, “Tsukki, please. You’re giving me whiplash here. First I kiss you and then you tell me you might want to do it again,” he took one step closer, “and then I find you _moaning_ while you spy on me” Kuroo licked his lips. “and now I practically jump your bones and you tell me it’s too fast so I apologize and now you tell me not to?”

Kuroo gently brought a hand up to lift Tsukishima’s chin, “So do you want me to _kiss_ you or not?” he asked, studying his face.

Kei lightly licked his own parted lips, eyes going from Kuroo’s mouth his his eyes. A tiny whine of protest escaped him when Kuroo waited, “ _Yes._ ” He breathed.

Kuroo was fire, burning hot and intense and absolutely gentle, sweeping him into a stupor all at once. _‘It’s amazing’_ Kei mused. Kuroo’s hand held him still while he kissed him.

“A- _ahh._ ” Tsukki breathed. Kuroo’s mouth moved from his lips to his jaw, then down to his neck where he drew his tongue up the column of his neck. His pale fingers snaked into Kuroo’s hair, and he scratched over his scalp.

Kuroo moaned loudly, a shudder escaping him. He eyed Kei momentarily, pupils growing, and kissed his lips again before he croaked, “Coffee date.” And released Tsukishima.

The younger, dazed, said, “What?” in a dry voice. Amber eyes peered at the older man, who looked like he might burst.

“After I get a _shower_ , you and me. Coffee Shot date.” He ground out, stepping into a dry stall and reaching over the divider to crank the water knob on the next one over.

Tsukishima smiled then, “Um… okay?” he looked slightly confused but agreed because it involved Kuroo and coffee.

Kuroo snapped, his face flushed up to his ears, “I wanna spend more time with you… in _public_ , where I have to keep my cool.” He whined. “So go on, I’ll come get you.” He said, motioning to usher Tsukki out of the room.

Tsukishima had recovered his usual attitude, and looked smugly at Kuoo, “But what if I want to spy on you _here_ , too, Kuroo-san.” He said coyly, covering his sly smile with his fingertips.

Kuroo choked back his sobbing moan, the red flush sliding down to his shoulders and chest now too. He certainly hadn’t ever thought Tsukishima Kei would say that to him this early in their game.

He challenged back. “Tsukki, you do know I’m going to jerk off in here, right?” he said bluntly, watching Tsukishima’s face falter completely before the younger left the room.

“Talk shit get hit, Tsukki!” Kuroo called after him, laughing loudly.

___________________________________________

After an hour of calming down and waiting on Kuroo, Tsukishima heard a rapping on the door before the man finally poked his head in. “Yo.” He said. The older man seemed much more relaxed now, and Tsukishima found it easier to look at him and talk to him when he wasn’t so intense.

“Are you ready?” Tsukishima asked, closing his magazine and sitting up from his bed. Kuroo nodded, his lazy grin in place.

Tsukki looked around the room, then into the silent hallway, “Have you seen Akaashi or Bokuto around? It’s really quiet.” He grabbed a light jacket off of the hanger on the door and the pair walked downstairs.

“Ah, they went to pick up some of the other residents that are coming today. I was going to do it but for some reason Bo told me him and Akaashi would do it, instead. I didn’t argue.” Kuroo said, grabbing his keys off from the bowl by the front door.

Tsukishima hummed his acknowledgement, tying the laces of his boots. Kuroo leaned down to stuff his feet into his own pair of shoes and held the door for Tsukki. “Shall we?” he asked, that lazy, charming grin still in place.

“I guess…” Tsukishima said wearily. He laughed when Kuroo pretended to be upset by Tsukki’s brash nature.

The walk was simple enough, the two making light conversation as they made their way downtown. Kuroo smiled fondly at Tsukishima, noticing how calm he seemed to be.

Once they arrived, Tsukishima walked to the counter. The same little white-haired woman was behind the counter, and she smiled at him. “Ah, Tsukishima-kun, you’ve returned!” She squawked, raising a finger into the air. “Didn’t I tell you to go enjoy your weekend and come back on Tuesday?” she said, second guessing herself momentarily, “It isn’t Tuesday yet, right?” she asked to no one in particular.

“It’s only Sunday, and I am enjoying myself.” He said, glancing at Kuroo. The older saw his eyes on him and smiled warmly right back. “I’m just here for coffee today.” He added.

The woman hummed, “Well then, what are you having?” she asked, finger ready to key in whatever he ordered.

“Ah… I’ll have a large Caramel Macchiato, hot please.” Tsukishima said. “What would you like, Kuroo-san?” he asked, attention on the dark-skinned man.

“Three words Tsukki.” Kuroo whispered, leaning close. “ _Pumpkin. Spice. Latte._ ” He said, enunciating every word perfectly.

“Nothing for this basic piece of trash.” Kei replied to the old woman. She cackled at the pair, specifically at Kuroo’s face, full of hurt and betrayal.

“Aye, aye, a large Pumpkin Spice Latte. I heard you.” She said, still smiling away.

“That wasn’t very nice, Tsukki.” Kuroo pouted beside him, digging into the back pocket of his jeans for his wallet.

“Oh, you’re paying? How gentlemanly of you, Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima retorted, grinning.

“Awwww, Tsukki complimented me! And it’s only the first date.” Kuroo shot back, grinning equally.

After the drinks were ordered and received, the duo found a table by the window.

“So, this is nice.” Kuroo said, fidgeting with his cup.

Tsukishima agreed, finding the silence just a little delicate. He watched Kuroo fidgeting, “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Kuroo looked up, a little taken aback, “Ah, well… it’s just that I’ve never been on a date before, so I’m a little nervous?” he smiled sheepishly.

“Excuse me?” Kei asked.

“What, I’ve never been on a date before? Or I’m a little nervous?” Kuroo replied, perplexed by the question.

“You’ve _never_ been on a date before? You’re kidding me, right?” Tsukishima asked; a tiny tint of pink on his cheeks. He busied himself cleaning his glasses.

Kuroo was confounded, “I’m serious, I haven’t. Not once.” He said weakly.

“But you ooze sex appeal and confidence and-“ Tsukishima blurted out quietly, and Kuroo’s face made him realize just what he’d said.

 _‘Fuck.’_ he thought.

“Ah, Tsukki… feel free to keep those lovely compliments flowing.” Kuroo winked at him from across the table. “Aside from _those_ things, dating someone is entirely different. I might have some mild experience in the _pleasure_ department, and I’ve always been confident, but you can have those things and not know the least bit about how to steal someone’s heart.” He said honestly.

“Oh, so we’re dating now?” Tsukishima said, trying not to let his heart beat quite so loudly in his ears at Kuroo’s admission.

The older had a confounded look on his face, “I.. I mean, if you want to.” He grumbled, running his fingers through his hair.

“What else would we call _this?_ ” Tsukishima asked, motioning his cup between the two of them. He wouldn’t meet Kuroo’s eyes.

The raven-haired man beamed, “Boyfriends it is, then.” He said, testing the heat of his latte. He released a deep breath he didn’t realize he had been holding back.

 _‘Boyfriend. Kuroo is my boyfriend.’_ Tsukishima tested the fact in his head. His lips trembled with excitement and his quickly moved to sip from his macchiato, hoping Kuroo didn’t see his face.

___________________________________________

The remainder of the date went smoothly enough. They walked back to the dorm in comfortable silence. When they returned home, Kuroo said, “Hey, that was nice. We should go get coffee more often.”

Tsukishima offered him a smile, “Well, considering I’ll be working there, I’m sure I’ll be there a lot.”

“I’ll come see you then.” Kuroo said easily. He paused at the top of the stairs to look back at Tsukishima. “Do you want to, maybe, come hang out in my room?” he asked, and when Tsukki looked rattled, he quickly added, “W-we can just talk!” Kuroo’s hands went up in defense.

Tsukishima mulled over the idea for a moment. It was only 2:00pm, and Bokuto and Akaashi would probably be back soon with the new residents anyway. He shrugged finally, “Alright.” He said.

Kuroo’s smile was warm, “Cool beans.” He said, leading them to his door. The cork board on their door had red letters instead of green. The words _'Resident’s Assistants'_ was also tacked on the board above a picture of Bokuto and Kuroo with their arms slung around one another’s shoulders. They were wearing the Kitazawa Men’s Volleyball team uniforms as far as Kei could tell. Black uniforms with green stripes on the collar and sides of the jerseys. In the picture, they were both making ridiculous faces.

The door opened and Kuroo stood inside, holding it open for Tsukishima. He cleared his throat, “So, uh… this is my room.” He said, carding his hand through his hair again. The paler noticed it was a nervous habit.

Tsukki looked around. Their room was set up similarly to his and Akaashi’s, but bigger. They each had their own closet and their desks were a bit larger with more shelf space.

It was obvious what belonged to each of the roommates, as their walls were filled only on their individual sides. The only things that hung mutually in the room were a few strands of white lights over the door and the window.

On Bokuto’s side of the room, the tones were lighter. His bed was a light gray, and he had brighter objects on the wall, including an old Fukurodani flag. Several pictures were hanging on strings above his bed of various things, Tsukishima didn’t look too closely.

Kuroo’s side of the room was darker. His bed was black and he had much darker objects. The difference was very striking to see really. A fond smile came to Tsukishima’s lips when he saw Kuroo’s old Nekoma jacket hanging on the wall, surrounded by pictures of home and what he assumed were Kuroo’s favorite memories. A more interesting object was a clock made out of piano keys centered above the headboard of the bed. Kei pointed to it with a questioning face.

“I play.” Kuroo said happily.

Tsukishima was surprised, and admittedly to himself, a little more turned on. He didn’t know Kuroo played an instrument; and one of Kei’s favorites at that. “I had no idea you played Piano.” He said quietly, kind of amazed at the older man.

“Well, I’m sure there are lots of things you don’t know about me. And there are lots of things I don’t know about you.” Kuroo replied, shutting the door and going to sit on his bed. He scooted back until his back rested against the wall.

Kei followed, sitting up against the back of the wall. “Well, what do you want to know?” Tsukishima didn’t know if he wanted to talk about heavy stuff like plans for the future, hopes and dreams, but he could talk about smaller things.

Kuroo caught his uncomfortable feeling, “Nothing big.” He said. “I know, we can play _This or That._ ” A smile tugged at his lips as he turned to Tsukishima.

“What?” said the blond.

“Okay, it’s like I ask you a simple question like this morning when I asked you _‘waffles or pancakes’_ and you picked the one you liked more. Then I’ll say what I like more, and then it’s your turn to ask a question like that.” There was a goofy grin on his face while he explained.

“Ah, okay.” Tsukishima said. _‘Why not. Could be fun.’_ He thought.

Kuroo cleared his throat and thought hard for a moment, “Alright. So, black or white?” he asked.

“Black.” Tsukki said. Kuroo hummed his agreement, if the theme of his side of the room were not obvious. “Um… coffee or tea?” he asked quietly.

“Oooh. Hot coffee, but cold tea.” Said Kuroo, a finger in the air. Tsukki understood, but ultimately chose coffee for everything. Kuroo had laughed. “Books or movies?” he asked, even though he thought he knew the answer.

“The book is always better than the movie.” Kei quoted.

“I don’t disagree with that, but I always like movies more just because I like seeing the visual, I guess.” Kuroo explained.

Tsukishima relaxed a little and smiled, “Okay, what about console games vs. pc games?”

Kuroo was surprised now, “You like video games? I didn’t take you for the type. And as much as I love me some Overwatch on console, I actually prefer table top games. _‘Elder Sign’_ is my shit. Joe Diamond is the fucking _man_.” He laughed because Kei looked incredulous.

“Nerd.” Said the blond, laughing at him.

“Hey there’s nothing nerdy about playing sweet-ass table top games!” Kuroo chided.

Tsukishima laughed, “Says the one who works at a bar named _‘The Green Dragon Inn!’_ Which, by the way is brilliant that it still makes sense for the college!”.

Kuroo laughed with him, “Oh ho ho?! So you _are_ a nerd, knowing that’s a _Lord of the Rings_ reference! See, I was right!” The grin on his face was huge.

“Speaking of, and this may make or break our relationship, _Lord of the Rings_ or _Harry Potter_? And we’re not talking sci-fi fandoms here so don’t say _Star Wars_ or _Star Trek_.” Kuroo asked, covering his face with his hands and peeking at Tsukki through his fingers.

“If you say you prefer _Harry Potter_ over _Lord of the Rings_ , I’m breaking up with you.” Tsukishima said, staring Kuroo in the face. _‘Please say Lord of the Rings, because I really really like you, you big dork.’_ He prayed in his head.

The tanned man made a loud sound of happiness and threw his arms up, “Our relationship is saved!” he shouted.

Kei smiled warmly at him, and the sight made Kuroo’s heart leap into his throat. He blushed, watching Kei’s brows furrow in thought of his next question. _‘That smile kills me.’_ He thought, a lopsided grin sliding onto his face.

Tsukishima noticed his boyfriend’s blush, and although he wasn’t sure why he was blushing, he felt momentarily emboldened, “Hey, Kuroo.” The older didn’t miss that he omitted the honorific. “Do you prefer _kisses_ or _hugs_?” he asked, trying to be as innocent as possible.

Kuroo’s skin began to sizzle, and he swallowed, “Anything you give me is my favorite.” He said, leaning towards Tsukishima slowly. “But you could give me one of each right here and I could find out.” He said, sly as ever.

Tsukishima blushed but didn’t lean away, “Ah, okay.” He whispered, watching Kuroo’s face as he closed the space.

The kiss began just as gently as the one last night, but more full. Tsukishima leaned forward and scooted closer to Kuroo. A tanned hand came up to rest on Tsukki’s jaw, fingers lightly wrapping around the nape of his neck. When a thumb brushed under his ear, he shuddered.

Kuroo’s tongue peeked out to lap at Kei’s lips, asking for admittance. Blushing harder, the blond slowly parted his lips, and he could feel Kuroo’s tongue coaxing his own to dance. His mouth was hot.

It was slow, and once he began to lick back at the older man, Tsukki moaned, his fingers snaking into Kuroo’s hair and scratching at his scalp.

Kuroo released Tsukki’s mouth to groan. He was panting for air, his hand still holding his neck and his forehead resting against the pale teen’s as their eyes met. Neither one yanked away in embarrassment this time.

Instead, Kuroo found Kei’s eyes looking at his lips and trying to lean down to them still. Kei scratched at his scalp again lightly. “ _Aa-h, shit_. Tsukki, c’mere.” He whispered, and in one motion, the blond was straddling Kuroo’s lap.

 _‘Holy shit this is so hot, holy shit.’_ They practically thought in unison. Tsukishima kissed Kuroo, testing the position. The bed head was tilted back to meet Tsukki’s lips, and their tongues were in each other’s mouths again.

Kuroo broke the kiss to leave wet, sloppy ones down Tsukishima’s throat. “Damn your fucking _neck._ ” the raven-haired man growled, one hand on Tsukishima’s hip, the other at his back holding him in place.

“Kuroo.” Kei whimpered his name when his boyfriend’s teeth grazed the skin at his collarbone. His hips shifted against his will, and Kuroo nearly cried out, a shuddering gasp catching in his throat.

Tsukishima was startled by the sound, not realizing that he caused it, “A-are you alright?” he asked, eyes half-closed in their haze of want.

Kuroo was panting, “J-just gimme a minute.” He said, stroking small circled between Tsukki’s shoulder blades through the fabric of his shirt.

“I don’t know… what I did, but… I’m sorry.” Tsukishima said between his own labored breathing. He leaned back to look at Kuroo, hips once again shifting as he sat in his lap.

A cry shot from Kuroo’s throat and he grabbed Tsukishima by the hips, pressing him down onto the bulge that rubbed at Tsukki’s behind through the denim of his jeans, “G-god damn. Make me _sssstop._ ” He ground out in sharp words.

Tsukishima felt good. Like, _really_ good. He hadn’t ever experienced anything like this before and the visual stimulus of Kuroo, entirely hot and panting, face and eyes burning while he ground his hips into Tsukki’s ass was too fucking great.

“ _Mmm… Tsukkiiiiii._ ” The older whined, his eyes begging for release, body strung like a bow. So Tsukishima twirled his hips down into his boyfriend’s erection, his own terribly, uncomfortably strained against his tight jeans.

“ _FUCK._ ” Kuroo shouted. His head snapped back and hit the wall as he bit his lip and shook violently, his eyes screwed shut. Tsukishima’s skin prickled, and in that moment Kuroo’s face was all Tsukishima could see. He twirled his hips slower to help him ride it out, his own adrenaline making him shake.

Kuroo’s breath hitched when he was finished, and he croaked, “Tsukki… why?”.

Tsukishima was taken aback, “Why _not_? Was it not okay?” he asked. “You were obviously enjoying it.” He said smugly, triumphant that he could make Kuroo come without even taking his clothes off. That power was a drug alone, and Tsukki was high on it.

“Oh my god, Tsukki, no. That was... eleven out of ten would do again. But… you didn’t get to.” Kuroo said weakly, peeking through his long, dark lashes at the blonde’s face. His fingers slowly released Tsukki’s hips, and he squirmed under him.

Kei answered happily, “Seeing you blissed the fuck out was _plenty_ enough for me. For now.” And he boldly leaned forward and kissed Kuroo fully on the lips before Bokuto came crashing through the door.

“Who is getting blissed the fuck out in my bedroom?!” he hollered. Tsukishima was still straddling Kuroo’s hips, and his face was red and his lips were plump. Kuroo’s hands were resting on Tsukishima’s hips, both thumbs through belt loops on his jeans, and his face was haggard.

“Y- you!! _Really_ , bro?!” Bokuto shouted, pointing an accused finger at the lovers. Akaashi peeked his head in from the side.

Kuroo laughed and said, “It wasn’t _my_ idea!”

“Our new residents arrive, and you two are up here causing a fuss.” Akaashi said, pointing to the cat and the crow. “For shame…” he said, a smile on his lips.

“Well, I guess that’s what you get for kicking me out of my own room last night.” Kuroo challenged.

Bokuto looked hurt, “Akaashi and I are actually boyfriends! We’ve been doing this for years, and birthday sex doesn’t count!” he grunted.

“Bokuto-san, please.” Akaashi said, though he was ignored.

“Oh, we _are_ boyfriends.” Kuroo snapped back, eyes glinting in the sun through the window.

“Say what?” Bokuto said, voice calm and curious.

Tsukishima was still stuck on the fact that Kuroo was just having a mildly noisy orgasm as new _people they would have to live with all year_ came to their rooms for the first time. He prayed that nobody heard them here at the end of the hall.

“It’s true. Tsukki and I are boyfriends.” Said Kuroo, happy grin in place. He smiled and pulled Tsukishima into a hug.

Tsukishima hugged him back for a minute, then crawled off of his lap. “We’re sorry if we’ve caused trouble, Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san.” He said quietly.

Bokuto just barked a laugh, “Naaahhhh, this is college Tsukki. People get caught doing weirder shit every day.” The owls left the room then, leaving Kuroo and Tsukishima to themselves.

After a brief pause, Kuroo scooted off of the bed to go clean up. Before leaving, he leaned down to kiss Tsukishima and said, “Thank you... and kisses are _definitely_ better.” Before leaving the blond blushing.

With Kuroo out of the room, Tsukishima literally ran to his bedroom, grabbed his phone, and went to sit on the balcony.

He swept his thumb across the lock screen and hit messages. His digits flew across the keyboard faster than ever, his heart racing with the adrenaline in his chest.

_From: Tsukishima_

_OMG. OMG. OMG._

It was all he could manage before hitting send. His whole body felt like there was electricity thrumming in his veins. Thirty seconds had gone by before his phone vibrated in his hands.

_From: Tadashi_

_OMG What?!_

 

_From: Tsukishima_

_So, Kuroo and I are_  
_boyfriends._

Kei stood up and paced the length of the balcony, waiting for Yamaguchi to reply. The phone began to vibrate several times in his hand, and he hit the answer button so fast he thought he might drop the device.

“Hello?” he said, his entire being shaking he was so thrilled. Honestly, he had never felt like this.

“Hello hm yes _OKAY_ now Tsukishima Kei you better fucking _SPILL_.” Yamaguchi nearly screamed over the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh, so. Yeah. Poor Kuroo gets too turned on with Kei, he can't hang for long. ;)  
> I sincerely hope this chapter didn't suck!


	5. September 20th, Part II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki and Yams have a gossip session, and the group meets their new dorm mates.

“I don’t even know where to begin, Tadashi.” Tsukishima whispered over the line as he paced the length of the balcony.

“Well start with last night then.” Yamaguchi said, his excitement obvious in his voice.

“You mean the part where you left me at the bar with him?” Tsukki chided.

Yamaguchi laughed across the line, “It resulted in you being boyfriends, so I don’t see what the problem is.”

“You’re still an asshole.”

“But I’m your favorite asshole, Tsukki.”, Yamaguchi was still laughing quietly.

Tsukishima cleared his voice, checking over the side of the balcony to make sure no uninvited ears were around before he said, “So today is Bokuto-san’s birthday, and we were celebrating at the bar. All of that part was okay. Rum and Coke calmed my nerves.”

“And then?” Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima could practically hear he was on the edge of his seat on the line, and the thought made him smile. Yamaguchi was a great friend, and an even greater listener.

“Akaashi called me out in the bathroom, saying I was being obvious, and he told me Kuroo talked about me a lot.”, Tsukishima smiled, recalling the scene in the bathroom late last night.

Yamaguchi squealed in happiness on his end, “ _OKAY._ ”

“That was it. The walk home was ok, much less awkward.”

“ _WAIT_ , okay, fucking _hold up_ , Tsukki. Kuroo-san _lives_ with you?” Yamaguchi asked, clear shock in his voice.

Tsukishima said, “Yep, found out that little gem yesterday afternoon. He and Bokuto-san are our fucking RAs. How stupid could it get?” A sneer sounded from his throat.

Yamaguchi laughed loudly on his end.

A brief respite and he proceeded, “So then Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san fucking leave me in my room and Kuroo is standing there in the doorway. I feel bad because I kind of freaked out a little when he said goodnight to me and just left. But Tadashi, it was _so awkward_. I’m telling you, he knew I liked him the last time we saw each other.” Tsukki whispered it all at once. He threw himself down into a chair and put a foot on the ledge of the coffee table, shaking it.

He quietly continued, “So, I fell asleep at some point before Akaashi-san came to bed, and then- you’ll laugh at this- at three o’clock this morning a fucking _animal_ was scratching at the cubby space in the ceiling and it woke me up. I was freaking out so I tried to wake Akaashi-san up to tell him.”

“What the fuck?”, Yamaguchi interjected.

Tsukishima answered, “Yeah. Anyway, so I’m trying to wake Akaashi-san up and he won’t fucking wake up, and then the scratching sound happened again and fucking _Kuroo-san_ sprung out of Akaashi’s bed. I was not expecting him to be asleep in my room. He explains that Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san kicked him out of his room when they walked in essentially naked and told him to come take Akaashi’s bed.”

Yamaguchi was waiting with baited breath, laughing a little.

Tsukishima sighed and said, “Yeah. Kuroo-san is stupidly handsome fresh out of bed. His tired face is just... _ugh_ ", an exasperated sigh escaped his lips, "He's adorable, Tadashi. Anyway, he gets a fucking axe and a broom and it turns out it was just a squirrel and we forgot to open the window to let it out so it fucking _landed_ on Kuroo’san’s shoulder and Tadashi he _screamed_. I am still laughing."

“You always did enjoy the discomfort of others”, Yamaguchi said wistfully over the phone.

Tsukki breathed a laugh through his nose at the memory, “After the squirrel, we were too awake to sleep so we made some coffee and came to sit on this outdoor balcony we have at our dorm. There’s even a fire pit up here, it’s my favorite place so far…” he said before he continued, “Basically we just talked. I’ll give it to him for confidence though. He made it extremely nerve-wracking right off the bat.”

Yamaguchi frowned into his receiver, “What do you mean, Tsukki?”

“He brought up _that_ weekend trip. I told you he knew. Came right out with it, and…” he trailed off.

“And fucking _what_?” Tadashi practically screamed, the need to know saturating his voice.

“And he said he felt nervous about talking to me about it, too. That he also felt that shift in our friendship.” Tsukki breathed, face flushing lightly.

“ _Yeeeeeeeeeee!!_ Tsukki you’re too fucking much. I need to know everything, darling.”, Tadashi teased.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at Tadashi’s words, “So we kissed.”

Broken sentences came over the line between loud sounds of pain, “ _HUH?...WHAT?_...Fucking _EXCUSE ME_ , Tsukishima?”

Tsukki sighed heavily in his chair. The blue pillow at his side became tucked under his chin.

“Don’t just… _ARGHHHHH_! Don’t just say it like it was nothing! What happened?!” Yamaguchi was growling into his phone, but he was far from angry.

“That was kind of it last night, I guess? I mean it was really really nice and all, but it was so embarrassing and new and I don’t know if either one of us really knew what was happened. Kuroo-san kept saying stuff about going slow and doing shit right. I was too caught up in his uh… _looks_ , to really remember most of it.” Tsukishima smiled to himself.

“You mean you were too busy thinking dirty thoughts about him.” Yamaguchi deadpanned in his place.

“Ah! I-I was _not_! He is just really good looking, okay? Seriously, it’s a crime, Tadashi.” He said, face heating up more.

“Mm-hm. Keep telling yourself that, Tsukki. Anyway, so what happened after this plain kiss, hmmm?”

“We just talked about nonsense and I guess at some point we fell asleep and Bokuto-san found us this morning.”

Yamaguchi made a humming sound from his throat, “Then?”

“Then Kuroo-san made breakfast for us-“ Tsukishima started.

Yamaguchi interrupted him, “Awwww!!!! He cooked for you?!”

Tsukishima continued, “Ah, not quite. Bokuto-san made him make breakfast, and it was just a waffle iron. It’s not like he cooked a gourmet meal for just me…”

There was an evil laugh on the other line and a pause before, “But Tsukki, what if he _can_ cook, hm? I bet that’s really... _interesting_.”

Tsukishima made an annoyed sound, knowing Tadashi was teasing him. “I saw him chopping wood outside earlier and I uh… um…” He wasn’t sure how he could explain himself moaning about Kuroo covering his sweaty godliness.

“What did you do, Tsukki?” Tadashi was whispering like he was on pins and needles.

“I uh-“ Tsukki started, face a full shade of red now, his ears were on fire. “I may or may not have let out a sound of p-protest when I saw him wipe his face with his shirt and then dropped it back down.”

There was a pause. “ _Shut. The fuck. Up_ , Tsukki. You did _not_?!” Tadashi was squawking.

Tsukishima was covering his face with his free hand although nobody was around to see it. He bit his lip, “I did.” He whispered.

“Did he fucking know you were there?!” Tadashi screamed.

“Not until _that_ happened.”, he said, embarrassed.

“S-so let me get this straight…” Tadashi laughed, and Tsukki knew it was at his own ironic _straight_ pun. “You were spying on him and he unknowingly turned you the fuck on. Then what?!”

Tsukishima nervously laughed, the electric energy returning to his body. His hands and legs were trembling with the effort to keep still, “I came inside immediately. I went to go take a cold shower…” he breathed and Tadashi chuckled darkly. “Then after I was dressing he walked into the shower room with no shirt on and things got… um…” Tsukishima’s voice was going small.

Tadashi growled his unhappiness.

A deep breath came from Tsukishima's end of the line, “Things got weird? He said he couldn’t do this, and I thought he meant like whatever we had going on, and I was livid with him. I told him not to kiss me anymore, but he shoved me into the lockers,” He said, rubbing at his shoulder where he could still feel the sting if he pushed his fingertips gently, “That’s when he said he meant he couldn’t control himself around me now that he had confirmation that his _interest_ was mutual...”

Yamaguchi made a strangled noise on the line.

“And h-he…” he began, and swallowed the thick lump forming in his throat, “He pressed his hips against me and Tadashi, I could f-feel _it_.”

Tadashi was holding his breath. A tiny scream bubbled in his throat, begging to be let out.

“And he was breathing on me and holding me there and his _hips_ …” Tsukki trailed off, dragging his fingers over his face and biting his lip, “He is a _god_.” He whined.

“What happened after his hips, Tsukishima? You’re literally killing me.” Yamaguchi was tense.

“I said it was too fast and he apologized. I felt bad and he really didn’t need to say he was sorry, so I told him that. I was giving him mixed signals, I guess?” Tsukishima said into the phone. It sounded like he was asking Yamaguchi if he agreed.

Yamaguchi replied to the question, “I’d say.” He chided.

Tsukki made an indignant sound, “Excuse me for being totally new to this whole situation, alright?” He furrowed his brows and continued, “ _Anyway_ , so then he asked me if I wanted him to kiss me or not, and as soon as I answered him it was like I was wrapped in pure fire. All I remember is his lips and being really really warm.”

“Felt pretty damn good, huh?” Yamaguchi was smiling from ear to ear on his end.

“We stopped kissing and he said he wanted to take me out for coffee. So we went and did you know that piece of trash likes Pumpkin Spice Lattes?” Tsukishima said, judging Kuroo harshly.

Tadashi laughed loudly, “So much basic.”

A laugh bubbled all the way up Tsukishima’s throat, “I know. While we were there we talked about whatever it is we have between us and all of this mutual interest and feelings and crap.”

“And don’t forget about all of the _kissing_.”, Yamaguchi whispered.

Tsukishima couldn’t help touching a finger to his lips, “When we got back to the dorm we went up to his room just to _hang out._ ”

The pinch server’s snort of a laugh was excessively obnoxious to Tsukishima’s ears, “Yeah, and how did _that_ go?”

The blond bristled, “It went fine!” He pouted into his cell phone and after a pause added, “…At first.”

Yamaguchi sucked in an audible gasp, “Uh-oh.”

“We were playing something called _‘This or That’_ , and it started fine. Just random stuff, and he agreed that _Lord of the Rings_ is better than _Harry Potter_.” Tsukishima smiled darkly, poking at Yamaguchi’s love for the wizarding universe.

“Break up with him immediately, he’s no good for you, Tsukki.”, Yamaguchi whined.

“He gave me this weird look, Tadashi. I don’t know what it was, but it made me feel invincible? Gross, I sound like an idiot.” Tsukishima said into the device, brows furrowed but a warm smile falling onto his lips.

Yamaguchi laughed, but let his friend continue, “It was my turn to ask, and that look made me feel so confident… I-I don’t know. I asked him if he preferred kisses or hugs, and Kuroo-san, all fucking sly and s-sexy and irritating said I should give him one of each and we could find out.”

The freckled teen whispered seductively into his phone, “Oooooohhhh, I like where this is going. Tell me more, you clever little minx.”

Tsukishima’s voice was low when he said, “We kissed again, and he used his t-tongue to… to kiss me.” He didn’t like the way his voice shook or how he stumbled to say embarrassing words. Tongue was not supposed to be an embarrassing word, but in this context, it only fueled the wildfire spreading across his cheeks.

“And then I was in his lap all of the sudden?” Tsukishima said, his face practically steaming with the memory of a half an hour ago and what had transpired. Having to talk the situation out to Tadashi, best friend or not, he found to be a challenge.

 _‘This would be so much easier over text… when I wouldn’t have to speak it.’_ He thought.

“ _Oh, my._ ”, Yamaguchi said in a strange voice.

“He really enjoys it when I scratch his scalp.” Tsukishima said, pursing his lips after the sentence. He took a deep breath and continued, “And he really likes my neck, apparently.” Tsukishima breathed out, trying to steady his voice.

“Something juicy happened didn’t it, Tsukki? C’mon, you just gotta tell meeeeeee.” Yamaguchi groaned.

Tsukishima’s voice was very small when he squeaked, “Yes.”

Yamaguchi was so on edge, his voice sounded like the phone was practically in his mouth, “Tell me tell me tell me tell me fucking _tellll meeeeeee Tsssuuukkkkkkiiiii._ ” The other teen plead his cries.

“We were just kissing and he was kissing m-my neck”, Tsukki choked out, “and I didn’t really understand what happened at first but Kuroo-san had gasped really loudly. I thought I hurt him but he just rubbed my back and took a minute to calm down. But… he couldn’t quite calm down.”

“ _Oh my god_.”, Tadashi whispered.

“And I tried to lean back and look at him and I guess I… I r-rubbed him? He grabbed me and g-ground into me. He told me to make him stop.” Tsukishima was sure his face was about to burst into flames.

He couldn’t sit still any longer. He shot out of his chair and threw the pillow into the seat, beginning to pace again after checking over the side once more.

Bless Yamaguchi for not being weirded out by his gay stories, what a guy. The teen waited patiently for him to continue the gossip.

“Tadashi, I realized I didn’t _want_ him to stop. So I…”, he couldn’t get the words past his throat.

“What did you do, oh gods what did you _do_ , Kei?”

“I kind of just moved my hips against him until he… came?”, Tsukki said, voice as small as he could make it.

Yamaguchi exploded, “ _OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_ Tsukki I can’t _EVEN!_ I- I just, _OH MY FUCKING GOD_. Hashtag dying over here. You’re not fucking kidding, right. I swear to god if you’re just fucking with me…”, he rambled.

“No, Tadashi, I’m not. That really happened, literally right before I called you.” Tsukishima whispered, his adrenaline making his lips jitter as he spoke, “Normally, even with Kuroo-san, I don’t think I would have been ready for that, but…”

Tadashi blew out a large breath and laughed over the phone, as if he had been holding it in, “It was just so hot, right?”, he said knowingly. That got on Tsukishima’s nerves, and also made him doing it feel completely justified at the same time.

“ _Yeah._ ” Tsukki said, “His _face_ in that moment… I couldn’t ever picture it like that.”, he breathed. He left the unspoken insinuation that he had _tried_ to picture Kuroo’s _‘o-face’_ as it was. Yamaguchi wasn’t dumb. He knew his best friend had it _bad_ for the Nekoma captain in high school.

Yamaguchi laughed lightly, sounding happy altogether, “Anything else happen?”

Tsukishima smied, making a habit of touching his lips when he thought about the raven-haired man, “No. Bokuto-san came flying in right after, and Kuroo-san went to go clean up. That’s when I shot out here to tell you. I didn’t know what else to do.”, he said.

He could tell Yamaguchi was smiling over the phone, “I’ll always be here to help you, Tsukki!”

“Yeah.” Tsukishima said.

There was a quiet silence for a moment before Yamaguchi spoke up again, “So…”, he began, his tone absolutely sultry, “I expect a phone call tomorrow about how you guys _do it_.”

Tsukishima sputtered, “W-we are _not_ going to do _anything_ more today!”

Tadashi laughed, “ _Sure_ you aren’t.”

“I’m serious, Tadashi.” Tsukki said, “That was enough for me for one day. I’m not ready to go t-there yet. It’s only been one day for goodness sake.”

“But you basically helped him masturbate to the thought of you. Kinky shit.”

Tsukishima blanched, “It wasn’t like I had _planned_ on that. It j-just… happened? I don’t think Kuroo-san is ready for that, either. He made it clear that he doesn’t want to rush whatever this is, and w-what happened earlier was a weak moment, for the both of us.”, he trailed off, unable to come up with a better excuse.

“Kei, you realize school doesn’t even start for another whole week, right? Sure you’ll have volleyball practice and work probably, but you have _seven whole days_ of practically nothing except time to _explore_ your boyfriend, who might I remind you _also lives with you okay_.”, Tadashi said, the sass in his voice evident.

Tsukishima’s heart rate sped up, and he only slightly panicked, “I know, but. Ugh… I don’t know, okay? Whatever happens happens. At least so far, he respects my limits so I think it should be okay?”

Yamaguchi sounded altogether unconvinced, “That doesn’t mean you won’t be _in the moment_ and try to go at it. It will probably take a few times, maybe.” He sounded like he was thinking out loud more than anything.

Tsukishima wasn’t dumb. He knew he was gay from them time he hit highschool, and he had done enough research in his early years to understand how two guys did the deed. He had just never had anyone to do it with, or any reason to practice on his own.

 _‘I wonder if Kuroo-san has ever done that with a guy…’_ he pondered.

“If anything… _escalates_ , I’ll probably call you anyway.”, he grumbled.

Yamaguchi sounded smug, “Admitting defeat, huh?”, and then he actually giggled childishly, “This is pretty exciting you know. You’re finally experiencing your first big relationship. It makes me feel like we’re back to the beginning of Karasuno.”

Tsukishima smiled at nothing, “For you, maybe. You’ve already been through all of this crap with Yachi.”, he said.

The younger teen hummed, “Yeah, and now you know how it felt to experience that. You can’t sit still, and you feel like you’re on fire or like there’s electricity in your veins, right?”

Tsukki scoffed, “You got me.”, he said plainly. “I’ve been jittery since I left his bedroom.”, he added.

“ _See?!_ ”, Tadashi said happily.

Bokuto’s voice could be heard from inside the dorm. He was calling for Tsukki. “I’ve got to go, Bokuto-san is looking for me.”, he said into his phone.

“Alright. Thanks for filling me in, Tsukki! I’ve got your back!”

Tsukishima smiled, “I know. Thanks, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi was probably giving him a thumbs up on his end of the line, “You got it.”

“See you.”, Tsukki said, removing his phone from his ear and hitting the _‘end call’_ button before taking a deep breath and going back inside.

Across the hallway, Bokuto was standing in his and Akaashi’s doorway, talking to presumably Akaashi.

“Bokuto-san.”, Tsukishima said. He approached the older man.

The horned owl turned to face him, “Oi, Tsukki! I was just telling Akaashi that he should go down there with you to introduce yourself to the other dorm mates now that they've had some time to get settled.”

Tsukishima was skeptical, and said, “Do we have to?”

Bokuto looked from Akaashi- sitting on his bed in their room- back to Tsukishima and laughed, “You’re both too much. Yes, go on.” He lifted Akaashi from his bed and set him down in the hallway, giving a light, encouraging shove to the shorter man.

Akaashi stared daggers at his boyfriend, “I’ve already met them. I don’t want to, Bokuto-san.”

Tsukishima huffed a sigh as Bokuto pointed his chin and his finger to the flight of stairs, “Go.”, was all he said, flexing his senior authority.

Akaashi deadpanned, meeting Tsukishima’s eyes finally. The corner of his mouth lifted so slightly into a grin, emerald gaze barely narrowing and all-knowing at the blond. It was as if he were saying he had seen everything that happened with Kuroo on his bed.

Tsukishima gulped and rubbed at the hairs standing up on the back of his neck. He refused to meet those daunting eyes.

The pair went down the stairs and continued into the hallway past the kitchen. They stopped in front of a green door with a blank corkboard and Akaashi knocked gently. When it opened, two pairs of piercing blue eyes stared up at them. “Ah! Hello! You must be Tsukishima-san! Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san told us we had someone _suuuperrrr_ tall living here!”, One of them exclaimed loudly.

The other boy nodded vigorously as the first one spoke. The first thing Tsukishima noticed was that they were identical in appearance. “Hello.”, he said, holding a hand up in greeting as he stood beside Akaashi.

The talkative teen spoke again, “I’m Yuichi, but you can call me Yui for short. This is my _younger_ twin brother, Yuji.” The younger of the pair lightly punched Yui in the arm and looked embarrassed.

Tsukishima didn’t really know what to do with these odd twins, “Nice to meet you both.”

“Nice to meet you, Tsukishima-san.”, Yuji said quietly. Tsukishima got the impression they were opposites although they looked exactly alike, from their blue eyes to straight, silver-white hair. Yui seemed to be bright and carefree _‘Like another silver-haired man we know…’_ Tsukishima and Akaashi thought in unison, while the younger Yuji seemed to be quiet and serious.

Yuichi spoke up again, “Well, we’ve got to finish unpacking. Thank you for introducing us, Akaashi-san!”

Tsukishima and Akaashi waved and left the young teens to finish their unpacking. On the way back up the stairs, Akaashi said, “Bokuto-san and Yuichi-san already get along famously.”

A loathing sigh came from Tsukishima’s lips, “I bet. At least Yuji-san seems calm.”

Akaashi hummed his agreement, saying, “I don’t want to imagine what it would be like if there were three Bokuto-sans and Kuroo-san. At least it’s even.”

Tsukishima yawned, realizing that today has been entirely exhausting. When the two came back to their room, Tsukshima flopped onto his bed with every intention of quietly listening to music and resting.

Without a word, Akaashi took his book from his desk and sank into his bed, pulling his comforter around him in a cocoon.

Tsukishima’s and Akaashi’s phones vibrated at the same time. They exchanged a silent look before reading their messages.

_From: Kuroo_

_FYI, at the store_  
_getting a cake for_  
_Bo bday._  
_He requested pizza_  
_delivery for dinner._  
_Cake after. Be ready_  
_at 5._

Tsukishima smiled to himself, and Akaashi was silently watching him from across the room, “You should rest, Tsukishima-san. I can wake you up later.”, he offered.

Tsukki eyed the clock on his desk, 3:18pm. He nodded and removed his glasses, exchanging them for his headphones on his desk. With a yawn, he laid down facing Akaashi and hit play on his ipod.

Before the length of one song had gone by, he was soundly asleep.

___________________________________________

A nudge on Tsukishima’s shoulder at 5pm was enough to wake him up. The tall blond yawned and stretched his arms high above his head.

 _‘Cute.’_ Akaashi thought as he sat on the edge of Tsukishima’s bed.

“Did you sleep okay, Tsukishima-san?”, Akaashi asked, his thumb in his closed book to hold his place.

Tsukki replaced his glasses on his face and said, “Yes, for now.”

“Kuroo-san stopped by while you were sleeping… he wanted to know what kind of pizza you liked before we order.”, Akaashi said simply.

A light blush crept onto his face and he looked himself over, suddenly self-conscious about how he must have looked sleeping, “Oh, sorry.”

Akaashi smiled gently, “No need to apologize. He seemed to be happy enough watching you sleep for a moment. He told me not to tell you, but he kissed you while you slept.”

Tsukishima’s face heated further and he grimaced. His hand reached up to touch at his lips. Akaashi laughed through his nose and shook his head, “No, _here._ ”, he said, poking Tsukishima on the forehead.

The older man moved to deposit his book on his desk. “You should go find him and tell him what kind of pizza. I think he wants to order now.”, Akaashi said quietly.

With a sigh, Tsukishima regretfully removed himself from his bed and shuffled out into the hallway. He listened intently for a moment and turned towards the door at the end of the corridor.

Just before he knocked, an insignificant bubble of nerves hit him in the belly; he hadn’t seen Kuroo since _that_ happened here in this very room. Tsukki shook his head, waving it off.

 _‘I can’t count how many times I’ve thought about it in a few short hours…’_ he thought to himself, his lips taking the shape of a fond smile.

The door swung open abruptly. Tsukishima’s fist was still raised, about to rap on it. In the doorway stood Kuroo, dark hair in his eyes and his hand scratching at his abdomen beneath his shirt. The expression he was wearing said he was just as surprised as Tsukki.

“Ah, Tsukki! I was just coming to look for you.”, he started.

 _‘Is that a blush on his face?’_ Tsukishima considered.

Tsukki looked at his eyes, “Sorry I had fallen asleep… Akaashi told me.”

Kuroo’s face squeezed up into a grimace, thinking he had called him out about the kiss.

“Cheese pizza is fine, but I’m not picky.”, he said. Tsukishima repressed a smug smile trying to crawl onto his features.

Kuroo’s face flooded with relief, although he tried to hide it, “O-oh!” After a brief pause he added, "If you had to pick you favorite though... what would it be?"

Tsukishima’s eyes stared a little harder and the smug grin burst on his lips, “He also told me about the kiss.”

He didn’t know for sure, but he thought he heard Kuroo holding back a slight screech at being caught red handed. The older man’s face was definitely red now, embarrassed and sheepish “Damned Akaashi is no fun.”, he grumbled.

“It’s fine. I… I don’t mind.”, Tsukishima said, “If I had to pick my own, I would choose light sauce with extra cheese.”

Kuroo deflated and laughed lightly, “So you want cheese covered bread.”

Tsukishima scoffed, “ _No_. It’s still pizza.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes dramatically, “ _Right._ ” The raven-haired man pulled his phone from his pocket along with a piece of note pad paper. “I’m going to order now. Come down with me and set up? I need Akaashi to be on Bokuto babysitting duty.” Kuroo jabbed his thumb at the sleeping owl in the room.

Tsukishima nodded and said, “In a minute. I want to change first.”

Kuroo hummed his acknowledgement and leaned to kiss Tsukki on the forehead again.

Without any nerves this time, Tsukishima smiled fondly, leaning his head into the kiss with a content hum.

The couple parted. In his room, Tsukishima switched his jeans out for a pair of comfortable gray sweatpants and turned to Akaashi, “Kuroo-san said he needs you to watch Bokuto while he and I set up?”, he said.

Akaashi nodded, and with a sigh left the room to go find his beau, “Text me when the food gets here.”

Tsukishima said, “Yeah.”

In the kitchen, Kuroo was finishing up the pizza order over the phone. The twins were blowing up an array of colored balloons with their mouths and tying them off, Yuichi flicking them onto the floor. Between his balloon-blowing he said, “I’m excited that we get to be a part of Bokuto-sama’s birthday.” He was trying to be as quiet as possible, although for him that was still a moderately loud volume.

Tsukishima didn’t miss that he had called the eldest with such an honorific and he scoffed. He approached the counter where Kuroo was and touched his arm gently, mouthing, _‘What do you need me to do?’_

Kuroo pointed to a pack of green streamers on the table beside a roll of tape. Tsukki nodded and went to get them. He started in one corner of the room and had taped up one piece of streamer when Kuroo appeared beside him.

“Let me help.”, he said, taking the roll of streamer from Kei’s hands and twisting it over and ove as he slowly walked diagonally across the room. Tsukki followed him with the tape, and when they decided it was the right height, the blond easily reached up to the ceiling and taped the green paper to it before Kuroo tore it and went to the next corner.

The group quietly went on like that for some time, decorating the kitchen with the streamers and the balloons. On one of the dining tables was a large white banner that read _‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY’_ in thick black kanji. Each person took one corner as they lined it up and tacked it onto the wall per Kuroo’s instructions.

A knock on the door sounded and Kuroo flew to it. Yui followed him to help. They returned moments later with four large pizzas and three two-liters of soda.

Kuroo smiled at Tsukishima and opened the refrigerator, pulling out a case of Guinness beer. “Look.”, he said, motioning for Tsukki to look inside, a sneaky grin plastered on his face.

Inside the fridge was a cake sitting in a box. It was round and decadent looking. Tsukishima didn’t peek at it for too long, but he was pretty sure he saw crushed up chocolate chip cookies on top of it.

Tsukishima pulled out his phone after shutting the fridge.

_From: Tsukishima_

_Ready when you are_

_From: Akaashi_

_We’re coming._

Kuroo had leaned over him, his chin resting on Tsukishima’s shoulder as he read the message. “Cool beans.”, he said, pulling plates out of a cabinet.

___________________________________________

The evening went by too quickly for Tsukishima’s liking even though his head was begging him to go to sleep.

The pizza was delicious and by the end of it, Kuroo had receded his making fun of the pizza Tsukishima liked best. The extra melty cheese and the light sauce really was delicious. Kuroo was a mushroom and sausage kind of guy, himself, the same as Akaashi.

Bokuto seemed to thoroughly enjoy himself and the room seemed evenly split between the loud personalities of himself, Kuroo and Yuichi; then the quieter half of Akaashi, Tsukishima and Yuji.

After the pizza had been cleared from the table, they played a game of _Cards Against Humanity_ , which Kuroo ended when he got the _‘Homoerotic Volleyball Montage’_ card and was wheezing so much that he couldn’t contain his cackling, showing it to Bokuto who also laughed so hard he cried. Akaashi’s face twisted into a grin and he chuckled when he took it from Bokuto’s hands to read, and Tsukishima sneered with a laugh as well. The poor twins couldn’t quite understand what was so hysterical, as neither of them realized all four of their dorm mates were gay and volleyball players and that they were all friends from a long time ago. Yui-chan still laughed at Bokuto and Kuroo crying as they laughed.

When the fits of laughter settled, Kuroo nodded to Akaashi across the table, who covered Bokuto’s eyes with his hands. Tsukishima had helped Kuroo get the cake out of the fridge and light the candles.

It was then that they began to sing _‘Happy Birthday’_ to Bokuto, and he hooted in happiness when he found the chocolate chip cookie cake sitting in front of him.

It had been really tasty. Who knew such a cake was possible, Tsukishima remembered thinking to himself.

The night ended with Akaashi and Tsukishima wrapping up the leftovers and labeling them appropriately before they put them away. Bokuto thanked everyone for making his birthday special and then mumbled about it really sucking having a birthday so early in the school year because there were no huge parties.

Tsukishima had opposed the statement, saying he very much enjoyed having no loud parties for his birthday.

That had prompted everyone to ask when his was, and when he wouldn’t reply, Kuroo pestered him until he answered that it was one week from now. The older man’s face had lit up in excitement. Tsukishima instantly regretted saying it aloud.

The party slowly faded out. The twins went back to their room and Tsukishima retired to his bed after saying he was still exhausted from their squirrel attacker this morning. Kuroo had tried to get Tsukki to kiss him, but with Bokuto and Akaashi watching them, he instead shoved Kuroo’s face away in embarrassment, claiming that he couldn’t do it with others watching.

The remaining three ended up departing at the top of the stairs, Bokuto whining about going to bed so early on such a great day. Akaashi silently guided him to the bathrooms once more, giving him one final birthday _gift_ to shut him up.

Kuroo had stopped into Tsukishima and Akaashi’s room one more time to tell Tsukishima goodnight and get his kiss.

Everyone in the dorm was sound asleep by 10:00.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been a few days. Someone at my work was let go, so I've been working a lot of extra time.  
> Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's broship is so important to me, and I apologize if you didn't like the way I wrote him.  
> I love him.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading! <3


	6. September 21st - 23rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima gets his life schedule and the first day of volleyball practice is weird. Things get heated when the boyfriends watch each other play.

Mondays were fucking terrible.

Even after Tsukishima had made himself roll out of bed at 6am and put on a pot of coffee to brew while he went for a run was fucking terrible.

Typically, Tsukishima was only irritable before a run or a cup of the liquid happiness. Today, that was not the case. It was still not the case once he had drank his first cup in blissful early morning silence while everyone else in the dorm slept.

He was barely a decent human being only after he had showered and put on a fresh pair of jeans and a sweater and sat on his bed with a second cup of steaming hot energy, browsing the internet on his laptop.

He relished in the quiet. No Bokuto or Kuroo being loud. No twins fighting. Not even Akaashi was awake to stare at him knowingly or to make him feel obliged to even say _‘good morning’_.

At noon, Akaashi stirred in his bed. The two exchanged ‘good morning’ pleasantries before the raven-haired man removed himself to start his day.

Shortly after, noises followed from Bokuto and Kuroo’s room. Who knew if the twins were awake downstairs, and Tsukishima wasn’t getting out of his bed to bother finding out.

___________________________________________

It was 1:00pm now, and Kuroo strolled through an open doorway, plopping himself down at the bottom of Tsukishima’s bed unceremoniously. “Hey.” He said, eying the blond sitting against the wall with his laptop across his lap.

Tsukki glanced at Kuroo, eyes narrowing a fraction, “Hello, Kuroo-san.” He tried to keep thoughts of what happened the last time they were alone together on a bed from his mind, but Kuroo kept watching him silently.

“Hmmm… so, have you gotten your class schedule yet?” the older asked, saving Tsukishima from treading dangerous waters.

“Not yet. I put a draft in for approval, but I haven’t gone to pick up the papers.”, Tsukki said, giving Kuroo his attention.

The raven-haired man nodded, “Well… wanna go pick it up? I have to get mine, too, so I can show you where the office is?” His offer was genuine, and he was smiling warmly at Tsukishima, which made him agree that much faster.

“Sure.” The blond shut his laptop and removed it from his bent knees. He slid off of the bed and turned towards Kuroo, who was still stretched at the foot of the bed, his hand propping his head up.

Tsukishima raised a brow and offered a hand. Kuroo took it happily and pulled himself from the comforts of his boyfriend’s bed.

Their walk was enjoyable at first, until Kuroo began to fidget and rub at the back of his head. “Is something bothering you?” Tsukishima asked, trying to look him in the face.

Kuroo stopped walking and looked at Tsukki blankly. He drew in a deep breath and requested, “Would it be too soon if I wanted to hold your hand?”

Tsukishima flushed immediately, but regained his composure before saying, “Ah… Kuroo-san. Considering what has already happened between us…”

The older visibly stiffened, embarrassed or something close to it. He began to sputter, “Ah, yeah! I- I’m sor-“

“Let me finish, please.” Tsukki said, holding a finger to Kuroo’s lips.

Cat-like eyes flicked back and forth between the finger at his own lips to Tsukishima’s face. He watched it change from flustered pink to flustered pink and determined to get words past his peachy lips. He held his hands up in submission.

The younger smiled slightly and said, “I hardly think holding hands is _too soon_ , considering that circumstance.”

“ _Oh._ ” Was Kuroo’s answer. He grinned after a moment, unable to wipe the smirk from his face. “Well then?” he asked, extending his hand to the blond at his left.

Tsukishima took the hand stiffly, and his gaze was anywhere except Kuroo. His cheeks were a little more rosy than a moment ago, and the pink color had spread to his ears. He chucked the thought of appearing calm, cool and collected out of the figurative window.

Kuroo audibly cleared his throat with his unoccupied hand and said, “Um, about _that_ circumstance by the way… I’m sorry.”

Tsukki faltered, “What, why?” He almost sounded condescending, and the tone of his voice nearly raised an octave.

“What do you mean why? That was just… well, a lot of… _that_ , all at once. I couldn’t stop?” Kuroo said, as if that was obviously a bad thing.

Tsukki scoffed at him and replied, “I was perfectly capable of stopping the situation if I had wanted to.” He tried not to sound like a spoiled brat.

It was Kuroo’s turn to falter slightly, “You… Tsukki, are you telling me you actually knew what was happening at that you _didn't_ want to stop?” The third year’s face was a shade darker red than Tsukishima’s own with that revelation.

Tsukishima pretended not to hear him, unwilling to meet his eyes.

Kuroo marched loudly to Tsukki’s front and looked him dead in the face. His eyes were a little bit hazy when he whispered, “Are you telling me you didn’t want to stop ridi-“ before Tsukishima’s hand shot out to slap itself closed over his mouth.

Tsukishima was red from his neck to his ears. It was one thing to ask that he didn’t want to stop, but Kuroo was entering a territory of embarrassing terminology that Kei related too closely to dirty talk, and that for sure wasn’t something he was ready to do.

Kuroo’s eyes danced wickedly and his tongue poked out and licked across the palm of Tsukki’s hand over his mouth. The blond looked disgusted and collected his hand, wiping it on his jeans while shooting a glare at his boyfriend.

The older stood there grinning, waiting for his reply. He cupped his free hand around his ear and leaned towards Tsukishima a little more.

Tsukki made an annoyed sound under his breath, turning his head away. When Kuroo made no motion to stop, he sighed, exasperated, and whispered, “…Maybe.”

Kuroo nearly squealed his excitement, but instead situated himself beside Tsukki once more and hummed his happiness as he continued to walk towards the campus buildings. “You’re not as innocent as you look, Tsukkiiii~.” He whispered happily.

Kei flushed and glared at him over his glasses. Kuroo just laughed.

___________________________________________

It was easy enough finding the campus office and it only took minutes to have their schedules printed for them. The woman maintaining the office said that on Friday afternoon the schedules would be available to students online under their _‘schedules’_ tab on their own home pages for the college.

On the walk home, Kuroo and Tsukishima compared their schedules and found that Tsukishima had no classes at all on Thursdays, while Kuroo had no classes on Wednesdays, not that it mattered. Time apart is a good thing, and on top of living together already, it wasn’t an issue.

Tsukishima learned that Kuroo had a set schedule at the bar, too. He opened the bar on Wednesdays and stayed until he had to leave for practice, he worked after his morning classes on Fridays until 7:00pm when the happy hour traffic died down, and on Saturdays from 1:00pm until 7:00pm when happy hour was over as well.

Volleyball practice was another factor in their schedules, but they would be at practice together so it isn’t like they would never see one another. Monday through Thursday there was afternoon practice from 4:00pm until 6:30pm, and Saturday mornings from 8:00am until 12:00 noon.

Tsukishima hadn’t realized how much work it was to make a schedule until he heard Kuroo listing off all of the things on his. Tomorrow, he would find out what his work schedule was. In his thoughts, he wished he would also have Sundays off to spend at home or with Kuroo.

___________________________________________

Tuesday morning came and went in a blur for Tsukishima.

He met with his new boss, who he now knew as Granny Kyoko- per her request- although Tsukishima simply called her Kyoko-san. She hadn’t minded, although she insisted twice that he call her Granny Kyoko.

Kei had discovered that Yachi was the other student hired by _The Coffee Shot_ owner, and that she had started her first day yesterday.

After discussing pay and availability between classes and volleyball, Tsukishima ended the shift having learned three things. First, to Kyoko-san, Tsukishima and Yachi were twins. She swore it to the gods, regardless of both students telling her that was utterly and absolutely false. Second, she loved to cackle loudly at too many of her own inside jokes. Third, how to make a macchiato for himself, courtesy of the one free drink per shift policy.

They had worked out a schedule that was favorable. He would work Mondays and Wednesdays after his AM class from 11:00am to 3:00pm, and Thursdays he would open the shop at 7:00am and stay until Yachi came in at noon. Kyoko-san worked each weekend so that the students could have off. She claimed that it wasn’t as busy on the weekends since a decent portion of the students went home.

When he returned to the dorm that evening, Akaashi had made dinner, and the six of them ate until they couldn’t eat anymore while they played a game of Kwizniac. The game was mostly between Tsukki and Akaashi, who dominated the correct answers.

Kuroo had kissed him on the balcony that night, and Tsukishima remembered he tasted like citrus.

___________________________________________

Wednesday was another story entirely. It was the first day of volleyball practice, and Tsukki was a wreck.

His stomach was in knots although he tried to suppress it. Just like the first day he started playing volleyball for Karasuno; meeting new people made him a bit sick to his stomach. He found the whole process to be a hassle.

Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo and Tsukki walked to the college's Volleyball Gymnasium. It was almost like another campus entirely. There were three large buildings situated in a loose triangle, a small, covered outdoor eating area in the center.

Each building had a sign posted outside of the entrance with different sports on them. The first one had the words _‘Swimming’_ and _‘Skating’_ scribed neatly on it. The second building was a bit different in style. _‘Kendo’, ‘Sumo’, ‘Judo’_ and _‘Karate’_ were on the sign by the door.

Lastly, the building they finally approached had _‘Basketball’, ‘Volleyball’, ‘Baseball’_ and _‘Rugby’_ on it. This building was the largest of the three, considering Baseball and Rugby were practiced inside.

Tsukishima followed his seniors into the building, trying not to stick too closely to his boyfriend. The two eldest were nearly fidgeting with their excitement.

“Bokuto-san, try not to scare the other first years this time, please.” Akaashi spoke up, looking pointedly at the ace.

Feigning ignorance, he replied, “I didn’t _scare_ them, Akaashi. I just told them not to fuck up, what’s wrong with that?”

Akaashi looked bored, but said quickly, “Bokuto-san… I was there with them. I was one of them. You instigated and riled them up so they would screw up the entire first week. If you don’t remember, they had clean up duty for the first month because of you.”

Silence and a face trying to school itself out of the guilty grin were all that replied to Akaashi. Kuroo tried to hide his snicker, but failed.

They continued walking and when they entered one of the smaller of three gymnasiums labeled for volleyball specifically, Tsukishima’s heart started to flutter at the anticipation. He hadn’t played a lot of volleyball over his short summer break.

In the center of the gym, one net was set up. Coach Gyaji sat on the bench, talking to several students who stood on the court before him. A small woman with dark auburn hair stood beside him.

Among the faces, Tsukki noticed Oikawa and Iwaizumi, but the rest were all new to him. Kuroo waved a hand over to Coack Gyaji and they joined the crowd, “Ah, Kuroo! You’ve brought the rest of the crowd!” the old man croned happily, waving them over.

All of the heads in the small gathering turned towards them, and Bokuto spoke, “Hey hey hey!” he shouted his usual phrase, “Now we can get this party started, Coach!”

The old man barked a laugh much like Bokuto’s. Tsukishima could feel the pit of his stomach sinking. If those two got along so well, that means that his volleyball coach was just as tricky and ridiculous as the great horned owl himself.

Akaashi sighed, standing beside Tsukishima, and that sigh confirmed his troubles.

“I see you’ve brought the other young gun!” Coach bellowed, walking up to get a closer look at Tsukishima.

Kuroo laughed loudly and slung a long arm around Tsukishima’s neck, “This is my disciple. I taught this kid everything he knows about how to be a badass on the court, Boss.”

Coach Gyaji howled another laugh just as loud as Kuroo’s, “Is that so? I realize you knew each other from your high school rivalry, but I’m sure glad to hear you knew each other personally! You two will be spending a lot of time together!” The old man turned back to the other group, waving for the quartet to join.

Before he let go, Kuroo grinned sidelong as Tsukki, who shot a pink-cheeked glare back at him.

The coach introduced himself, “My name is Gyaji and I am your coach. This delicate flower is Samiya-san, your dedicated and beautiful manager.” He smiled like a man in love at the woman. She flushed and smashed her clipboard over his head at his lovey-dovey comments.

“You sound like a pervert, Dad!” She chided him. That was odd, but made sense of the what had just transpired. An old man who loves his daughter dearly.

He cleared his throat after he recovered, “Ahem. Anyway, I’ll introduce our first years now.” Kei gulped, wanting this to be over with as soon as possible. Coach Gyiaji took a breath and said, “Number seventeen. Hanabusa Katashi. Wing Spiker, one hundred and eighty-two point nine centimeters.”

A dark skinned, dark-haired, dark-eyed teen removed himself from the crowd and stood beside the coach, bowing his head low, “It is so nice to meet all of you, I hope we will become great teammates!”

“Number eighteen. Imagawa Masaki.” Coach called. A short teen with wild, jet black hair that shone red in the light immediately disengaged from the group so gracefully that Tsukki had to do a double take. He was now standing beside the other first year. “Libero. One hundred and seventy-five point one centimeters.”

The shorter teen bowed, “Nice to meet you. Thank you for this opportunity.” Tsukishima thought that he wasn’t so bad, but he was very mysterious and ethereal.

Tsukishima was shaken from his reverie when he heard Coach say his name, “Number eleven, Tsukishima Kei.” The tall blond slowly walked down the line to stand beside the others, “Middle blocker, obviously. One hundred and ninety-one centimeters.”

He bowed a bit, keeping his voice from sounding too disinterested, “Nice to meet all of you.”

Coach Gyaji clapped his hands, “Now then! First years, mingle and get to know some of these goons. Stretch and warm up if you want to. Before you practice, you should know your teammates a little better!”

Tsukishima looked over to Kuroo, who was grinning madly at him. Coach’s voice cut through again, shouting, “The rest of you lot, split into four even groups. Draw these straws here” he said, pointing to a cup of straws in Samiya-san’s hand, “and even numbers go stretch and get to know your new teammates. Odd numbers; take a five minute stretch warm-up and get started with a fifteen point practice match. We’ll switch when it’s over.”

Kuroo had gravitated to his side again, “Just hang out today, and watch the master work.” He said sneakily, winking at Tsukki and grabbing a straw from the Manager’s cup.

Tsukishima sat down on the bench, watching Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi meet up with another man about the same height as Bokuto with dark red hair in a bun at the back of his head.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were taking part in the even numbers draw. Oikawa was currently speaking in an animated tone with Hanabusa-san. Iwaizumi sat down on the bench with Tsukishima, “Hello Tsukishima.”

The blond noticed him sitting there, “Good afternoon Iwaizumi-san. How are you?”

“I’m good. It’s always nice to be able to attend practice before classes start and we have to ditch.” He said matter-of-fact, making a balancing motion with his hands. “How are you?” he asked.

The practice match was starting. Kuroo and Bokuto looked entirely too excited for the first practice of the season. They were playing on the side of the court facing the benches, so Tsukishima could see every expression and move Kuroo made.

“Uh, I’ve been alright. College life is different, but I don’t mind it.” Tsukishima said honestly.

Iwaizumi watched Tsukishima watching the court as he talked, “Definitely different. I hated living in a dorm until last year when Oikawa and I got our own apartment off campus. I like it much better now.”

“Oh? What didn’t you love about living with a bunch of other loud guys that you probably don’t get along with?” Tsukki asked in a snarky voice. He glanced at Iwaizumi and saw him smile back at him.

“Yeah, that was exactly what I was ready to leave for.” He laughed, stretching his arms and shoulders while they sat, “Don’t get me wrong, Oikawa is a handful on his own, but he’s more mellow when it’s just the two of us at home. There’s nobody to impress.”

Tsukishima hummed his understanding, eyes fixated on Kuroo’s presence on the court. The raven-haired blocker was absolutely dominating. Tsukishima looked to the score, and a grin formed on his face.

Kuroo’s group had scored eight points already, and the other side had only scored one. Three of their side’s points were from Bokuto spiking, one was from the other spiker, one was a dump shot from Akaashi, and three more points were from Kuroo’s amazing kill blocks.

Tsukishima was mesmerized watching him play. _‘He’s glowing…’_ he thought to himself. The blond couldn’t tear his eyes away from Kuroo’s, watching every movement of his opponent. Twice during the match Kuroo’s eyes had flicked to Tsukishima for a tenth of a second.

Tsukishima noticed that in their time apart, the former captain had grown exponentially as a blocker. He seemed to be relying on his instincts a little more than he used to. The most obvious change was his reflexes were now lightning quick, perhaps even on par with Nishinoya Yuu’s reflexes.

He fit the image of a cat stalking its prey even more now. The visual image made Tsukishima guffaw silently, a laughing smile creeping onto his face. When he turned his head, Iwaizumi was grinning like a wise old geezer at him, his eyes watching Tsukishima's body language.

The younger flinched at his gaze and pointedly looked somewhere else. A hand smacked hard into his back, out of his thoughts. Oikawa was suddenly beside him with a hand on his shoulder, “Black Panther-chan is amazing, isn’t he?”

Tsukki was confused, and turned to grimace at one of his least favorite people, “Huh?”

Iwaizumi spoke up then, flicking Oikawa in the ear as he said, “That’s Kuroo’s nickname; Black Panther.”

Tsukishima actually laughed a little at how ridiculous it sounded, “Let me guess, he picked it himself, right out of the comics.”

Iwaizumi tilted his head at him, “No? Coach Gyaji gave it to him when he first saw Kuroo play. He said something about the way he watches his opponents, like a big cat stalking its prey. Coming from Nekoma on top of that, so it stuck, and that’s his pet name for Kuroo. He’s known by that name with some of the other colleges, too.”

Tsukishima wasn’t sure if he felt sorry for Kuroo or sorry for himself for dating someone so lame.

As if he knew Tsukki had a degrading comment about him in his head, Kuroo’s eyes settled on them, specifically Oikawa. He didn’t look away until Oikawa lifted his hand from Tsukishima’s shoulder, “Okay, okay, I get it. _‘Hands off'_ , jeez.”

The match was over so fast. Kuroo’s group had certainly annihilated the other side, coming up with a fifteen to five victory.

Tsukishima was mildly embarrassed by Kuroo’s stare and Oikawa’s statement, but when the darker man walked up to him and locked eyes with him, sweating and breathing a bit faster than usual, that embarrassment turned to a different fire altogether.

The other match went by with no care from Tsukishima. He was too busy passing heated looks with Kuroo while they chatted with their other teammates. Kuroo had introduced him to some of them, and he felt bad that he couldn’t particularly remember their names. That stupid _Black Panther_ was subtly grinning at him each time he brought someone new over to talk to him, enjoying his discomfort.

Bokuto and Akaashi knew that the situation was getting difficult for Tsukki, helpless to Kuroo’s little game. The pair was also mildly interested in the end results.

“Hey, Akaashi, I bet you that Kuroo and Tsukki _can_ hold out till after Tsukki’s birthday to do it. I have faith in Kuroo.” Bokuto suggested.

Emerald eyes watched Tsukishima from across the court for a moment longer before saying, “Bet accepted, considering I think the opposite. What are we betting?”

Bokuto gave a thumbs up, “A blowjob in the shower… with whipped cream.”

Akaashi’s deadpan was fantastic, “Of course that’s what you bet…fine.”

Practice ended but the court was still set up. On behalf of the four roommates, Bokuto and Kuroo asked if they could stay after and lock up. Coach Gyaji accepted and handed Bokuto the gymnasium keys, “Put them in my office and lock it behind you.”

“Sure thing, Boss.” Kuroo replied for him, waving the man out the door.

Once the gym was quiet sans the four of them, Bokuto’s mood swing struck, and he wiped a tear from his eye, “You guys… do you remember the last time we did this? I do. I missed you guys so much.”

Akaashi patted his back for a moment, “Yes, and here we are again. Bokuto-san, would you like to reminisce more and practice spiking? I’m sure Kuroo-san and Tsukishima-san will block for you if you ask.” The silver-haired man’s ears perked up at the words _‘spiking’_ and _‘practice’_.

“Come block for me?” Bokuto asked, rubbing at his nose.

The other three exchanged equally sarcastic looks. The whole reason they’d stayed in the first place was to do this. Tsukishima and Kuroo nodded in unison, trying not to laugh at him.

Bokuto looked at Akaashi with his big round eyes, “Akaashi, will you toss to me?”

The younger smiled at his boyfriend, “Always, Bokuto-san.”, and kissed the top of his hair.

Bokuto leapt into the air, shouting a big, “Ya-Hoooo!” as he danced around. Akaashi grabbed the ball cart and wheeled it over.

Kuroo and Tsukki took places for a spread block, preparing to spring in any direction. The first spike got through them right down the middle. After that, they decided that bunch blocking and reading would be more effective.

Bokuto was very good at hitting straights after he practiced it a lot, and he tended to hit them more than his crosses unless he was in a pinch or had to do a rebound.

Tsukishima was always quiet, but he was intensely quiet now, taking in all of Bokuto’s movements. He grit his teeth, regret at the opportunity to watch Bokuto and Akaashi in addition to Kuroo earlier sinking in his gut.

“It’s fine, Tsukki. Just relax.” Kuroo whispered from his side, nudging his arm against the pale teens. Tsukishima’s skin prickled where Kuroo had touched him, and he shook off the feeling of pleasure that it brought him.

The blond sank deeper into his stance, willing his heart to be still and to focus. Amber eyes watched Akaashi. Bokuto’s toss to him was a bit low, and the setter had to adjust. He stepped back, wide, and tossed high.

At that angle the ball was only going to go one direction, and that was down. Kuroo was poised perfectly beside him. Every fiber in his being was coiled tight and ready to spring into the air.

Bokuto ran up, and his legs paused in a crouched position for a moment. Tsukishima’s foot twitched, but he willed himself not to jump. Kuroo also remained planted. When Bokuto shot into the air, a second passed, and then Tsukki and Kuroo were side by side in the air, arms like a great wall out in front of them.

Bokuto realized in that moment how much Tsukishima had grown. Not just as a blocker, but physically. He usually didn’t seem to notice changes like these in people, particularly because he had nothing to worry about it for; he wasn’t threatened by others height over his. He was the Ace.

The spiker scared for a moment too long, and he just tapped the ball against the wide array of long, skinny fingers in his face. He had failed that spike, but he smirked, and bunched himself as he lowered to the floor.

When his foot landed, he dashed immediately to the right, thinking he could pull off a super quick he and Akaashi had been working on this past summer for occasions such as these.

Bokuto thought he was certain to surprise Kuroo, and Tsukishima hadn’t seen him play in years.

He jumped, and without thinking much of it, prepared to slam the ball into the floor.

Tsukishima was there suddenly, hands higher than the last time. All-seeing amber eyes with pupils blown wide behind his sports glasses stared back at him, and the ball made a loud, resounding smack as it hit the floor between Bokuto and Akaashi.

Kuroo was frozen in a pose that was supposed to be him running to catch up and assist the block. His mouth was open a little and his eyes were disbelieving.

Tsukishima landed a bit strange, and when he looked around the silent room, all eyes were on him.

Bokuto shook his head and started first, “…What the fuck, Tsukki. How?” The spiker was beyond irritated and impressed all at the same time. Not knowing which emotion to feel, he just sank to his knees and grabbed his head, shaking it dramatically.

“Very nice read, Tsukishima-san. What’s more impressive was that timing.” Akaashi said, going to fetch the ball.

Kuroo’s eyes hooded as he looked at Tsukishima, “I didn’t teach you that.” He said.

“You didn’t teach me _everything_ I know. I’m just used to seeing a _faster_ version of that attack from Hinata, so I just reacted?” he said, scratching the back of his head.

Akaashi returned with the ball and said, “Considering you garnered the nickname The Clever Blocker in high school, this makes sense. Your read blocking skills and your general brainpower combine to raise the overall awareness and skill level of other blockers around you.”

“You also have really long legs so it’s easy to move a bigger distance.” Bokuto chimed in from his place on the floor.

Akaashi continued more, “I’d say you’re definitely conditioned to reacting insanely fast to an equally fast surprise quick. If I had been watching more closely, I’d almost suggest that you knew Bokuto was going to make a rebound and go for a quick. You almost moved before Bokuto even did, Tsukishima-san.”

The youngest looked embarrassed at having all of this attention. “I guess?”, is all he could say.

Kuroo was very _very_ excited. He was already excited because Tsukki and he were finally getting to play volleyball on the same team, and now he was his boyfriend, and he didn't know Tsukki could turn him on like the flick of a switch with his impressive skill set.

It almost brought a tear to his eye. This was a dream come true.

“Can we keep going? That felt good.” Kei asked, ignoring Kuroo’s _'I’ll show you something that feels good’_ comment under his breath.

The next hit, Bokuto tried to cram the ball through a tiny hole in between Kuroo and Tsukishima, but they saw through it and their arms came together like a panel, shutting him out.

Kuroo and Tsukki exchanged looks after the touch. Bokuto tried to do the same thing, and when their arms came together, Bokuto tried to hit a cross over Kuroo’s head, but the Black Panther pulled his right hand up to keep the ball from getting through.

Tsukishima’s face was pink, and he wasn’t entirely sure if it was just from the physical activity. Kuroo’s eyes were still heavy and warm, looking at Tsukishima.

Kuroo lifted the bottom of his shirt to wipe at his face. He kept those eyes on Tsukki, knowing he was mirroring the move when Tsukki spied on him chopping wood in their backyard.

Those amber orbs dropped from his face to his abdomen and teeth unintentionally nibbled at a peach colored lip. When Kuroo dropped the shirt, Tsukishima was nearly out of breath. That damned cat was smirking at him.

Bokuto finally got one through after that, right over Tsukishima’s head. Now the blocking partners were in trouble. Kuroo was flustered by Tsukki’s show of skill, and Tsukki was about to combust from Kuroo purposefully exposing his naked, tanned abdomen and his small dusting of jet black hair leading from his belly button, down the center of that perfect V of hips and into his shorts.

 _‘I’m going to fucking die’_ Tsukki thought to himself, his face felt like it would catch on fire if he didn’t submerge it in ice right now.

Kuroo wouldn’t relent, continuing to press further into Tsukki as they struggled much more to meet Bokuto’s spikes.

Akaashi called off the practice when he saw Bokuto go for a spike that almost hit Kuroo in the face because he didn’t even look at the ball. His face was forward, but eyes were lingering on Tsukki’s face.

“We’re done now. It’s getting a bit late and I am starved.” He said suddenly. Bokuto looked mildly confused and he was about to ask Akaashi what was wrong, but the look his beau was giving him said not to question it.

The two blockers stared at one another for a moment longer before Kuroo tore himself away from the younger, going to help collect the balls.

Bokuto had been too busy hitting spikes to notice the electricity in the air between Kuroo and Tsukishima. If he hadn’t know better, their beat red faces would almost seem normal after a good practice session.

During clean up, Tsukishima and Kuroo were trying to wrap the net up properly and Akaashi watched their hands touch on top of the rolled net. They both had frozen and looked at one another’s mouths. He wanted to laugh at how obvious they were being. He had the bet in the bag, and the setter had to admit it he was a little excited to see Bokuto naked and on his knees in the shower, slurping whipped cream off of his cock.

The walk back to the dorm was pretty terrible at first. Kuroo and Tsukishima were holding hands like normal boyfriends, but there was so much static in the air between them. You could nearly see it in the light of the street lamps glowing overhead as they passed them.

Bokuto and Akaashi wanted to leave the others alone, so once the road back to the central part of the campus split, Bokuto said, “We’re going to go grab take out to bring back to the dorm. Are you guys cool with Chinese?”

When Kuroo croaked a “Yeah”, his voice deep, and Tsukki nodded, the two of them parted from their group faster than they had intended, but Akaashi reassured his lover that the new couple understood and that they needed to work it out on their own.

Kuroo nearly dragged Tsukishima back toward the dorm. Luckily Tsukishima had long legs and kept up, although it was still uncomfortable. The farther from the central campus area you walked, the fewer street lights there were. When the two made it to the dense wooded area leading to Woodland Park Dorm, Kuroo spun around to face Tsukki.

He was close, much too close for it not to be considered danger zone. Kuroo’s hot breath tickled Tsukishima’s lips. “Can I kiss you now?” Kuroo muttered in a hushed voice, his hand at Tsukki’s neck, thumb sweeping across his lips slowly, teasing himself.

Tsukishima just watched him as best as he could in the darkness around them. Only the light from a lamp yards off was dimly illuminating his face. Kuroo bit his lip and choked off a sound that was close to a moan. 

The blond’s face was aflame again. “You don’t have to keep asking when… we’re alone.”, he whispered back, his hand making a fist in Kuroo’s jacket at his side. His eyes slid shut and his head tilted in anticipation for the raven-haired man.

Neither of them could count the times that they’d shared kisses. Apart from the incident on Kuroo’s bed, kissing was all they had done, and it was quickly becoming an inadequate form of relief. It definitely felt nice, but it only fueled the fire in their bellies more.

Kuroo moved his feet, slowly shuffling Tsukki backwards until he felt rough bark at his back. Their tongues danced, and Tsukki took initiative, biting at Kuroo’s lip. The elder growled gently, pushing his hips into Tsukishima’s, trapping him against the tree.

A large hand snaked underneath his shirt and up his side. Light fingernail scratches down his ribs made Tsukishima gasp into Kuroo’s mouth.

“Feel good?” he asked between their dancing tongues. His thumb rubbed a soothing circle against Tsukki’s hip bone, and he was earned an appreciative sigh.

The hand traveled back up to the ribs, and when Kuroo rocked his hips lightly into Tsukishima’s, his fingers also brushed across his nipple, making Tsukki cry out.

Kuroo pulled back to look at his boyfriend’s face. The light was barely there. He couldn’t see his blush, but he could see his eyes were half closed and his mouth was open, his beautiful face contorted into an expression Kuroo definitely wanted to see more of.

Tsukishima was panting, his eyes darting from Kuroo’s face to his abdomen. “Not… not fair.” He pouted, his fingers barely touching the fabric of Kuroo’s t-shirt at his midsection.

A pause, and Kuroo kissed him once more, “You wanna touch under here?” he asked when he pulled away.

Tsukki nodded without looking at him, fingers brushing the fabric more. _‘So fucking cute.’_ , he thought, and Kuroo removed his jacket and his shirt in fast movement as if the clothing were on fire.

“No… you’ll catch a cold. Jacket on.” Tsukki whispered. Kuroo blushed harder and wrapped Tsukishima into a tight hug, smiling and laughing lightly. Bless him for caring about Kuroo’s well-being over his own pleasure.

Tsukki squeaked at the sudden hug, melting into Kuroo’s enormous warmth. It was almost too much on top of his own flushed skin.

“Jacket.” He said again, words barely audible. Kuroo laughed more and picked the black garment up from the ground, stuffing his arms in the sleeves and grabbing Tsukki’s hands in his own.

The blond whimpered when Kuroo placed his hands directly onto his stomach. The elder hissed low, leaning in for a kiss. When Tsukki scratched his nails lightly down Kuroo’s skin experimentally, he growled and pressed his hips back into him against the tree.

The reaction fueled him further, spreading his fingers wide and running them back up from his belly button to his chest, over a dark nipple.

Kuroo’s lips were instantly at Kei’s neck, and his hips rolled forward. A thumb brushed over his nipple again under his shirt, and the blond bucked harder into him, a gasp passing his lips.

A wet path was paved up Tsukki’s neck, and Kuroo blew cold air against it, making him shiver against him.

“ _Gods_ , Tsukki…” Kuroo purred; revleling in the reactions he was pulling out of the blond. He could feel him growing against his hips.

Tsukki’s hands drove slowly back down the flat plane of Kuroo’s abdomen, and his fingertips touched the waistband of his shorts.

Kuroo panted into his ear, “I’ll take it out if you want me to.” He waited patiently for an answer, his teeth peeking out to drag gently up the column of Tsukki’s neck. The younger shivered again.

A heat engulfed Tsukki’s whole body like wildfire, “W-we’re outside, Kuroo-san.” He tried desperately to make it sound like a legitimate excuse.

Kuroo moved back to Tsukishima’s lips, and gently pulled his chin up to place one last wet kiss on them. He could tell Tsukki was nervous about someone seeing them; hand holding was the only form of PDA he wasn’t opposed to currently.

The raven-haired man pulled away, taking Tsukki’s hand in his own and kissing it, too. “Come on, let’s go home.”, he said, smiling warmly. He picked his shirt up from the ground with his free hand.

Tsukishima was dazed a moment longer, but pulled himself from the tree when Kuroo gently tugged at his hand.

The pair walked the remaining yards to the dorm in a stupor, both still stupidly drunk on the kisses of the other, and when they entered the dorm and made it to the top of the stairs, Kuroo kissed Tsukishima lightly again.

“Tsukki, I-… you _kill_ me with that face.”, he admitted, his fingers playing in the fine hair at the back of his neck, thumb sweeping across his cheek.

Tsukishima just blinked at him, not understanding that his reactions and expressions were making his boyfriend question his self-control.

Kuroo cleared his throat, “Sorry, Tsukki. I’m at my limit.” He smiled, his face, neck and ears a scarlet red. 

The blond nodded his understanding, “I’m sorry I’m making this-“, he swallowed thickly, “difficult for you.” He shook his head gently, trying to clear the haze from his head.

Kuroo laughed at that, “It’s not just _hard_ for me. You’re affected too.” The man pointed down between them. Tsukishima didn’t have to look to know what he meant.

They parted there in the hallway. Kuroo went to his room, but before he shut the door, he smiled at Tsukki standing outside his own. The younger grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and retired to the bathroom.

In the safety of his room, Kuroo immediately reached for his headphones and his ipod. He was way too excited not to relieve himself. _‘We won’t be able to last much longer…’_ he thought to himself, flopping onto his bed. He thought of Tsukki as he tabbed through his music.

Hoobastank’s _‘Let It Out’_ flooded his ears and his hand snaked into his shorts. The block Tsukki performed was the spark, and Kuroo replayed the sight in his head. One simple touch and he hissed against his pillow. Tsukki had shot backwards on the court, rounding to the side to run up and jump. His arms were high, fingers spread wide. _‘Those fingers…’_ he thought, stroking more forcefully, bottom lip between his teeth.

He had done everything in his power not to jump on the lean blond haired god in that moment. His fist around his swollen cock sped up and he stuttered a moan, his eyes locked shut.

Then all of the little touches between them finally got to Tsukki, and he couldn’t concentrate because Kuroo was in his space. Seeing the calm, cool tactician slipping up so easily just because of his presence was more gratifying that he thought it would be.

The kissing in the dark was amazing. It helped relieve the burn, and when his thumb had swept across his chest… “ _Fuck_ …” Kuroo panted, sucking in a sharp breath. He wanted to hear that sound from Tsukki again.

He recalled Tsukki’s pouting lips as he played with Kuroo’s t-shirt, silently hinting that he wanted to touch him. Kuroo’s jerking became more frantic and he thumbed the slit, smearing more pre-cum over himself.

He could almost still feel Tsukki’s hands on his stomach, shooting sparks low in his belly from where those fingers were. When they’d skimmed his shorts, Kuroo had sworn that he was going to Hell.

His fingers gripped tighter, pace unfathomable fast. Breath catching in his throat, he conjured the image of Tsukki’s face after Kuroo had asked if he wanted him to take it out, and he moaned loudly, turning his face into his pillow and riding out his orgasm.

___________________________________________

Tsukishima was definitely going to touch himself in the shower. He swore he had never been this hard in his life. He couldn’t get the images of Kuroo out of his head, and when he finally made his way under the warm water’s spray, he was red and dripping.

One experimental touch and he shivered. He placed his free hand against the wall, leaning forward and letting the water run over his shoulders and down his back. He pictured the predatory expression he was wearing when they left the gymnasium in the dark, and the streetlight glowing off of his face. Kei whimpered. That face was dangerous to him. Made him understand that Kuroo’s thoughts were centered around doing naughty things to him.

He shivered, the excitement and anticipation he felt when he saw that expression leaving their mark. His hand stroked once more, with more force.

Tsukki thought of the tree in the dark, and Kuroo’s tongue inside his mouth, battling with his own for dominance. He bit his lip and shut his eyes. He could still taste the citrus flavor of Kuroo’s mouth.

His hand moved faster, he was so wound-up he knew he wouldn’t last long. Kuroo had flicked his thumb over his nipple, and Tsukishima had never in a million years thought he would love that feeling this much. He had never touched them when he was masturbating before.

He leaned off the wall and experimentally reached up, his finger gently prodding the perky button of skin. With his hand around his own cock, the combination sent a shockwave from his chest to his groin, and he moaned quietly.

The memory of Kuroo’s abdomen and its glory was circulating his mind’s eye, and what it felt like to feel his muscled torso. Tsukki was so close, his breath ragged, mouth open.

Kuroo’s voice in his head, _‘I’ll take it out if you want me to.’_ , sent him over the edge, running his thumb back and forth over his chest and his hand jerking madly. His head snapped back in a silent moan as the hot water ran down his neck and chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH!!!!!! I'm an awful smut writer, and I am terribly sorry it took me so long to get this out.  
> My Dad just had a major surgery and between the overtime and work, I've been at his house taking care of him in recovery.  
> I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter! Things get more FUN in the next one. <3


	7. September 24th - 25th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Tsukki have an inability to keep their hands off of one another, and Akaashi is a mastermind schemer who enlists the help of his boyfriend for his plans.

On Thursday morning, Kuroo was wide awake after a fitful night of sleep; a blond haired god doing _things_ to him running rampant in his thoughts. His eyes shifted to the red numbers on the digital clock staring back at him while he pulled the weighted bars back in front of him again.

Only 6:02 am.

Kuroo was not usually the type of person to feel agitated or pent-up, but the few and far between instances when he felt the irritation; he would find himself unable to sleep. That made his conscious sink further into frustration, and most of the time resulted in the current situation:

An early morning in the dormitory’s small gym room working out to the deafening sound of his favorite adrenaline-pumping music blasting through his headphones. The tension in his body usually didn’t have the strength to stick around after a rigorous session.

___________________________________________

Tsukishima was outside and sweating before the sun was even up all of the way. He’d left the house to run and gather his wits before six o’clock, thinking the rest of the dorm was still dead to the world.

Music was bleeding through his headphones as he ran the long way around the path. While he worked, thoughts of Kuroo muddled his brain, and Tsukki found himself genuinely concerned with how he was expected to focus on volleyball and not a dark eyed demon that made his head foggy and slow and warm whenever he was within two feet of him.

His legs pushed faster and harder on the pavement, feeling annoyed at the situation. There was so much tension between them, and the last thing Tsukishima wanted to do was rush to relieve the itch and potentially ruin the flavor of their mutual sexual frustration with one another.

He mentally considered that even doing the full act could seriously damage him if not done properly, assuming that he would be the bottom. A mental note on the back burner in his mind prodded him; Tsukki had been meaning to _try_ to work himself up to it when he found the time and privacy.

Half of him thought to ask Akaashi for more information, but the other half cringed at the mental image of Akaashi’s all-knowing eyes and that smile that got on his nerves. He was also assuming that Akaashi was the bottom of he and Bokuto’s relationship, and Tsukki admitted to himself that if he seriously thought about it, he wouldn’t be surprised if the couple often switched roles.

The bottom line was that the situation couldn’t possibly be remedied before practice this afternoon.

 _‘How tricky…’_ he mused.

The remainder of the run consisted of Tsukishima telling himself that his conviction to start working on himself today was the right decision. If he were genuine with his own body and mind, he desperately wanted to get to that point with the devilish man. But did Kuroo even want that yet, was he ready for that?

Tsukishima smirked to himself, recalling all of the initiated kisses and pulling Tsukki into his lap and the most recent line of Kuroo saying he would take his erection out if Tsukki wanted him to. The sweat on his neck turned cold when he thought about it.

 _‘Of course he’s ready.’_ He thought, although he doubted Kuroo would do it without Tsukki having to go to embarrassing means to make him understand just how much Tsukki wanted it too.

The blond shook away the thoughts, rounding a large boulder and coming to the underpass of trees that led back to Woodland Park. The sun was almost up, and it’s rays were beginning to glitter through the trees when Tsukishima entered the building.

He wanted to shower and then organize his messenger bag for his classes. It was still quiet when Tsukki climbed the stairs and entered his room to collect fresh clothes. Akaashi was still sleeping peacefully.

When he entered the bathing room, Tsukishima was surprised to find Kuroo sitting on the wooden bench with wet hair, fully dressed in a pair of black jeans with holes in the knees and a red hooded sweatshirt that read _NEKOMA_ across the front. He was pulling on his socks when he noticed Kei standing in the doorway.

“Oh, good morning!” the cat chimed, a wide smile on his lips.

Tsukishima blinked, approaching the lockers to prepare for his shower, “Morning.” He said. He steeled himself not to be awkward from his nerves between last night and his thoughts while running.

Kuroo was in an awfully good mood as well, “Have you eaten, Tsukki?” he asked.

“Not yet, I just got back from a run.”

Kuroo peeked around at his face, “Are you hungry?”

Tsukishima sighed, turning to face him as he pulled his glasses off. As he was about to say he was, his stomach growled loudly between them.

Kuroo snorted a laugh, “Alright then. Would you like to go get something from the coffee shop or would you rather have something here?”

Kei was silent for a moment, thoughtful. It would be nice to get coffee. The shop didn’t open until seven, and the thought of a fresh bagel with cream cheese was all he needed to be persuaded to go.

“Let’s go out.” He said seriously, eyes focused on Kuroo’s, “Now please let me get my shower so we can go. I’m starving.”

“Obviously.” Kuroo grinned at him. He leaned forward and pursed his lips, waiting for Tsukki to meet him the rest of the way.

After the short exchange, Kuroo left him in peace. Tsukishima undressed quickly and brought his caddy into the shower, a small smile gracing his lips before he turned the water on. The entire bathroom smelled like a gentle citrus soap.

 _‘Like Kuroo-san.’_ He concluded, a contented sigh passing through him.

___________________________________________

At _The Coffee Shot_ , Granny Kyoko greeted the pair with her nearly toothless grin, “Ah, Tsukishima-kun and Mr. Pumpkin Spice Latte! Welcome, welcome!”

Tsukki waved to her and hid his little laugh at calling Kuroo by his idiotic drink choices, “What are you going to do when the season is over and Pumpkin everything is no longer here?” he asked.

Kuroo paused and locked eyes with the blond, giving a double thumbs up, and said very seriously, “Sugar Cookie Latte, duh.”

“That’s so stupid.” Tsukishima said, shaking his head as he approached the counter.

Kuroo laughed as he followed, “Yeah, yeah.”

The smell of fresh breads, espresso, and other coffee shop related pastries filled both of their noses, and Kuroo physically pulled in a deep breath through his nose, eyes closed, and leaned forward towards the source.

“That smell is wonderful, Kyoko-san.” Tsukishima said, digging his wallet out of his pants.

“It certainly does! Now let me take a guess. Pumpkin Spice Latte for him” she said, pointing at Kuroo, “And a Caramel Macchiato for you?”

Kuroo grinned and Tsukishima smiled a little sheepishly, “Yes please, and I’d like a plain bagel with cream cheese as well. Kuroo-san, what would you like?”

The tanned man thought for a moment before asking, “Do you have chocolate croissants?”

She nodded and took the bill Tsukishima held out to her. After giving him his change, she turned to make their order, “Go sit down somewhere. I’ll bring it out in a minute.” She offered them with a smile.

The pair ate and drank in happy silence. Only two other people were in the shop at this hour, and that was a student lounging in the baggiest sweatpants ever on one of the cushioned benches at the window, reading a book and sipping her coffee, and Granny Kyoko.

After they had eaten their bagel and croissant, Kuroo and Tsukishima’s hands not holding their cups were on the table, gently touching fingers or palms while they sipped their coffee and passed warm, contented sighs between them.

Tsukishima smiled to himself, a thought passing through him. Although he wasn’t sure if Kuroo was a coffee fanatic like he was, Tsukki was at least thankful that Kuroo enjoyed it well enough to sit with Tsukishima and enjoy a cup in peaceful silence.

Kuroo seemed to understand very quickly that Tsukishima needed coffee to wake up properly, and often throughout the day as well. He also would never tell Tsukki that he thoroughly enjoyed watching him drink coffee. Kuroo would bet money that Tsukki didn’t realize he actually made happy faces and happy sounds when the liquid life passed his lips.

___________________________________________

The rest of the dorm was awake when the returned, hand in hand and looking guilty. Kuroo had suggested they visit the same tree from the night before, and Tsukishima, fueled by coffee into a moment of bravado, agreed.

The younger had laughed openly at Kuroo’s expression when he had agreed suddenly. He had not anticipated him to go along with it, and admitted he was joking. Tsukishima had pouted for a moment, and Kuroo kissed him anyway.

It had only gotten a little heated, standing there in the open under the trees with the sunlight twinkling through the canopy. The leaves had crunched loudly under Kuroo’s boots when he closed the space between them to make out for a brief moment.

Tsukishima had lost the bravado when the haze of want began to cloud him and pulled back, wanting to go inside.

The twins were seated at one of the tables in the kitchen, eating cereal and watching the woods outside through the sliding glass door when Kuroo had peeked his head around the kitchen entryway.

Tsukishima parted with him upstairs, at his door. A simple peck on the cheek and a wave from Kuroo before he turned down the hallway to his own bedroom.

When he entered the room, Akaashi was sitting indian-style on his bed, a cup of orange juice and a plate of toast on his night stand. He was reading that same book, like he had been all week.

“Good morning, Tsukishima-san.” He said without looking at him.

Tsukki shut the door and shucked his jacket off, tossing it over a bed post, “Morning.”

Akaashi abruptly shut his book, turning towards Tsukishima, “Tsukishima-san, can I ask you something?”

Without meeting his eyes, Tsukki answered, “Yeah?” while he flopped backwards onto his bed.

“Are you a virgin?” Akaashi phrased the question as if it were no big deal at all.

Tsukki sat up too quickly and cringed, “…Ha?”

Akaashi added, “Ah, sorry. I guess it sounded more harsh that I intended…”

A pause stretched between them as Akaashi struggled to think of ways to inquire about it and make it less awkward.

Tsukishima thought back to his inner monologue from his run, and cleared his throat, “…What about it?”

Emerald eyes snapped back up to glance at guarded amber orbs, “Ah, I just want you to know…” he began, confused by the trouble he was having forming sentences. This was a delicate topic, and Akaashi didn’t want to make Tsukki shut down.

“Bokuto-san and I have both noticed the way you and Kuroo-san look at each other.” He confessed, “We are both very happy you’ve admitted your feelings and we are cheering you on. However…” A deep breath and Akaashi met Tsukishima’s eyes completely.

“What I’m trying to get at is I’m here to offer you any advice on _anything_ you have concerns about. Ah, how should I say this?”

Tsukishima was blushing, but he whispered, “Are you offering me sex advice?”

It was Akaashi’s turn to look mildly embarrassed, wholly out of his element of collected composure. When he couldn’t think of another excuse, the older laughed, “Ahah, yeah? I guess I am.”

No laugh came from Tsukishima. He wore a serious expression, eyes downcast and thoughtful. He nodded to nothing in particular and quickly looked back at Akaashi, “Um…” he began, but trailed off.

Akaashi cleared his head then, saying, “I’m not trying to pressure you or anything. I just… I know what it was like the first time for _me_ , and I wish I had a friend with experience there to answer any questions I felt too embarrassed to bring to Bokuto-san.”

Tsukishima looked sad and slightly horrified, “Not that it was bad, I mean. It was just a lot of hassle and reading and worrying for nothing. I felt like I had over-prepared, almost?” Akaashi corrected.

“Ah.” Tsukishima said, resuming his thoughtful expression.

When the silence dragged on for a moment, Akaashi opened his book to continue reading. A hushed voice broke the tension, “What is it like?”

A rosy tint fell over Akaashi’s cheeks. He put his book back down and smiled, “Oh. Ah, well… it’s _amazing_ , obviously. Were it anything short of that, I wouldn’t do it.”

Tsukishima nodded at him, eyes focused on the face of his roommate.

“So how did you… over-prepare?” the blond inquired.

 _‘So adorable.’_ Akaashi thought as he smiled at the way Tsukishima was looking at him, “For starters, I did a lot of research online. I looked at a lot of porn, honestly.” He smirked at Tsukishima’s expression, “Mostly watched how other guys fingered themselves. Figuring out how to do that, and be comfortable enough to jack off at the same time is probably the worst of it in the beginning.”

Tsukishima gulped hard, but didn’t say anything else. Akaashi surmised, “What I would recommend is whenever you’re going to try to prepare yourself, make sure you have an entire bottle of lube. Don’t get anything with fragrance, and just start slow. First just work on pressing a finger to yourself and getting used to a position that you think you’ll be comfortable in.”

The younger nodded quickly, taking in the information with a blushing face. Akaashi stressed, “Whatever you do though, don’t rush it. Take all of the time you need to work yourself up to where you know you’ll be comfortable. Kuroo-san won’t rush you, and believe me when I say he understands that you’re totally new to this. He won’t stop pestering Bokuto-san with his worry over you.”

Tsukishima smiled at that, the blush deepening over his cheeks. His eyes warmed a bit and a “Thank you, Akaashi-san.” Passed his lips.

“You’re welcome. Anything else?” Akaashi paused, looking at Tsukki expectantly. When he shook his head, he removed himself from his bed and mentioned, “I’m always just a text away if you ever have any questions while you’re uh…in the moment.”

Tukishima froze, but settled and nodded towards the floor, “Okay.” He whispered.

Exiting the room with a fresh set of clothes, Akaashi left Tsukishima to his thoughts.

Tsukki excused himself to the balcony. Time came and went where Tsukishima thought quite a bit about Kuroo being hyper-aware of his being a total greenhorn to the whole sex thing. It made him cringe, and he had a desperate resolve to change that.

For another hour, he sat outside and researched some interesting facts on his phone. Most of them seemed entirely impossible from the pictures that represented them. However, there were a few helpful ideas he had looked further into. There were pictures of two men having intercourse and imagining Kuroo and himself in those positions made his skin melt, even in the early Autumn chill.

Tsuishima had to stop himself from looking at more before he was left on the balcony with a swollen erection and no way would he relieve himself outside where anyone could catch him.

He sighed, stuffing his phone back into his pocket and returning to his room. To his surprise, Akaashi was nowhere to be found. If Tsukishima was going to _try_ anything, he wanted to make damn well certain that he would be undisturbed.

His phone was yanked from within his pocket once more, where he punched in a message: 

_From: Tsukishima_

_Hey… are you at_  
_home?_

Waiting around for a reply left Tsukki to pace back and forth in their room, the fingers of his free hand coming up to touch at his lips. His phone buzzed in his grasp.

_From: Akaashi_

_Nobody except_  
_the twins and you._  
_;)_  
_K &B have RA stuff,_  
_I’m at the library._

Tsukishima didn’t realize he smiled slightly. _‘Now is as good a time as any.’_ He understood.

He gently tossed his phone onto the bed beside his laptop. Discarding his pants, he reached into desk drawer for the small bottle of lubrication he typically used when jacking off. It accompanied the phone and the laptop on the bed, followed by Tsukki.

He hadn’t even begun doing anything private yet when his phone buzzed on the comforter and Tsukishima may or may not have let a tiny shriek escape him. He growled, opening a message.

_From: Akaashi_

_I’ll be here for at_  
_least an hour._

_Have fun. ;)_  
_Don’t hesitate to_  
_text me if you_  
_have ??????s_

Tsukishima chucked the phone to the end of the bed, scowling at it. “Damn him.” He said to no one. He shuffled through a few pages he had visited minutes ago on his phone, finding one that described – with pictures - the easiest way to start this process.

In another tab, he opened some porn and plugged his headphones into the jack, sliding them over his ears. Some minutes and videos passed and Tsukishima was teasing himself, chest rising and falling quickly as he lay there, lightly touching himself.

When he thought he should start doing _that_ , he let another video’s audio play in his ears while he went back to the article, mirroring the position of the model. He had to admit it to himself, the positioning was awkward, his arm bent back straight down and his wrist felt as though it might cramp at any second.

He had seen another model in a more comfortable position for the angle; sitting up and leaning back, legs spread open for both hands to access the penis and the anal region. Tsukishima gulped at it, not sure he was up to feeling that exposed yet.

He settled for trying in his current position on his side, arm reached around behind him. Kei clicked back to one of his favorite videos when he was really worked up and squirted a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He slowly reached back and while stroking himself, gently touched.

At first, it was cold against his sensitive skin and he hissed. His hand gripped around his cock harder while he gingerly smeared the lube around himself, gently touching a finger around the hole. It was new, and a little different, but not unwelcome at all.

As the video played and he rubbed himself into a dripping mess, his fingers slowly rubbed circles, then prodded. Even just touching it felt kind of nice. He felt like he was teasing himself, and half way through the porn, the tip of his index finger slipped into the tight heat.

Tsukishima hissed, and then, when he jerked his length, moaned low in his throat, an entirely new blaze spreading across his face. He left the finger without moving, continuing the slow pace with his fist. He focused on the pleasure; let it stoke the fire in his belly before he dared to move his finger at all.

For the sake of it getting dry, he moved it minimally, until he was starting to shake and take stiff, sharp breaths through his teeth, the rhythm of his hand becoming erratic as it brushed over his cock faster.

When the telltale bolts of pleasure in his belly told him he wouldn’t last much longer, he began to move the index finger in and out slowly. He managed to repeat the motion three times before he was nearly shouting as he climaxed, rocking the finger as far as he could into himself. He saw flashing bursts of white hot stars, and his hand was cramping.

The high was incredible, and when his rationality and breathing returned to normal, Tsukishima wondered why the hell he had never tried that before, smiling to himself.

___________________________________________

Thursday’s practice wasn’t terrible. Tsukishima couldn’t really remember how he managed to get away with looking like he actually knew what he was doing when all he could remember was exchanging desperately hot looks with Kuroo, especially after having the best orgasm of his life while imagining Kuroo’s cock in his ass.

Akaashi also couldn’t keep his eyes off of Tsukki, and had even dared to tell Tsukki he was _'simply radiant’_ this evening while batting his stupidly long lashes at him right in front of Kuroo. Bokuto had snorted obnoxiously at the comment, and Kuroo had looked wholeheartedly confused.

Coach Gyaji had set the court up so each different type of player could practice with their own and get helpful tips and hints from their seniors while he rotated between the four groups and gave input. He’d managed something about Kuroo and Tsukishima looking good while they jumped together for a block. Tsukki winced and looked wide-eyed at Kuroo, who had brushed it off, explaining that it wasn’t meant like he knew they were _together_.

The practice had droned on, hot stares becoming hotter until it was nearly a competition, Tsukki’s expressions daring Kuroo to do something, and Kuroo teasing Tsukki with his lips. For those who were the wiser, the thick haze of infatuation wasn’t uncommon. Both Bokuto and Akaashi had a similar experience back in their beginning, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi had instantly known what was happening. Akaashi recalled Oikawa saying it was a high like no other; that it was _‘celestial’_ , in a world like no other.

At the end of the session, where Coach Gyaji talked about upcoming practices and events, the team sat on the benches before him. While sitting beside Tsukishima, Akaashi had whispered not-very-quietly that if Tsukishima and Kuroo didn’t do it soon they might burn down the gymnasium with their stares at each other.

At his left, Bokuto had snickered quietly, grinning at the couple beside them. To his right, Tsukishima’s face heated to a deep shade of scarlet and he glared at Akaashi. Kuroo had heard it as well, and although he didn’t react or even look at Akaashi, his pink ears gave him away.

The group left the gymnasium while the sun was starting to set. Akaashi dragged Bokuto to the library and Kuroo had taken Tsukishima’s hand in his own as they walked back to the dorm.

While in the middle of conversation, Kuroo had a spell that had him malfunctioning. They had reached the wooded area. The sun was casting a beautiful orange hue over everything as it set, and the trees were turning their colors for the season. He had looked up at Tsukishima’s face while they were debating their favorite scy-fy fandoms, and the only word that could form in his mind was _ethereal_.

His chest clenched and he so desperately wanted in that moment to capture the image of Tsukki’s pale, blond-haired, amber-eyed face in the glow of that setting sun forever. He burned it into his mind for safe keeping.

Tsukishima had looked puzzled after a moment, asking Kuroo if he was alright. When the older man only asked if he could kiss him, he was even more confused. While their lips repeatedly met, Kuroo whispered how beautiful he thought Tsukki was, leaving the taller to blush and stutter and kiss him back with his peachy lips.

That moment had resulted in an overly sweet and slow make-out session until the sun was down and they laughed at themselves as they stood there in the near dark.

Tsukishima remembered asking himself how he got so lucky as he fell asleep at eight in the evening.

___________________________________________

Sunlight sparked in through the window, and when Kei reached for his glasses and slipped them on, he realized someone was standing in front of his bed. Even half-asleep, his eyes shot up to see Akaashi standing beside it, a rectangular box wrapped in orange paper in his hands.

“Happy early birthday, Tsukishima-san.” He said; a lazy smile on his face.

The blond rubbed at his eyes, sitting up. He yawned, “What… what is this all about, Akaashi-san?” He scooted over towards the head of his bed to make room for Akaashi.

When he plopped down on the end, he extended the gift in his hands, “Like I said: Happy early Birthday. Please accept this gift.”

Tsukishima took the box in his own hands, “Thank you, Akaashi-san. You didn’t need to give me anything.”

Akaashi hummed a small laugh, “Just trust me. You’ll thank me later.” He rose from the bed, dark green eyes glittering mischievously.

The paper was picked at a corner and the orange wrapping slid off of the clear plastic of the box in Tsukki’s hands, revealing a fire-engine red dildo. Tsukishima’s head snapped up to Akaashi’s face and his golden eyes were dark, “Akaashi-san…” he began.

The older roommate shifted, pointing a finger at the box, “Now, now… you’re a grown man. I’m not saying you _have to_ use it, but sometimes they come in handy when you’re feeling, hm… shall I say, lonely?”

Tsukishima whined, “You’re horrible. I take it back, I don’t want to accept this.” He flopped backwards onto his pillows, still clutching the box in his hand.

Akaashi leaned over him, “Too late.” He said simply before walking out with his satisfied grin in place.

___________________________________________

The day had dragged on after Akaashi had given him his _gift_ and ran out on him. Tsukki had made a pot of coffee and ended up drinking the entire pot as he lazed about the dorm. It wasn’t humid like it was forecast, so he spent most of his morning curled up under a blanket on the balcony, catching up on his favorite manga subscription on his phone and checking out the college’s website now that the schedules were up online.

His Mother had called him right before lunch, asking him about campus and how his friends were doing and if he was eating properly. When he hadn’t replied, she scolded him that coffee did not in fact cover all of the food groups. She laughed when he told her about his job at the local coffee shop.

She had admitted that she had been nagging Akiteru to come stay over more now that none of her children were in her house. She outright asked Kei to come home this weekend for his birthday, but he declined on the lie that was he had a lot to get ready for and he wouldn’t make it back in time to get a good night’s rest before his first day ever of college.

His point had been made and his Mother agreed, although she whined about it. She said he was too much of an adult already and cried about missing her little baby. Tsukki had told her he had to go then on the promise that he would at least answer the phone on Sunday when she called to wish him a happy birthday.

Tsukishima had found the twins in the kitchen arguing about lunch when he came down to make himself a peanut butter sandwich. Once his own was made, both of them stared at him intently until he sighed and silently made one for each of them as well.

He definitely thought they were annoying and he definitely didn’t think that this is what it had been like for Akiteru when they were younger and he had to make lunch for Kei when their Mother wasn’t home. Not at all.

___________________________________________

Tsukishima sat on his bed, surrounded by new notebooks and a stack of textbooks and pencils and pens and a calculator and endless other necessary supplies for his classes. He tried, for the millionth time, to organize everything in a way he liked before Monday.

Akaashi sat across from him, organizing his own black bag. Tsukki pointedly ignored him. Thankfully, the silence didn’t have to go on for too long, as a knock at the door before it opened and revealed one Bokuto.

“Akaashi, I’m bored. Wanna go see a movie?” he asked as he entered the room, trying to find a space on his bed to fit half of his behind. He gave up, shoving one of Akaashi’s text books to the side so he could sit.

Akaashi scowled, “Alright, alright. Give me a minute.” He huffed, carefully picking his way over his things to get off of the bed. While he changed into more fitting clothes, Bokuto glanced at Tsukishima and gave him an awkward, red-faced smile.

It was Tsukishima’s turn to scowl, _‘Of course he knows about it…’_ he thought.

As the couple left the room, Akaashi lingered a moment longer than necessary, smiling at Tsukki. The blond flicked him off, but it only made his smile turn into a downright grin as he closed the door behind him.

After another mindless half an hour of toiling over the supplies, Kei realized just how quiet it was. He hadn’t seen Kuroo since the morning when they exchanged a brief, lazy kiss downstairs when Kuroo saw him doing laundry as he was headed out the door.

Normally, everyone would be at practice by now. Tsukishima didn’t really have plans for the evening and decided that a shower was a good place to start. He cleaned up his mess, grabbed for another set of sweats and an old Karasuno tee, and headed for the bathroom.

While washing, Tsukki thought of Kuroo, and wondered about what it might be like to bathe with him. _‘Stupid.’_ He thought to himself, a blush creeping up his neck.

He tried to dismiss this thought, but it stuck around and left Tsukki thinking about other parts of Kuroo besides his stupid laugh and his stupid hair and his stupid _everything_. So much so that Tsukishima began to get excited and entertain the idea of practicing fingering himself again, and that he now had a tool to help him get there.

A tool that he wanted to wait to use until after he had actually done it. If he were honest with himself, he wasn’t sure he could get himself hot and bothered and ready enough to handle anything of decent size except for Kuroo himself for the time being. The revelation was embarrassing.

He finished his shower slowly, teasing himself as he washed and rinsed. He wanted to come once and then experiment back in the bedroom, but he wasn’t certain if either of the twins was home and he wasn't feeling brave enough to chance getting caught. _‘It’s already bad enough’_ he reflected, looking down at his own stiff length.

Kei managed to quietly peek out of the bathroom and run across the hall to his room in nothing but his shirt and towel, his dirty clothes and sweats slung over his shoulder. He only pulled his boxers and sweat pants on and up to his thighs once he was in the safety of his room.

The towel was tossed over a bed post as Tsukki fell sideways into his bed and pulled open his laptop. The toy had been stuffed into the drawer full of socks and underwear below his bed. He momentarily thought about opening it, but he shook off the thought. He couldn’t fit more than one finger right now anyway, there was no point in trying.

He did however need the lube he had also stashed in the same drawer yesterday. Without looking, Tsukki reached over to pull open the drawer and rummage around until he found the bottle. He didn’t bother to shut it right now.

Taking himself into his hand, he used the other to navigate to the porn site he frequented. He wanted to look at fingering videos, wanted to see what they were like. He had never watched videos of guys jerking off and masturbating before.

Tsukishima watched a few of younger men positioned where their heads were out of view and they were jerking off while using anal beads or other forms of relief in their asses. One even featured a guy using golf balls. When he watched another of someone using anal beads, he moaned softly, his own ring of muscle clenching when the first bead was gently tugged out. The detail of the video helped, and to Tsukishima’s personal kink, the sound of it spiked a bolt of electricity into his groin.

He gelled up his fingers gently prodding himself in time with the beads slowly going in and out of the ass on screen.

He didn’t want to come as quickly tonight, so he only teased himself, searching for all sorts of anal teasing videos, and he began to see several featuring something called _‘Edging'_ come up.

His finger tapped the cursor over the one that looked the most interesting. Tsukki watched; it began like any other solo masturbation porn. A young, muscled man working his fist around his wet cock, and as it drew on, he would occasionally remove his hand from it entirely or squeeze it tightly around the base without moving it. The member would twitch and bounce slightly, and Tsukki could hear the man’s breathing become strained, his abdomen tucking and expanding with the intense feeling.

Tsukki circled his own puckered hole with his finger and tapped it, but didn’t want to enter, considering he wanted to last long enough to see what end of this video was like. He really wasn’t close, but he was well on his way past the point to stop.

Experimentally, he let go of his own cock, and a shallow buzzing feeling that was a whirl of pleasure pulsed from it. Tsukki bit his lip and threw his head back in a small groan. _‘Wow…’_ he thought, beginning to understand. Imagining how powerful it would be when he was closer to orgasm. He choked back another moan at the logic.

The man in the porn was definitely getting close. He was stroking slowly, fist totally loose and barely there around his dripping length. His stomach was dipping so low and he was breathing so shallow and hard. He let go of the penis again, and his body twisted, hips bucking into the air. The man’s face twisted up in what looked like pain, a high whine escaping his lips.

Tsukki wanted to know what that was like.

The video finished after another minute or so of the man stroking gently to madly and then releasing his girth, squirming around until finally with one tiny stroke he exploded wildly, a guttural cry showing his pleasure. _‘Does it really feel that good?’_ he wondered.

He shut the laptop, moving up the bed to lay against his pillow and think of all of the things he usually did when he masturbated. Those things were one tall, dark and handsome volleyball player doing not safe for work things to him, or imagining that same man wearing nothing but his old Nekoma jacket and jerking off. Recently added to the list was entertaining all of the ideas of what they might do together now that they were boyfriends.

Tsukki stroked gently, lightly, pulling a heady sigh from his lungs and his big golden eyes fluttering shut. His hips rocked shallow into his own hand, and he suddenly tore his hand away from himself. The pleasure spiked like a white hot iron through him. He didn’t care that he might draw blood if he kept biting his lip so hard.

___________________________________________

In town at the bar, Kuroo was on break and received a text. Hoping it was Tsukki, he found it odd that Akaashi was the sender.

_From: Akaashi_

_When you get off_  
_work Tsukki might_  
_like your company ;)_

Perplexed, Kuroo thumbed in his reply, quirking an eyebrow for no one to see.

_From: Kuroo_

_…? This is so_  
_vague…_

_From: Akaashi_

_Just trust me._  
_;)_

Another text immediately following came through, this time from Bokuto.

_From: Bo_

_Have faith in_  
_us. ;)_

_From: Kuroo_

_Oya?_

_From: Bo_

_OHOHOHO_  
_;)_

A grin plastered itself on Kuroo’s face. Well, it was almost time for him to go home anyway. He was having mixed feelings as he entered _The Green Dragon Inn_ again. He was both worried for Tsukki and sizzling with excitement at what was going on.

___________________________________________

Kei was having difficulties breathing as he let go of his swollen cock again. He couldn’t think straight, and his length was dripping. He was close. So close that he didn’t even hear the quiet knock on his door.

“Oi, Tsukki, you alright?” Kuroo peeked his head in, the face he was making was so hot. Tsukki’s head snapped up at the voice, eyes open wide and a sharp intake of breath turning to a silent scream escaped him.

Kuroo slammed the door shut immediately and stood there starry eyed and shocked. Tsukki was…

A choked moan escaped him, his fist against the door clenching and unclenching. Tsukki was laying on his bed touching himself. His face looked wrecked, and Kuroo moaned loudly at the memory, his head falling back gently with a thud against the door.

He wanted to see Tsukki make that face more. Gathering his thoughts, he turned back to the door and knocked again, “Tsukki… can I come in, please?” he asked soothingly.

“ _No!_ ” Tsukki’s voice was hoarse and high pitched all at the same time. Kuroo sucked in a breath, smiling genuinely before he gently sighed.

“I’m going to have to see it sometime, Tsukki… why not right now?”

There was no reply, only some fabric shuffling from inside the room. Kuroo slowly turned the knob, opening the door a fraction and looking inside.

He found Kei sitting on his bed with his back against the wall and his pants pulled up all the way. His knees were drawn up and his pillow was stuffed between himself. The pale skin of his face was still blushing madly all the way up to his ears, and he wouldn’t meet Kuroo’s eyes.

The older man shut the door behind him and approached to sit on the bed with Tsukki, “Will you look at me, Tsukki?” he asked quietly, smiling.

Tsukishima only hid his face in the pillow.

Kuroo faintly touched him on the knee when he didn’t reply, “I’m sorry I walked in on you.”

Still nothing from his boyfriend. Tsukki was beyond embarrassed.

“It doesn’t bother me” Kuroo continued in a soft tone, and laughed lightly, “It just surprised me.”

Tsukishima faced him, still embarrassed but also defensive, “Why does it surprise you? I’m an eighteen year old male in a relationship with _you_ of all people. Am I not allowed to get t-turned on and… relieve myself?” he asked.

Kuroo chuckled to himself, _‘Ah, ever the intellectual…’_ He was also excited that Tsukki admitted that so defiantly. He couldn’t help the flame that worked up his own face at the admission.

“By all means, continue to _relieve_ yourself. Do you think of me?” Kuroo asked, voice deepening, eyes smoldering. He wanted to see Tsukki come undone.

Tsukishima wanted to shut down, and couldn’t form a coherent reply to the question. He sputtered an annoyed sound and his blush deepened, face scowling at the dark-haired man.

Kuroo hummed, closing in for a kiss, “That face is all the answer I need.” His lips touched Tsukki’s, and the younger whimpered so quietly Kuroo thought perhaps it was just his imagination.

Tsukki still wasn’t sure he could do this, “This is embarrassing.” He complained.

Kuroo looked serious, “If you don’t want me to help you or if you’re not ready, I can leave…” he sounded a little nervous, perhaps at the possibility of rejection.

Tsukki reacted a little harshly, “H-help me?! When did I ever ask you to help me with t-this?”

Kuroo’s smile was wide, “You didn’t.” He leaned closer, kissing Kei’s lips, then the corner of his mouth. Tsukki’s eyes fluttered closed. Kuroo kissed up his jaw to his ear, “But if you’re imagining _my_ hand around your cock instead of your own, why not let me fulfill that wish since I’m right here?” he purred, delicately tugging at the pillow in Tsukki’s arms.

The blond sucked in a sharp breath, releasing it in a shaky shudder. His eyes opened half a centimeter to stare into Kuroo’s, both sets blown wide with the energy between them. He released the pillow at Kuroo’s persistent tugging, and it all the answer the tanned man needed.

Kuroo was red in the face as he lay down and pulled Tsukki with him, kissing his face and his neck and grinding his tongue against the thrumming of the blood pumping through the column of his neck.

Tsukki moaned softly when Kuroo nipped at his skin. He wanted to touch himself, but he refrained. The ache in his groin was suffocating since he stopped and sat up. He was lying flat on his back when Kuroo pulled his shirt up slowly, eyes watching him while he worked.

He moved a finger over a nipple and Tsukki’s mouth fell open in a perfect _‘O’_. Kuroo wanted to taste them, but he would save that for another time. He propped himself up on one elbow and moved his mouth back to Tsukki’s lips, kissing and sucking and pulling them between his teeth.

The torture was slow, and the fire in Tsukki’s abdomen returned. Electricity tangled with it wherever Kuroo’s hand was, shooting sparks into that flame as he touched at his chest, at his neck, his stomach, and when he just barely dipped the tips of his fingers under Tsukki’s waistband as he passed over it.

Tsukki’s eyes looked down to where Kuroo’s hand rested, hovering so close to his erection, visible through his sweats. “Is it okay if I touch it like this first?” Kuroo asked through the haze, motioning to hover his hand over the fabric of the pants.

After a loud heartbeat in his ears, Tsukki nodded, kissing Kuroo of his own accord. When the hand softly stroked over it through the fabric, Tsukki moaned softly, eyes squeezing shut.

Kuroo also made a struggled sound, his dark eyes burning as he watched Tsukki’s face. He moved the hand over it again with more pressure, and bit his lip at Tsukki’s reaction. It took everything in his power to school his hips into being absolutely still.

A whine escaped the younger, his own hand pushing the waistband down a tiny bit, a silent plea that it wasn’t enough.

Kuroo grinned, kissing Tsukki deeply as he removed his hand, only to slide it down below the fabric, his fingers running down the hot flesh. Kei cried out, his hips jarring up into the touch.

Long fingers wrapped around it fully, giving an experimental, slow jerk. A moan worked out of Tsukki’s mouth, his eyes watering, chest heaving already.

“What were you imagining me doing, Tsukki?” Kuroo kissed him, “Tell me…” he trailed off.

When he didn’t answer, he stroked harder, saying, “Did you imagine me like this, my hand around you?” he dipped his tongue across the fold of his lips, “With my tongue in your mouth?”

Tsukki was melting. _‘Kuroo is…touching…and dirty…talking.’_ He surmised, unable to look away from the site of Kuroo’s hand disappearing below the gray cotton. It was tight, hard to move.

The blond reached down and shoved his pants down to his thighs, a heavy sigh leaving him as he arched his back for a particularly perfect stroke.

Kuroo couldn’t speak anymore. He was too enraptured by how hot this was. _‘So pretty.’_ He thought when he first laid eyes on the sight of his hand wrapped around Tsukki’s cock. There was not enough room in his already tight slacks, his own erection swelling to an uncomfortable degree.

He shifted, and Tsukki didn’t miss it. After a breath he pulled Kuroo’s face down to his own again for another deep kiss, “Kuroo-san…something for…Kuroo-san…want to.” He managed between kisses.

 _‘Fuck, Kei…so cute’_ he mused, kissing him back fiercely.

He choked out a moan, “This is enough for me. Doing this for you.” His eyes said he desperately wanted to be touched, but this was the farthest they’d gone, and Kuroo didn’t want to ruin it. They could explore Kuroo together another time, savor the memory of this between now and then.

Tsukki protested a question, “Why?” He grabbed at Kuroo’s shirt.

The elder grinned slyly, “Call it payback?” They kissed again, Tsukki nearly mewling into Kuroo’s mouth as he quickened his pace. Kuroo moaned against his lips, Tsukki was too much. Too cute, too sexy, too responsive against his simple touches.

Suddenly, Tsukki’s chest began to take faster, shallow gasps of air and the fist in Kuroo’s shirt tightened. Amber eyes fell on Kuroo’s face and he tried to pant out his name, “Ku…Kuroo-san…”

“Can I see you come, Tsukki?” the man cooed, voice like liquid fire that washed over Tsukishima as his teeth grit and his eyes screwed shut before his back arched and his body shuddered, electric fire washing over him with the thunder of his orgasm.

The Tsukki that Kuroo had imagined in his head wasn’t ever this good. _‘Wow’_ was all he could think as he tried to take in every detail of him riding out such a powerful release. Tried to watch his face and the way his lithe muscles twitched all over his body. Tried to watch the cum leaking over his fingers as he slowed his loose strokes until Tsukki told him to stop, but he might come himself if he watched that too long.

Tsukki’s face was serene, mouth lax and eyes barely open, his warm golden gaze looking up at his lover though blond lashes. “Um…” he began, chest rising and falling deeply as he tried to regain his composure.

Kuroo laughed lightly and kissed both of his cheeks as he removed his hand from him, “Yes?”

When Tsukki looked at his face again, he smiled. Kuroo wore an expression of pure happiness, “Thank you?”

Kuroo’s smile broke into a grin, “You’re very welcome. In fact, we should do it again sometime. Anytime.” He informed, unable to wipe the giddy grin off of his lips.

Tsukki rolled his eyes, sitting up and stretching over himself and Kuroo for the towel he had tossed over the post. “Here.” He said, motioning to Kuroo’s sticky hand.

Kuroo took the towel and cleaned his hand up, giving it back to Tsukki for his own mess. “Thank you, Tsukki.” He whispered, an indescribable look on his features.

The younger was taken aback for a moment and scoffed, “What are you thanking me for? I was _denied_ to do anything for you, remember?” he chided, lips set in a smug line as he waited for an answer.

“For letting _me_ be the one to…to do that with you.” Kuroo said, smiling.

The smug grin was wiped off of Tsukki’s lips and his cheeks turned pink again, “That’s not fair!” he scolded, smacking Kuroo in the shoulder.

Kuroo just laughed back at him even louder, “No, what’s not fair is that you have a fire-engine red dildo, and now I can’t wait to use my imagination involving you and your dildo later.”

Tsukki froze, even more flustered, “I!” he tried. Kuroo was staring at him with an amused look on his face, expecting a good reply, “Blame Akaashi-san! I’ll have you know that smug asshole gave it to me as an early birthday gift.” He said matter-of-factly.

“That sneaky mother fucker.” Kuroo agreed, nodding with an evil glint in his eye.

“Your best friend was in on it, too.” Tsukki commented, “As if I’d use it before I even got to-“ he cut himself off, realizing he was speaking out loud.

Kuroo was listening, waiting patiently for him to finish. “Before you got to _what_ , Tsukki?” he asked when he noticed he wasn’t going to complete the thought.

“Nothing.” The blond said, deciding that the hem of his shirt was more interesting than Kuroo’s face.

“Tsukki… please?” Kuroo requested.

He made an annoyed sound under his breath before he looked his boyfriend dead in the face, “Before I got to have you.” He whispered.

Kuroo shuddered, an arm flying up to cover his eyes as he flopped back and rolled from side to side on the bed, _‘Fuck you, you’re too sweet for me. Too good, too perfect, gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Fuck’_ he said in his head.

He released a deep breath and tackled Tsukki into a hug, laughing and kissing his jaw, his cheeks, his lips. Tsukki didn’t say anything, embarrassed that he might say his private thoughts out loud again.

___________________________________________

When Akaashi and Bokuto returned after their date, they parted at Akaashi’s door with a kiss. Bokuto was walking to his own room when Akaashi opened the door and shut it again immediately, calling out quietly, “Bokuto-san, come back.”

The owl-haired man returned to his side and they opened the door once more to find Kuroo laying on Tsukki’s bed with an arm thrown over the blond curled into his chest. Both of them were fully clothed and sound asleep.

They weren’t sure what kind of moment had transpired, but it was obvious that it was a good kind, and two of them looked comfortable in each others arms. The scheming couple was content with their successful plan, they retreated back to the hallway, shutting the door behind them. A silent high-five was exchanged with grinning smiles and another kiss was shared before the pair walked to Bokuto’s room to retire for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. I realize now that the last chapter sucked. It's hard to fit 3 days into 8k words.  
> I took longer to write this and I really thought it out, so hopefully it's written better.  
> Thank you for still reading! <3


	8. September 26th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yams is a snide, no fucks given kind of guy once you get to know him like Tsukki does, and Tsukishima isn't afraid to tell Kuroo what he wants anymore after last night.

Tsukishima was the first to regain consciousness on Saturday morning. His eyes looked at Kuroo’s sleeping face, inches from his own. At first he was embarrassed, recalling the events of the night before.

The discomfort faded the moment he heard Kuroo mumble a ‘ _Tsukki…_ ’ in his sleep. A silent sigh escaped the blond, and he relaxed into the warmth of this perfect person, _his_ person, laying in his bed and dreaming of him.

Tsukki watched the way he breathed, the way the corner of his mouth would twitch. He admired the way the early morning sun shone across his face in strips through the blinds, and how soft his black hair fell over his face and onto the pillow. Tsukishima smiled to himself.

A surge of happiness and content swelled in his chest as he observed Kuroo and he mused that while at first the events of last night were horrific and altogether terrifying, now that they were over that hurdle, they seemed silly. He had nothing to be afraid of, and he raised a hand to wipe over his face, trying in vain not to laugh at himself.

Tsukishima realized two things. First, he was really hungry and they had to be at practice soon. Second, he desperately wanted to talk to Yamaguchi.

The struggling of the blond woke Kuroo from his slumber, and his dark eyes opened just a crack to peer at Tsukki, his grip around his waist tightening when he saw Tsukishima smile.

“That’s not fair, Tsukki.” Kuroo whined as he planted his face directly back down into the pillow.

Tsukishima genuinely laughed, leaning into Kuroo more to place a kiss on his silky hair, “We have to be at practice soon, and I’m starved.”

Kuroo groaned obnoxiously and tried, with great effort, to keep Tsukishima grounded to the bed. The blond thrashed, but managed to shove the heaving arm off of his midsection and free himself.

“What time is it?” Kuroo ground out, flopping over onto his back and throwing an arm over his eyes.

Tsukishima went fishing to find his phone on the floor somewhere, and glanced at the digital clock on his desk, “Well, good thing I had an alarm set. Luckily, it’s only 6:40 so it hasn’t gone off yet.”

Another groan from the tanned man still in the bed, “Can I sleep for another twenty minutes?” He moved his arm to peek at Tsukki, who paused, but conceded nonetheless.

“I’ll wake you up when I come back from the shower.”

Kuroo hummed happily and turned back onto his stomach, pulling the pillow up on both sides of his face.

As he left the room and closed the door behind him, Tsukishima caught two pairs of eyes peeking through the door of Bokuto and Kuroo’s room. He scowled, flat out ignoring the scheming couple as he marched to the bathroom.

While waiting for the water to warm up, he punched in a quick text to Yamaguchi.

_From: Tsukishima_

_Hey, are you free at_  
all today?

He knew that Tadashi was probably still asleep, and he hoped that he would wake up and respond before practice.

When Tsukishima was finished with his shower and putting on fresh workout clothes, his phone buzzed in his locker.

_From: Tadashi_

_I am free alllllll_  
_day. What’s up?_

 

_From: Tsukishima_

_Lunch after my pra-_  
_ctice? Should be done_  
_at noonish._

_From: Tadashi_

_Ooooohhhhh._  
_What happened,_  
_Tsukki? U Ok?_

_From: Tsukishima_

_Yes, I’m fine._  
_…Better than fine._

_From: Tadashi_

_I’ll come by the_  
_gym at noon._  
_I NEED DETAILS._

_From: Tsukishima_

_You have to wait._

_From: Tadashi_

_NOT. FAIR._  
_ASSHOLE._

Tsukishima didn’t respond to that, smiling to himself at his cruel joke to make Yamaguchi wait to hear about his last few days. He cleaned up his supplies and returned to his room. Kuroo was still on his stomach, snoring away.

Tsukishima grabbed for the blanket and yanked it off of him, “You need to get up now, sleepyhead.”

Kuroo nearly screeched, opting to hiss at his boyfriend instead, “You son of a-“ and he stopped dead in his tracks, all capabilities of speech purged from his brain as he stared at Tsukishima, standing there in pair of Under Armour leggings with shorts and nothing else.

Tsukki had a smug look on his face, “Are you awake now?” he asked as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Kuroo rubbed at his eyes, then glared at Kei, “Yes, you jerk.”

Tsukki still looked smug, “But I’m _your_ jerk.”

Kuroo openly laughed, “You’ve obviously been hanging out with me too much. That was very much my influence right there!”

Tsukishima laughed too, leaning in for a kiss.

“You’re a terrible influence, you know that?” He asked as they gently met.

Kuroo downright grinned, “But I’m _your_ terrible influence.”

“That didn’t even make sense.” Tsukishima cringed, stuffing his hand in Kuroo’s face. The elder just took it in his own and laughed harder.

“Come on, I need an omelette before practice.” Tsukishima said, guiding the pair out of the room.

Kuroo paused, “I need to go change at least. I’ll be right down.” He said, letting Tsukishima’s hand drop from his own.

When Tsukishima reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard a loud thud from upstairs and then Bokuto whined a very loud, “I’M SORRYYYYYY!”

Tsukishima didn’t understand what it was about, and he certainly didn’t care to know. Whatever it was, it sounded like he deserved it.

______________________________________

Practice was a bit different today than it had been for the last few days. Coach had instructed the team to run two miles around the campus first. Bokuto and Kuroo raced one another, and ended up entirely winded and had to stop half way before just jogging the rest. Akaashi and Tsukishima glanced at one another and silently paced themselves.

Tsukishima had thought perhaps Akaashi would pressure him about details of last night, considering he had probably come into the room at some point and out of decency, opted to go sleep with Bokuto instead. However, that pressure never came.

Instead, Akaashi stayed by his side, silent and calm and actually, for once, reassuring? Tsukki decided not to think about it for now.

After the team arrived back at the gym, they took a break while Coack Gyaji explained some of the formations they would be practicing. For the next several hours, they split into groups and worked at the formations, each player also getting a feel for his fellow teammates play style and capabilities.

Around eleven fifteen, they stopped to stretch and cool down, followed by Coach Gyaji talking about what he saw today and what to expect over the next few weeks. He also mentioned that the weekend before Halloween they would have their first scrimmage against Nobu Kitorijima University.

Tsukishima remembered that was the college that the freak duo was attending, which meant that he would have to play against them. He groaned inwardly at the thought of having to go against them, ‘ _What a pain…_ ’

At exactly twelve noon, practice let out. Bokuto and Akaashi followed Kuroo who followed closely behind Tsukishima as they left the gym and rounded into the main hallway.

A voice broke the silence, “Oi, Tsukkkiiiiiiii!”

A dark haired, tanned and freckled man stood at beside the vending machines by the entrance, waving an arm high in the air.

Tsukishima made a happy face and sped his pace to meet him. “I need to go change, sorry to make you wait.”, he said.

Yamaguchi smiled pleasantly and nodded, “Hurry up then.” He ushered him off.

Kuroo hadn’t been far behind, and recognized the man as Tsukki’s best friend, “Oh, long time no see there Yamaguchi-san!” His large hand outstretched for him to shake.

“Definitely has been too long, Kuroo-san!” Yamaguchi took his extended hand and smiled. “I hope you don’t mind me stealing Tsukishima away for lunch?” he asked.

A small blush crept over Kuroo’s face. ‘ _So he knows we’re together, huh…_ ’ he thought. Aloud, he smiled and said, “Not at all! I’ve got work soon anyway.”

The group stood awkwardly for another moment before Akaashi cleared his throat and spoke up, “Ah, Kuroo-san, while we are all here, isn’t there something you wanted to _ask_ Yamaguchi-san? Perhaps about Tsukishima’s birthday?”

Kuroo looked dumbfounded for a moment before it clicked, “Oh! Yes! Yamaguchi-san, I have a few questions, could you help me out?” He stared at the man with the biggest kitten eyes he could manage.

Yamaguchi laughed and nodded, “What do you need to know about the enigma?”

Both men smiled and Kuroo said, “Well, to start, what are some of his favorite foods?”

Yamaguchi tapped his finger on his chin for a moment before saying, “The man loves cheese; especially in melted form. He will never admit to it, but whenever we ordered pizza, he always made me order cheese fries, too. I’ve seen him put down a whole boat of cheese fries.”

Kuroo laughed, taking out his cell phone to make a note about all of this. “Okay, cheese fries. Does he have any other favorite foods?” he inquired, looking from his phone to Yamaguchi as he typed.

“Hm… Oh! This sounds totally weird probably, but he honestly really enjoys simple Chinese take-out, too. Whenever he got to pick what we ate and we couldn’t think of anything new we wanted to try, he always defaulted to Chinese food. He always got General Tso’s chicken no matter where we went, and he gets two packets of duck sauce and pours it over the chicken. Just that on a bed of white rice.”

The older man was eating up every word, nodding and snickering at the information. “Does he have a favorite dessert?”

“Oh, that’s an easy one, and it’s perfect for your dorm,” Yamaguchi grinned, “He told me about the balcony and the fire pit! Use it, and make s’mores. Also, bring miniature pretzels. He puts pretzels between his s’mores. Sweet and Salty is his favorite.”

Kuroo’s eyes were glittering. He was enthralled to know about the quirks of Tsukishima’s preferences, and he desperately wanted to make good with this information.

He had another question, “So, what is an ideal date for him?” Dark eyes were glued to Yamaguchi’s face, waiting for an answer.

“Well, what did you have in mind?” Yamaguchi questioned.

After a thoughtful moment, the blocker said, “Well… maybe a movie and dinner? I know he is quieter, but that still seems pretty low-key to me?”

Akaashi interjected, “That’s too much like a typical date.”

Yamaguchi and Kuroo both nodded in affirmation. Yamaguchi had a better idea, “I personally think he would really enjoy just relaxing and lounging about in his sweat pants with plenty of food and blankets and a favorite movie marathon. He’s introverted, but also intimate like that.”

Kuroo and Yamaguchi both said, “He loves The Lord of the Rings.” They locked eyes for a moment before laughing out loud.

Kuroo rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, “Ah, this might be weird, but can I get your number in case I have any other questions?”

Yamaguchi took his phone from his hands, punching in the number himself with a smile, “Anytime, and give me yours also. If you’re making Tsukki happy, that makes me happy, too.”

The older man smiled wide just as Tsukishima himself emerged from the bathroom wearing jeans, boots, and a sweater. ‘ _Yum…_ ’ Kuroo thought to himself.

Tsukishima approached the group, eyeing all of them individually as they smiled at him or flat out avoided his gaze, “Dare I even ask what you were all chatting about in my absence?”

He scoffed when Bokuto in particular turned his head in the opposite direction, “Sorry for making you put up with these goons, and for making you wait.” He said to Tadashi.

“No problem at all! Ready to go?” he chirped happily, motioning to the door.

Kuroo suddenly appeared in front of Tsukishima, “Want me to take your gym bag home for you?” he offered.

Kei eyed him wearily for a moment before sliding the garment off of his shoulder, “Thank you.”

Kuroo nodded, humming happily to himself, “Both of you have fun and be careful!”

Tadashi held the door open, “Come on then, Tsukki. I’m starving over here and you’ve made me wait.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the teasing, exiting the building ahead of the others. The groups departed, waving one another off as they separated. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walked off of campus and down the main street, chatting about what they have each been up to since arriving at Kitazawa. They both silently skirted around any questions or information about Tsukishima’s boyfriend and their romance until they were somewhere more private.

The duo continued until they arrived at the _Mangia Tutti_ restaurant on the main stretch of road. Yamaguchi vied for a table near the back when the host asked them if they had a preference. Without a word, he escorted them to their seats.

Two waters were ordered before they were left alone. Once his jacket was on the back of his chair, Tadashi nearly slammed his hands down on the table, “Alright you bastard, I need every single detail of your little escapades with that adorable man.”

Tsukishima blushed lightly and scoffed a light laugh, “Someone’s thirsty for gossip.”

“I swear to the gods Tsukishima Kei if you don’t fuckin-“ he began, shaking his fist at the blond as the host brought the waters to their table. He received a strange stare from the teen, but the boy quickly made himself scarce in the face of Yamaguchi’s silent threat for privacy.

“That wasn’t very nice.” Tsukishima said, sipping his water and smiling.

Yamaguchi stared at him blankly, “Tsukki I need to know. It’s killing me.” He was being very dramatic about the whole thing.

“The waiter is coming, can you at least be decent until we order?” Kei wondered aloud, mumbling “It’s not like we had sex or anything anyway.” As the waiter approached the table, Tadashi stared wide-eyed at Tsukki over his menu. Tsukishima was flat out ignoring him.

“Hello, my name is Rohan and I’ll be serving you this afternoon. Do you still need more time to look at the menu?” A tall, thin, dark haired man prompted them, turning his attention back and forth between them.

Yamaguchi knew exactly what they were getting; they always got the same thing when they were eating pizza together. “Ah, yes. Could we please get one large pizza with light sauce, extra cheese, sausage and mushrooms?”, he requested.

Rohan nodded, scribbling on his pad, “Anything else or will this be all?”

Tsukishima spoke up, “One order of cheese fries, too, please.”

Yamaguchi nonchalantly checked his phone, punching in a discreet message while Tsukishima talked over the cheese choices for his fries with Rohan the waiter.

_From: Yamaguchi_

_Do Chinese 2mrw._  
_We r doing pizza_  
_& chz fries now._

A moment passed and it buzzed in his hands.

_From: Kuroo_

_Ok, will do! Ty so_  
_much again._

Rohan had already left to place their order and Tsukishima was staring intently at Yamaguchi when he finally looked up from his phone.

The darker man smiled sheepishly, “Sorry. Yachi says hello.” Yamaguchi knew Tsukki didn’t care enough to know who he was texting, and regardless of whether Tsukki knew he was lying or not, he never pressed about the matter.

“So, okay okay. Please, tell me everything.” Tadashi scooted in closer to the table and put his elbows up to lean in and listen well.

Tsukishima was grinning and a bit jumpy with the excitement he felt to recall the details of last night, “So, um. I know you’re straight and this might be weird or gross but-“

Yamaguchi cut him off, his arms flailing all over in the space between them, “Shut the fuck up about your gayness and tell the story. I’m your god damned best friend, asshole. I don’t care if you tell me he ate your ass. Again, best friend right here.” He motioned to himself on his soap box, “Just because I’m not into it doesn’t mean I don’t like hearing that _you_ enjoyed it. You need someone to gush to, and I like that you’re telling me something that makes you happy.”

The dark haired man beamed happily at the end. Tsukishima grinned and said, “Not to mention you thrive on the secrets of those around you, gossip whore.”

Tadashi defended himself, “Hey! I’m like Lord Varys, okay? I could rule with all of the information I’ve gathered. Fucking King of Westeros material, right here, pal.”

They both laughed before Tsukishima cleared his throat, “Anyway, so Akaashi got me a dildo for my birthday.” Yamaguchi tried not to screech his giddiness at him.

A glare from Kei dared him to speak, “And then he told me he would give me sex advice anytime I needed it or whatever, so I asked him some stuff and he told me to start… y’know… _preparing_ myself on my own.”

Tadashi was red in the face, but smiled and urged Tsukishima to continue.

“So I jerked off the other day while doing that, and sure it was amazing. I tried doing it again last night a-and h-he…” Tsukishima swallowed thickly, rubbing at his tomato red face.

“Who is _he_ and what happened?” Tadashi was one thousand percent serious and not breathing as he stared intently at Tsukishima.

Tsukki shook his head. He couldn’t say the words, they were too embarrassing to describe. He sighed in exasperation and typed it into the message field on his phone.

It read, _KUROO WALKED IN ON ME._

Tsukishima had covered his mouth and turned his head away when he showed the phone to Yamaguchi. The scene was like a silent film really, besides the sound of Yamaguchi slamming his hands on the table and grabbing the seat of his own chair as he tried not to shout his disbelief.

A heave of a sigh escaped Tadashi and he recovered, laughing quietly and looking at Tsukishima. “From your text about being better than fine I’m assuming he stayed?” His eyes were gentle yet snarky.

The blond made a face, “Well, not at first. He closed the door and apologized, but then he told me we would see this part of each other eventually, and that he wanted to see me.” Another happy noise escaped Yamaguchi as he progressed, “I said no at first but he came in anyway and sat down and said it surprised him that I was doing it. I mean, who the fuck does he think he is? He’s Kuroo fucking Tetsurou, brilliant volleyball player, huge nerd with a big heart and eyes that could make anyone wet between the thighs.” Tsukishima threw a hand in the air at nothing as he spoke.

“How crude, Tsukki. Do go on.” Tadashi cooed, grinning.

“It made me mad and I defended myself and he said that I should continue where I left off before he barged in. But-“ Tsukki cut himself off to sip his water. “He asked me if I thought of him.”

Yamaguchi laughed quietly, “Obviously.”

“Exactly. Then he wants to _help_ me, Tadashi. Fucking kill me, okay? He kissed me and said something stupid like ‘ _If you’re imagining me doing this, just let me do it since I’m actually here._ ’ Or some bullshit to that extent.” The blond was scowling but also grinning like a madman.

“So you let him jerk you off or?” Yamaguchi interrogated, taking a swig of his own water. His eyes were shining.

“Well, yeah.” Tsukki said, feeling embarrassed all over again.

“And?”

“And what?”

“And you enjoyed it? Hated it? Wanted more?” Tadashi inquired further, wry smile plastered on his face. He looked too much like Akaashi in that moment, like he already knew what Tsukishima would say.

Kei growled at him, “Well of course I enjoyed it. That asshat dirty talked me to an orgasm.”

Yamaguchi openly laughed, shaking his head to get out the adrenaline and giddiness in his shoulders. He could barely sit still, but managed to say, “There’s more, right? What else happened!”

Tsukishima stilled his beating heart. He whispered, “So then we cleaned up and fell asleep. But that was just last night. There have also been some… hm… _serious_ make-out sessions. Oh, hottest thing ever happened a few days ago. We were outside coming back from practice and we were kissing and Kuroo took off his shirt.”

Yamaguchi looked confused, “Wasn’t it dark? What’s the good in that if you can’t see?”

Tsukishima smirked, “Well, yes, but having all of that warm flesh surrounding you and a hot mouth on yours when you can barely see is somehow exhilarating? I thought it would be weird or scary because the mind can easily make you think it’s someone else, but this was just so _Kuroo-san_ that it actually turned me on further.”

“Okay, so what was going on besides your tongues in each other’s mouths in the dark and Kuroo’s shirt was off?” Yamaguchi asked.

Kei persisted, “Anyway, we were standing there and he touched my nipple, Tadashi. Weirdest thing, even for a gay man. I never thought that would be something pleasurable, but damn I was wrong. Also I have this fascination with his abs and I was touching them and I accidentally touched the band of his pants and he was biting me and told me the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Yamaguchi nodded, eyes unwavering in the attention he was giving his best friend, “Go on. What did he say?”

The red blush flared up on his face again, “He whispered that he would take _it_ out if I wanted him to, and I about lost all brain function because all of the blood in my body went straight to my dick.”

Yamaguchi laughed, then Tsukishima chuckled.

“Damn.” Yamaguchi whistled.

“It’s been a pretty tense few days.” Tsukishima stated, nodding solemnly.

“You’re fucking telling me. Sounds like you two need to get laid already.” The darker man smiled knowingly at his friend, his eyebrows waggling back and forth from across the table.

Tsukki rolled his eyes, “It’s not that easy. Although, as scary as the thought of doing sexual things was at first, once you get past some of it, the fear seems silly. I was horrified when he walked in on me, but when I woke up this morning after it was all over, I didn’t feel that way anymore.”

Yamaguchi concurred, “Yeah, that I do understand. It’s that way with most couples. Yachi and I both had that fear at first, too. For us, it was like once we saw each other naked there was no more fear. We were both virgins, neither one of us had been in a sexual relationship before.”

Tsukishima looked mildly troubled, “I don’t know what to do.”, he whispered, taking a drink.

“About what?” Tadashi asked.

A heavy sigh escaped Tsukki. He quietly said, “I know we shouldn’t rush, but I really want to get to that ultimate goal. I feel really anxious.”

Rohan rounded the corner then, a pizza balancing on one hand and a plate of cheese covered fries in the other. He was humming a tune as he set the food on the table. “I’ll bring more water.” He said happily as he hummed his way back to the kitchen.

Yamaguchi immediately dove into the food, taking a huge mouthful of pizza. He swallowed with an audible, happy sigh before he said, “Please, Tsukki. That’s so high school. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s not ideal to rush things, but the two of you have a past, and it’s a past where you both apparently were in love with one another and just ran out of time to say it before you had to separate.”

Tsukki polished off the longest fry on the plate, “I don’t see what your point is.”

Two waters and the check folded in half were set on the table between them. Rohan smiled and assured them to let him know if they needed anything else.

Yamaguchi watched him walk away before he whispered, “Well, okay. So what I’m trying to say is you two have years of missed time to make up. If I were not your best friend in the universe, besides Steggy, I don’t think I’d judge you for going to town with Kuroo-san if I knew you two had an extensive and smoldering history without any action.”

Tsukishima smiled fondly at Tadashi, “You’re right, Steggy is my best friend in the universe.”

Yamaguchi laughed, but jabbed him across the table anyway, “You’re such an ass.”

Kei laughed quietly too, feeling much better about Yamaguchi’s reassuring explanation. ‘ _Besides, when do I ever give a fuck about what others think of me…?_ ’ he asked himself.

He made a face that reflected the thought and Yamaguchi outwardly laughed, hard. “You totally just had a moment that I’m betting money on went something like, “Why do I give a shit what people think of me, anyway?!”

Tsukki made a shocked face with his held breath for a moment before it melted into defeat, “You only know that because you were thinking the same thing.” He grinned at the man across from him.

Tadashi grinned back, biting into his pizza, “You got me.”

Another hour passed before they were so full of pizza that they had to get a box for the rest, which Yamaguchi insisted Tsukki take home for his dinner.

The pair hugged tight before parting, “Thanks for everything, Tadashi.” Tsukki whispered to him in their embrace.

Yamaguchi laughed quietly and grinned, poking Tsukki in the forehead, “Go get ‘em, Tsukki.”

Kei was slightly embarrassed as he waved and turned to leave, but he ultimately felt good. His feelings were justified and he didn’t feel so bad for wanting Kuroo _like that_ anymore. ‘ _Yamaguchi is right._ ’ He mused, heading back to the dorm.

Once he arrived, he put his leftovers in the fridge and made his way upstairs with a sigh. Akaashi was probably home, and Kuroo was at the bar by now. Bokuto could be at either.

Reaching the top of the stairs and entering his room, he found Bokuto and Akaashi both in Akaashi’s bed with no shirts on and sleeping soundly. Tsukishima tried not to be disgusted until he realized that he and Kuroo probably looked similar – except they weren’t naked – just this morning.

The blond laughed quietly and pulled out his phone. A wicked thought flashed through him and he snapped a photo. He might be able to use this later.

Although being there and potentially embarrassing the sleeping couple when they woke up in the bed sounded fun, Tsukishima opted to take a shower, change into something more comfortable for lounging, and take his laptop out onto the balcony.

___________________________________________

Five thirty in the evening came. Tsukki stretched him arms and back. Oddly enough, in the silence of the lazy Saturday afternoon, he missed Kuroo. His Kuroo, who got under his skin, but who also sent waves of want through him and made his heart skip beats because he was so happy about something Kuroo did or said. ‘ _My Kuroo-san…_ ’ he thought, touching his fingers to his lips with a smile.

In that moment Tsukki realized how much he wanted to go see him at the bar. His stomach growled loudly from beneath the blanket wrapped up to his torso. “Alright, I’m hungry too.”

With nothing left to conflict him in his decision, Tsukishima closed his laptop and tossed the blanket off of himself. He returned the computer to his desk and put his clothes from earlier back on. Akaashi and Bokuto were both absent from the bed when he had come in. ‘ _Probably showering…_ ’

Asking the duo if they wanted to join was an option, but if were honest with himself, he really wanted to just go see Kuroo by himself. A text would have to suffice.

With a roll of his eyes, Kei typed his message to Akaashi.

_From: Tsukishima_

_Came home already._  
_Going back out._  
_Be home later._

He shoved the device into his pocket, grabbed his wallet and keys, and headed down the stairs.

___________________________________________

 _The Green Dragon Inn_ really was a nice place. He remembered coming here one week ago exactly, almost to the hour. This time, when he entered and saw Kuroo standing at the bar pouring a drink, he didn’t freeze. His throat didn’t go dry, and he didn’t think his heart would explode inside his chest.

Well… maybe it might, but in a good way, because Kuroo’s eyes caught him as he came closer, the sexiest smile etching its way onto his face. The dark haired man licked his lips slowly, teasing. By the time Tsukki took a seat directly in front of him, not backing down an inch, both of them were holding their breaths.

Tsukishima spoke first, “Bartender, I do believe this would be considered harassment, or purposely trying to scare away a paying customer.” He picked up the menu and waited for Kuroo to break the eye contact.

The bartender looked away, chuckling. He sighed then, leaning over the bar to be closer, using his arm and palm to cushion his chin. Dark eyes twinkled in amusement, and he asked, “Wouldn’t want such a fine specimen of man to run away now would we, Tsukki?”

Tsukki gulped. Kuroo winked, rising back from the bar and grabbing a glass, “Hm… Captain and Coke?”, he asked.

Tsukishima nodded quietly, watching the way Kuroo’s arms moved. He was so smooth and the way he worked was fluid and full of confidence. A strange wave of pleasure buzzed in his brain from watching the way he made drinks.

The blond sat at the bar, motionless and entranced by his lover, until the sound of the heavy glass being slid in front of him on the bar roused him from the reverie.

His mouth was dry. The sly cat had caught every motion of Tsukishima’s eyes. “You look like you’re dying of thirst.” He said, all suave and charm.

Tsukki scoffed, trying in vain not to be fazed,. He grabbed for his drink on the bar with too much force and it sloshed over the edge as he brought it to his lips too fast. A small puddle was now in his lap, and he thanked goodness that he was wearing black jeans.

As was bar etiquette, Kuroo had immediately whipped his towel off of his apron and reached over the bar. He balled up the towel and pressed it to Tsukki’s pants awkwardly. The younger nearly shrieked, face flaming red.

The devil of a man had the audacity to snicker at him, grinning and eyes daring Tsukki to make a sound. His cheeks were beginning to heat as well. He pulled away after a moment, “Ah, sorry Tsukki. About the drink, I mean.” When Tsukishima looked up to glare at him, Kuroo was winking with his tongue out and a peace sign throw up.

“It’s fine, but you owe me though for making me spill my drink.” Kei didn’t even think about what Kuroo _might_ reply with. They were in public where it was safe and he didn’t think Kuroo would say weird, sexy things.

As fast as lightning, the dark-haired man plucked a single napkin from the stack in the holder on the bar and pulled out a pen from his apron to write with. After a minute, he passed it coolly across the bar to sit in front of Tsukki. ‘ _Oh. Oh my god._ ’

Tsukki was wrong, _so_ wrong. Maybe Kuroo couldn’t speak lewd things, but that didn’t stop him from still sharing his witty, not safe for work thoughts with him. He looked at the napkin passed his way once more before he stuffed it into his pocket.

It had read, ‘ _In addition to your cock, how about I suck the alcohol back out of your jeans?_ ’

Kuroo was at the other end of the bar now, pretending that nothing was amiss while he swigged from a glass of ice water. His eyes wouldn’t leave Tsukishima’s.

Kei didn’t even have to think about the image it mustered in his brain, he was already struggling with an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. Besides Kuroo doing things to make Tsukishima feel good, Tsukki really really badly wanted to do things to make Kuroo feel good.

He had been recalling the image of Kuroo’s face that time when rode his lap and got him off. He desperately missed that expression and was impatiently waiting to make it happen again.

‘ _You want to play that game, fine…_ ’ he thought, sliding his phone from his pocket. The bar wasn’t super busy, and most of the bar patrons were sitting on Iwaizumi’s side, further down. Tsukishima smiled and punched in a message.

_From: Tsukishima_

_So you want to play_  
_a game, huh?_

_Ok._

Kuroo was watching him while he delivered some food to Iwaizumi’s guests. Those dark eyes seemed curious until he felt his own phone vibrate in his pocket. He removed himself to the back and read it. Tsukishima could see the small hallway to the kitchen clearly from his seat at the bar. Kuroo was leaning against the wall. He had peeked at Tsukki before he responded.

Tsukki opened the message when the device buzzed against the hard wood counter.

_From: Kuroo_

_Oh ho ho? Are we_  
_playing a game?_

_What kind?_

Tsukishima scoffed, one hundred percent invested in getting the better of him as he punched in his response. He was brave, he could do this. He desperately wanted to make Kuroo understand what he needed, the want was eating him alive.

_From: Tsukishima_

_You know damn_  
_well. The kind_  
_where I make you_  
_beg for me to_  
_do something_  
_about your hot,_  
_hard cock._

He reread his message once, then twice before he took a large mouthful of his drink and pressed the send button. His heart was hammering in his chest as he waited for Kuroo to have some sort of reaction.

And he did, alright. The tanned bartender, still in the tiny hallway, sagged against the wall a fraction, his head going back against the wall. It whipped to Tsukishima and a dangerous glint was in his eyes. He licked his lips again before he responded.

_From: Kuroo_

_Ohhh, naughty_  
_Tsukki. What if_  
_I win first? ;)_

_From: Tsukishima_

_Don’t worry,_  
_you won’t win._  
_I’ve already_  
_planned your_  
_defeat._

Immediately, Kuroo had replied, coming back out to the bar before it looked suspicious.

_From: Kuroo_

_Oh, please. Do_  
_tell how I’m so_  
_doomed._

Tsukishima smiled to himself, ‘ _Oh Kuroo-san, with pleasure…_ ’ He worked wickedly fast, typing in the long message that he was hoping would ensure his victory. 

Kuroo’s phone buzzed each time a new message came through. He tried not to pull out his phone at the bar, but the way Tsukishima was throwing back his drink and blushing furiously, eyes skittering to his sides every now and then to make sure nobody was reading over his shoulder were becoming too much. Kuroo was too curious not to read what Tsukishima was writing.

_From: Tsukishima_

_So you want me_  
_to tell you how I_  
_picture you? I_  
_picture you naked_  
_with me in your_  
_lap, your cock_  
_shoved all the_  
_way up my ass._

_From: Tsukishima_

_I picture your legs_  
_trembling with_  
_the effort not to_  
_come, to make it_  
_last. I picture your_  
_skin blushing and_  
_you trying to_  
_breathe evenly_  
_as I sink down on_  
_you too slowly_  
_for your liking._

_From: Tsukishima_

_I picture your head_  
_falling back against_  
_the wall when you’re_  
_close. I picture your_  
_hands gripping my_  
_thighs down on you._  
_I picture your eyes_  
_trying to stay open_  
_when you call my_  
_name and fall over_  
_the edge. And my_  
_favorite, I picture_  
_your face and your_  
_voice in that_  
_moment._

Kuroo read each one slowly, his breath catching in his throat, a great deal of blood rushing to his face and his groin at the same time. He was trying his best to be subtle about being on his phone.

Iwaizumi passed him by, and alarm settled over his face, “K-Kuroo-san, your nose is bleeding!” The other man jerked his bar towel from his apron and shoved it to his friend’s face, man handling him into the back of the bar.

Tsukishima watched with some amusement and horror at the interaction. He couldn’t really hear what was being said, but the body language was enough.

Iwaizumi was trying to ask why Kuroo was standing there with a nose bleed. Then Kuroo, one hand holding the towel to his face, shoved the hand holding his phone in Iwaizumi’s face after he waggled it menacingly in Tsukishima’s direction.

Iwaizumi grabbed the phone from Kuroo, who tried to wrestle it back from him. Much to the lovers horror, Iwaizumi was very strong, and the silence that dragged on between Tsukishima and Kuroo while Iwaizumi read the messages was deafening.

When he was finished, all Iwaizumi did was rub a hand over his face before turning to look at Tsukishima from the hallway. One heartbeat went by before the man gave him a double thumbs up.

Kuroo howled a laugh before he shoved Iwaizumi back out into the bar.

Iwaizumi stopped directly in front of Tsukki and leaned in to whisper, “Kuroo-san said he would like to admit his defeat. Also, from me personally, can you two just fuck already so you’ll stop giving my bartender raging boners and nose bleeds while he is working? I don’t want him to scare off the customers.”

Tsukishima was embarrassed and trying not to laugh and celebrate his victory at the same time, “Sorry, Iwaizumi-san.”

He was not expecting Iwaizumi to read those messages, considering they were supposed to be private. Although he couldn’t complain since it was right in front of him, and Tsukki won, so he really couldn’t be too beaten up about it.

He had finally gotten his boyfriend to understand just how much he wanted him. It chilled him with excitement.

Kuroo said he would come back out to the bar once his nose had stopped, but while it ran he replied to Tsukki.

_From: Kuroo_

_You and I. Wh-_  
_atever you wa-_  
_nt, wherever_  
_you want. Wh-_  
_enever you w-_  
_ant._

Tsukishima smiled at the message, a warm happiness spreading in his chest. He and Kuroo both understood mutually how badly they wanted one another. Perhaps now that it wasn’t so scary anymore, they could explore and talk about trying things more openly together.

Both of them thought the final hour of Kuroo’s shift would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness it has been way too long, and I'm so sorry.  
> I got into a car accident on 10/27 with a huge deer and (I'm fine) but I've had to deal with a lot of insurance and repair stuff and working tons of OT to help cover the 10k+ of damage. Plus, I just got Skyrim remastered for the Xbox One and Sombra just came out in OW so I've had my free time divided!  
> Hope y'all had a great Halloween and have a great Thanksgiving this week!  
> xoxo.


	9. September 27th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima's birthday. Shenanigans ensue.

Sunday at six o’clock in the morning, Tsukishima’s phone buzzed obnoxiously against the wood of his bedside table. He let it go to voicemail. The sun was barely up for goodness sake!

Immediately, it began to buzz again, and when the blond groaned and rolled over to answer it, he saw Akaashi was still trying to sleep, eyes clenched shut with effort and one arm was raised, clutching a pillow and ready to throw it if necessary.

Tsukishima just glared and brought the receiver to his ear, “Hello?” he croaked.

“Happy Birthday to my baby boy!” His Mother shouted into the phone. She began to sing the typical birthday song, and Tsukishima scowled as he listened to her and made his way out of bed and across the hall.

“Thanks, Mom, but do you know it’s six a.m?” he asked, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

She laughed, “Yes, and Kei let me tell you how lucky you are I wasn’t calling at midnight.”

Tsukki paused, but decided he shouldn’t be disrespectful and tell her he’d rather she’d called at midnight when he was still awake, lying in bed and thinking about his boyfriend.

A blush crept on his face with the thought. 

“Anyway, how is my big birthday baby?” she cooed into the phone.

With mixed feelings of disgust and happiness that she still talked to him like a baby, Tsukishima smiled, “I’m fine, Mom, and old enough now that you can stop calling me your baby.” He feigned the annoyance. No matter how old he got, on the inside he still loved being the baby of the family.

She dismissed his request, even on his birthday. “Well, how are you? Did you do anything exciting for your birthday already, oooh, are your volleyball friends throwing you a party? Your first college party!” she exclaimed loudly over the receiver.

Tsukki sighed, “No, Mom. No. Nothing like that. I’m just going to enjoy it quietly, how I want to.”

She laughed from her end, “I’m getting ahead of myself, aren’t I?” She laughed some more at herself when his silence confirmed her own question.

“Ah, well, I do hope you enjoy your birthday, sweetie. I’ve got to run now, but I wanted to be the first to call and hear your voice.” She said, her voice softer.

Kei smiled to himself, “Thank you, Mom.”

She made a sound that seemed to be something between a happy sigh and an emotional cry, “You’re welcome. I’m so proud of you, Kei. I love you.”

Tsukki’s heart filled with warmth and fondness for his Mother, “Love you too, Mom. Talk to you soon.” He said before he hung up.

With a yawn, he stuffed his phone into the pocket of his sweats and opened his locker for his early morning shower.

When he was finished, Tsukishima found that he was still the only one in the house that was awake. He quietly made his way down to the kitchen and made coffee. With the biggest mug he could find, he made his way back up the stairs and to the balcony, where he curled up on a chair and pulled the blanket around himself.

After a moment of appreciation for the silence surrounding him, he took a mouthful of hot coffee. He used hazelnut creamer today, and the taste, the heat, combined with the crisp air he breathed and the gentle sounds of animals beyond the trees made him blissfully content. A deep breath he didn’t realize he had taken released itself from his chest.

Tsukishima was having a great birthday already.

A gentle sound from inside the house made him turn, and he found Kuroo leaning against the glass of the door, dressed in an old Nekoma hoodie and black sweats, arms crossed and a mutually content expression on his face.

He was watching Tsukki. The blond crooked a finger and beckoned him out into the brisk morning air.

The taller man slowly made his way out to him, standing behind the chair. Two large hands came to rest on Tsukishima’s shoulders, and Kuroo leaned down to place a kiss against his hair, “Good morning.”

Tsukishima hummed in return, bringing a hand up to curl around Kuroo’s. It was warm.

“Happy Birthday.”, Kuroo whispered against his pale locks.

Tsukishima gave a half-hearted groan, “Thank you, but can we just skip over today?” he asked, finally looking up to see Kuroo’s face above him.

The older faked shock and disappointment, “Absolutely not! I’m making up for lost time here with you! No skipping _anything_.”

A small silence brewed between them, and if Tsukki’s face of annoyance at what Kuroo might have not had to say about his plans for the day were any indication, he was not pleased in the slightest.

“No.” Was all Kei could manage to start with.

Kuroo barked a quiet laugh, clapped his warm hands on Tsukki’s cheeks and squished his face, rolling it from side to side. “Now you know you can’t get away with not at least going to lunch with all of us. Too many people here want to do things with you today.”, he said matter of fact.

“So what?” Tsukki said, not even trying to make his boyfriend let go of his face.

“So we’re going to lunch with everyone to celebrate. I promise nothing crazy. Just lunch and drinks.” He said cheerily.

When the blond was finally released from the squeeze hold, he shot the cat a glare. Kuroo simply returned it with a grin and a scouts honor salute.

“You were not a scout, so stop saluting like you’re not a scumball.” Kei smirked at him, swallowing more coffee.

“What if I was too a scout, Tsukki?” Kuroo nearly shouted in his hurt voice, bottom lip jutting out to pout at his boyfriend.

Tsukishima scoffed, “Not a chance. You’re way too sly and not at all a good person.”

Kuroo tried, he really did, to be slightly upset, but he lost it because damn if Tsukshima Kei didn’t know him. Not to say he wasn’t a good person, but he was much too mischievous.

Tsukishima also laughed when Kuroo laughed, and the tanned man touched his forehead to the youngers, humming his happiness. Tsukki broke the silence, “Oooh, what a masochist. I didn’t know that calling you bad things made you so happy, Kuroo-san.”

The older guffawed a laugh again, and suddenly the wind whipped harshly against them, uncomfortably cold as it crossed their exposed skin. Kuroo shuddered and sighed in defeat.

“I can’t stand the cold anymore. I’m going inside, you coming?” he whispered against Tsukishima’s head.

Kei shook his head, “No. You go ahead, I’m going to finish this cup. I’ll catch up with you in a bit.”

Kuroo placed one more gentle kiss against the pale forehead before he stood up, yawned and stretched, and went back inside quietly.

________________________________________

It was close to lunch time when Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi came crashing through the door of Tsukki and Akaashi’s room, nearly dragging Tsukishima from his desk chair as he tried in vain to finish putting his socks on.

“Come on, we’re going to be late, Tsukki. Jeez.” Bokuto whined as they took to the flight of stairs.

Akaashi walked stride for stride with him, hands stuffed into the pockets of his sweater, “It’s fine. The others know to get us a booth if they get there first.” He said matter of fact, calm as always.

Kuroo locked the door as the group stepped out into the overcast day. Tsukishima noticed he was being terribly quiet, but he dismissed it for the time being.

Bokuto animatedly talked about the movie he and Akaashi saw recently, while Kuroo kept answering the texts his phone received. “Sorry, it’s Kenma.” He apologized to Tsukki, who didn’t seem to care. The movie was spoiled for the rest of the group before they even reached the bus stop in town.

When they came upon the stop, someone was waving at them, and Tsukishima smiled a bit when he noticed Yamaguchi and Yachi sitting on the bench, waiting for them.

“Happy Birthday, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said, holding out a pair of small, flat, shiny pieces of paper.

Tsukishima accepted them with a “Thank you.” And read the writing. It was a pair of tickets to an Otaku convention in a city not far from Kitazawa. They were for late October, over Halloween weekend, actually.

The entire group watched as his face became excited for just a moment before he schooled it back into a normal expression.

Bokuto laughed loudly and pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket as well, “Here Tsukki. This goes with that. Happy Birthday!” he smiled and clapped the blond hard on the back.

With a confused, and slightly bitter expression, he hesitated, “It better not be anything like the last gift you two gave me.” He muttered.

Bokuto and Akaashi both grinned like idiots and Akaashi shook his head, “No. This one is safe for work.”

Tsukishima took the envelope and laughed a bit at all of the silly drawings he was sure were from Bokuto all over the white paper. He opened the flap and saw a rather large sum of money inside. He didn’t dare take it out, “Guys… no. No way, what is all of this for?”

Akaashi held up a hand, “Nope. No taking it back. That is for the convention. It’s food and spending money for the two of you to go and have a great time.”

Tsukishima was completely baffled, “How did you guys even kno-“ he stopped himself and turned to Yamaguchi, who was beaming evilly like an idiot.

Akaashi shrugged, “Yamaguchi wanted to make sure your first birthday out of the house in your new life would be great.”

Bokuto nodded happily, adding, “Kuroo-baka’s birthday is in November so this is a perfect gift for the both of you to go nerd out in nerd land together.” Tsukishima looked to his boyfriend, who squeezed his hand. Kuroo was excited.

“I’m the one who told them how badly you’ve always wanted to go to one.” Tadashi said, throwing up a peace sign.

“I hate you.” Tsukishima hissed at the betrayal from his best friend.

“Don’t be such a bitch. Just enjoy it.” Yamaguchi said, laughing right in his face.

The bus rolled to a stop a moment later and the three couples climbed the steps. Kuroo held a hand up to Tsukki when he reached for his wallet, “I’ve got you, Tsukki. Wanna go grab us a seat?” he asked.

The younger smiled, nodding and heading to the back of the bus while Kuroo paid for their ride.

_______________________________________

The bus deposited the gang on _Yakuda Avenue_ in South Jinwa City, the next town over. The road was busy with shoppers of all sorts and shop doors were nearly staying open with all of the bustling patrons. Bokuto and Akaashi led them a few blocks down the busy sidewalk and a little ways out of the crowds.

Kuroo simply held Tsukishima’s hand and hummed to himself happily the whole walk. Tsukishima didn’t mind the quiet; it only bothered him because it wasn’t like his motor mouthed lover.

They entered a restaurant with bright neon letters that read, “ _Dream City Arcade and Karaoke Restaurant_ ”.

Tsukishima was already leery of places with brightly colored lights and loud noise, but as long as he didn’t have to sing karaoke he didn’t really care. Kuroo was with him, after all.

Inside, the hostess greeted them, surrounded by arcade games. Teens, children, and even some adults were scattered around and all playing the games. Akaashi informed her that two were already here with a private karaoke room, waiting on them. Tsukishima could only assume who it was.

She escorted them to one of the rooms to the right of her podium, gesturing to the third door on the right in the hallway. There were light boxes above each door that were either green and had “On the air” spelled out in the center, or red that had “Off the air” on them.

The hostess walked away as they stood in front of their door, which had a green sign, and Kuroo and Tsukishima entered first. They stopped just inside. In the center of the room was Iwaizumi Hajime, and straddling his lap, chest to chest on top of him, was Oikawa Tooru, singing Katy Perry’s " _Teenage Dream_ " on the karaoke machine.

The scene was completely weird, but also Kuroo and Tsukki both noticed just how in love they looked in that moment. Oikawa had a great voice, too.

Yamaguchi, Yachi, Bokuto and Akaashi also piled into the room, and Oikawa and Hajime never stopped. They came in just in time to see Oikawa take Iwaizumi’s hands from their place on Oikawa’s chest and move them to his thighs as he sang about letting Iwaizumi put his hands on his skin tight jeans. The darker of the pair smiled at it, eyes never leaving the others.

Everyone else stayed quiet until it was over. Kuroo and Yamaguchi clapped politely, Bokuto made a whistling sound, Akaashi and Tsukishima nearly vomited their disgust, and Yachi nearly fainted. That was too much gay, almost lap dance singing for her heart.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat loudly and looked away while Oikawa grinned madly and laughed at his expense.

The lighting in the room was a little dim, and there was a table with four chairs on either side. A large flat screen television sat on the far wall, along with two microphones and a gaming console inside of a glass box so it wouldn’t be messed with.

There were other pieces of fun décor as well, a big bean bag chair sat in a corner on the same wall and there were some pop star prints on the walls. The table was set for dining and two large pitchers of water were already out for guests.

“Sorry, sorry. I couldn’t resist.” Oikawa laughed again, standing up from his perch on his boyfriend’s lap.

Iwaizumi stood up and poured himself a glass of water. He mumbled something incoherently into it and it must have been a snide comment only meant for Oikawa because he laughed again.

“Oh! Happy Birthday, by the way.” The brunette chimed, pointing at Tsukishima.

Tsukki nodded, muttering a thank you to one of his least favorite people. The thought that it was his birthday so why should he have to spend it with someone he dislikes crossed Tsukishima’s mind. He wasn’t the type to throw a fit about it, but he did pout a little.

Kuroo looked over at him as they picked and sat in their seats, grinning. He leaned in to Tsukki’s ear and whispered, “Sorry, Tsukki. Please tolerate him.” A peck to his cheek followed, and the blond sunk further into his seat.

Once the group was settled into their chairs, they looked over the menu and Iwaizumi, after confirming that everyone was ready to order, pressed the call button for the wait staff.

Kuroo and Tsukki were shoulder to shoulder, cozy in their little space. Yamaguchi was on the moon’s other side, chatting animatedly with Bokuto across from him as Yachi and Akaashi exchanged a more intellectual conversation beside their counterparts.

After their server came and took everyone’s meal and drink choices, Oikawa had made a quiet, and embarrassing remark to Tsukishima about how delighted he was to hear that Tsukishima had won the little sexting battle between himself and Kuroo. Particularly at how impressed he was that Tsukishima had the audacity to do it in a public place.

Iwaizumi tried in vain several times to get him to shut up, but then Kuroo laughed a bit and it was all over. The raven haired man, although laughing, was entirely red in the face, and he squeezed Tsukishima’s hand beneath the table. He couldn’t meet his eyes.

The blond received a surge of… excitement? Pride? Perhaps a mix of both at the rare reaction and lack of bravado and confidence from his lover.

He couldn’t help the smug smirk that crawled on to his features. Actually laughing with Oikawa a little, he further fueled Kuroo’s absolutely scarlet cheeks.

In what felt like nearly no time at all, their plates and plates of food came. As the server was checking to make sure it was all accounted for and if anyone needed anything else before he left, Kuroo waved to the young man.

Dressed in the deep black and gold, he came to stand beside Kuroo, leaning down to let him whisper in his ear. “The blond sitting next to me, it’s his birthday. Could you please bring one full strawberry shortcake next time you come to check on us? No rush.” Kuroo asked, trying not to give anything away.

Tsukishima Kei was not an imbecile. He knew very well that Kuroo was telling the man that it was his birthday. He scowled, and when Kuroo turned back to the table after placing his request, looking completely proud of himself, downright burst with laughter at his boyfriend.

“Oh come on, Tsukki! We are celebrating!” Kuroo cooed aloud, smiling and knowing full well why Kei was so sour.

Tsukki turned to Kuroo’s food, plucking a handful of fries from his plate, “I’m not talking to you.” He grumbled, releasing them on to his own plate.

Such an act only made Kuroo laugh harder, “Fine, that’s fair. Now eat up so you can have dessert.”

All eight of them ate in relative silence, although Bokuto spoke enough for the entire table, and every now and then someone would say a few words of input.

Twenty minutes continued this way until a knock was heard at the door before the same young server entered, carrying a platter that had a beautiful cake in the center. Small plates, napkins, and utensils accompanied it.

Tsukishima noticed there was a single candle in the center of the cake, right on top of a swirl of white topping surrounded by strawberry slices.

The room lit up with singing. Bokuto, and surprisingly Yamaguchi both elongated some of the big notes, singing louder than everyone else as they cheered for their friend.

“Thank you.” Tsukishima said quietly, smiling. He had enjoyed himself so far, and with the presence of what happened to be a kind of sweet he liked, Kei thought to himself that today was a pretty good birthday.

Kuroo felt a little bad that it wasn’t his favorite sweet and salty taste, but the way Tsukishima’s face silently lit up made him feel a little better. He couldn’t wait to see what kind of face Tsukki would make later when Kuroo could surprise him with the pretzels and s’mores supplies at home.

The cat grinned, “Happy Birthday, Tsukki.” The younger smiled at him, “I appreciate you doing this for me.”

Kuroo had a feeling his heart might explode at the end of today. He couldn’t take all of this humble, grateful attitude from his sweet moon child. It was so uncharacteristic for Tsukishima. Kuroo had a strong desire to give him gifts every day so he could see that emotion in his eyes. He almost snorted aloud when his thoughts furthered and he realized that Kei would probably get sick of it after two days and tell him he was being ridiculous.

Akaashi’s knife was still unused and clean, so he cut the cake into eight perfect slices and passed it around to everyone while Bokuto fired up the karaoke machine for the fun.

___________________________________________

Another hour had passed of everyone, except Tsukishima, singing some of their favorite hits, and even Bokuto and Yamaguchi sang a hysterically funny duet of Disney’s “ _A Whole New World_ ” from Aladdin.

Yamaguchi had been Jasmine’s part, and the two were right in it together, eventually singing from the same microphone and they ended the song mockingly holding on to one another desperately. Kuroo and Akaashi were crying from laughing so hard and everyone thought they were amazing and clapped.

The duo was becoming fast friends, and they laughed loudly together when it was over as they separated. Bokuto encouraged Oikawa to the mic when he went back to his seat.

Kuroo stood up and stretched as Oikawa was scrolling through the song selection. Yamaguchi, Akaashi and Bokuto all nodded at him, knowing what was waiting at home for Tsukishima and Kuroo.

Tsukki looked up at Kuroo, perplexed, and slightly horrified that he had more plans for them. He just wanted a quiet time at home with Kuroo where he could lay around in his sweat pants and sweater and perhaps just watch a movie, snugged into Kuroo’s side.

“What’s going on?” Tsukishima asked Kuroo as he stood from his seat.

Kuroo finished his cat-like stretches and ran a hand through his hair, “You and I have more birthday plans this evening.” He was grinning mad. He knew Tsukki would think they were going out somewhere else, and he couldn’t wait to show him just what he had planned.

Before Tsukki could reply, and he was in fact about to reply, Kuroo slung his arm around him and said, “You’ll love it, trust in me.” His dark eyes were begging for Tsukki to comply.

With a sigh, he conceded, “Fine.”

In his excitement, Kuroo waved to everyone, “Thank you all so much for coming and celebrating Tsukki’s birthday with me. Enjoy the rest of your day! Bye bye!” and grabbed Tsukishima by the hand, nearly running out of the room.

For the entire duration of the bus ride back to Kitazawa, Tsukishima remained quiet. Kuroo was twitching with anticipation, and the vibe that he wanted Tsukki to ask him _relentlessly_ where they were going just so he could tell him _no_ was emanating from him like a pulse.

The younger quite enjoyed not giving in to the mischievous man, “I’m not going to ask.” He said quietly as they walked from the bus stop. Kuroo scoffed at him, “I wouldn’t tell you anyway.” And his voice had a lilt to the end of it as if he couldn’t stand speaking a lie.

Tsukishima laughed openly at him, and Kuroo, smart as a whip, took the opportunity to feign hurt and really go at it.

“We’re going home.” Kuroo stated quietly, looking down and kicking over some leaves as they passed them on the sidewalk.

Tsukishima did a three-sixty. “What?” he asked.

The raven haired man looked at him with sad eyes, “I know you don’t like going out much and you seem annoyed so I think it’s best if we just go home.”

Pale peach lips fell open, then snapped closed. Then fell open again, “I… Kuroo-san, I didn’t mean…”

“It’s fine, and you’re right, we start classes tomorrow. Lets’ just go home.” Kuroo started walking toward the college, holding out his hand for Tsukishima, “Please?”

Tsukishima was completely overwhelmed suddenly, “Kuroo-san… I’m sorry.” He whispered, feeling an onslaught of guilt for some reason.

 _‘Why did I have to be so annoyed??? What the fuck is wrong with me…’_ he thought to himself.

He reached for Kuroo’s outstretched hand as he waited for him, “Are you sure you want to hold my hand?” he asked.

Kuroo looked at him, right in the face, eyes so serious, “Yes, please.”

Kei took his hand, “Okay.”

They walked in silence and Tsukishima was seriously thinking of his actions and how much he must have hurt Kuroo’s feelings. Kuroo seemed to be shutting down on him in return.

The raven haired man suddenly cleared his throat, “Tsukishima… what do you want for your birthday?” he inquired without looking at him. They passed the main campus buildings.

“To spend a quiet evening at home with you.” He said, completely serious, as if the answer were obvious.

They crossed the dip in the wooded path. The dorm was in view.

Kuroo smiled a little at the thought of a quiet evening in with Tsukki. “Is that really what you want?” he asked.

As Kuroo unlocked the door and the pair went inside, Tsukishima replied, “Yes.”

Tsukki pulled off his shoes and waited for Kuroo to finish doing the same. Without any reply, Kuroo looked directly into Tsukki’s eyes again and smiled wide.

“Good. Because that’s what we’re doing.” The taller nearly jumped in his excitement and ran down the hallway past the kitchen.

“Kuroo-san, wait! What is going on?” Tsukishima chased him down the hall, careful not to slip in his socks.

At the end of the hallway in the living room, Kuroo stood proudly in the middle of a massive pile of big cushioned pillows and warm blankets. On the coffee table was a basket with s’mores supplies and a bag of miniature pretzels. On the television was the menu screen for " _The Lord of the Rings; The Fellowship of the Ring_ ".

Tsukishima’s heart nearly exploded. “Are you fucking serious right now?” he asked, exasperated.

Kuroo threw up two peace signs, “I’m an amazing actor, aren’t I? Did I have you fooled into thinking we were going somewhere? That we had a fight? That I was mad at you? Hmmm?” He laughed boisterously at himself, coming over to grab Tsukki and hug him.

The blond just blinked at the screen, barely hugging the man in return, “You did all of that for me?” he said.

“Well, really I just bought this stuff and did the planning. I paid the twins twenty bucks to set this up for me while we were out.”

Tsukishima Kei was stunned. Amazed, and stunned.

“Bokuto and Akaashi are picking up Chinese take-out on their way home so we will have that for dinner.” Kuroo hummed happily.

When Tsukishima still didn’t reply, he backed up and looked at him, “Well, do you like it?”

A single tear ran down Kei’s face in his silence, and Kuroo’s face became horrified, “No… oh. I’m sorry then.” He looked awkward and out of place, rubbing the back of his head.

“I mean, if you want I ca-“ his sentence was smothered by a pair of lips on his, and he was surprised. Tsukishima kissed him deeply, rewardingly, lovingly.

“You’re an idiot. I love this, it’s perfect.” Tsukki laughed, arms around Kuroo’s neck.

“Then why were you crying?!” Kuroo growled, annoyed that he nearly had a heart attack.

Tsukishima laughed more at his expense, “Because it wasn’t what I expected from you. To put so much effort into I’m sure asking my friends what I like to eat” he said as he pointed at the snacks, “And for taking the time to plan this whole thing. I’m just really happy, okay?”

Kuroo looked at him with warm eyes, “Believe me when I say it was my pleasure to surprise you.”

Tsukshima kissed him one more time before he released him, “Come on, we need sweat pants before we can start this.”

With a nod of agreement, they raced back to the stairs and met back in the living room when they were ready.

___________________________________________

It was nearly four-thirty in the afternoon when they finished " _The Fellowship of the Ring_ " and Kuroo clicked the button to continue watching " _The Two Towers_ ". Tsukishima yawned and stretched, opting to pause and take a quick bathroom break before they started it.

They met upstairs to roast a few quick s’mores before they started the second installment of the greatest trilogy of all time.

Tsukishima was excited as he opened the bag of miniature pretzels. He popped one into his mouth while they skewered their marshmallows.

“I’ll have to thank Tadashi for this, too.” He said quietly as he munched on the salty snack.

Kuroo laughed, “I’ve thanked him countless times already. It was going to be cheese fries instead, but he told me you two just had those yesterday so I had to use the back up.”

Tsukki scoffed, “Stop plotting with my best friend, it’s weird. Like you’re stalking me or something.”

“Actually, he is the one who texted _me_ that information, thank you very much. Really though, I’m kind of glad I went with this. I’m definitely interested in trying pretzels on my s’mores.” Kuroo grinned.

“They’re amazing.” Tsukki smiled as they held their marshmallows over the flames.

Kuroo liked his marshmallows black outside and molten gooey inside. Tsukishima liked his more lightly crisped around just half of the sugar.

Kei stuffed his marshmallow down over his pretzel and chocolate with the other half of the graham cracker. He waited for Kuroo’s marshmallow to finish so they could eat together.

Once the first bite was consumed, Tsukishima looked at his boyfriend expectantly, “Well… am I a genius or am I a genius?”

Kuroo stopped chewing to sidelong glance at him. He wanted to smile but he knew it would all be white and brown goo. He tried not to laugh or snort at the look of pure smug pride on the pale man’s face.

He swallowed the sweet and salty treat before saying, “I think that was like a nine out of ten. That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever tasted.”

Tsukishima smirked, “Then why wasn’t it ten out of ten?” He should have known Kuroo enough by now, he really should have.

“Because it wasn’t better than you.” The cat remarked, clicking his teeth like an idiot and giving Tsukki his best double finger guns.

The younger scoffed, shaking his head, “You’re too much.” Kuroo laughed as he took a small bite of his chocolate.

The elder’s shoulder touched Tsukki’s as he sagged into his warmth. A sigh escaped Kuroo’s lips and he closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the moment.

Kei’s heart felt full in that moment and his head drifted towards the other. He whispered, “Thank you Kuroo-san… for everything.”

When the dark haired man opened his eyes just a crack, a beautiful, pale face was nearly over his own, peach lips parted and those golden eyes on his own lips.

He reached, a hand gently grasping the back of Tsukki’s neck before he pulled those lips against his own. Their tongues twirled with the sweet taste of the chocolate for far longer than Tsukishima knew he had breath for.

When they parted, they were both red from their noses to their ears, and they smiled, their foreheads pressing together.

Kuroo suddenly shot up from his place, slapping himself on the cheeks, “No! We have a movie marathon to finish! I will not ruin this perfect birthday for you with my charms!” Somehow, he made himself sound as if he were both the hero and the villain in those few lines.

___________________________________________

Tsukishima smirked, shrugging it off. They would have time for _that_ later, if the mood was right.

Together, they collected their snacks and Tsukishima went to put the remaining snacks away while Kuroo put out the fire.

Once he was finished, the Nekoma alum found his lover nestled beneath the stack of blankets in their pile of pillows, only the top of his head and face were poking out. He had the cutest expression on his face, nearly begging Kuroo to come crawling under them with him.

Without a doubt in his mind, the man did just that. Tsukki lifted a flap and when Kuroo quickly rolled in, he grabbed up the younger in a tight grip and squeezed him, kissing all over his face.

The move was pure and playful in intent, but Tsukishima had learned over the last week that his sexual patience was getting thinner and thinner.

When Kuroo pulled his face back to look at him and smile, Tsukishima was blushing and his eyes were half lidded, lips parted and staring, really _staring_ at Kuroo’s mouth.

The elder pretended to ignore it, mind set on not ruining this birthday movie marathon, and Tsukishima was making it difficult by leaning in for a kiss on the lips.

Kuroo didn’t mean to be rude, but he was really trying to not be a sex crazed idiot on his boyfriend’s birthday. Really he was, but when Tsukishima whined in a needy tone at Kuroo’s protest, it was all over.

The blood pumping through his veins beneath his skin began to spike and he began to hear his heartbeat in his head more clearly. He whipped his face back to the pale, slender man and kissed him with everything he had.

Like a dam had broken open. A barrier, something inside the both of them broke.

Be it their patience or their nervousness to fuck up or their resolve to not give a fuck anymore, none of that mattered.

They were all over each other, hands and long fingers holding each other’s heads and necks still and close, shoulders hunching closer. Without conscious effort, hands began sliding under shirts and down back, fingertips digging into each other without a thought in the world except the feel of how the other felt against their own body.

One small breath for air before their mouths were welded back together again. Small whimpers or deep moans could be heard from either one as they took turns battling for dominance.

Eventually, Kuroo won, rolling himself above Tsukki and nearly ripping his own shirt from his body. Tsukishima did the same, and as soon as their chests were bare, Kuroo’s lips were on the pale flesh.

He started at the neck, behind the ears, nibbling an ear lobe before dipping down to swirl his fevered tongue in the hollow of his collar bone. Small moans of approval were encouraging him to go further, and when his dark eyes glanced at Kei’s face, he was pulling that precious peach lip between his teeth, brows furrowed together in frustration at why Kuroo had to stop and look at his face.

Kuroo smirked wide and dark, a shiny white tooth showing through the expression on his mouth, and before Tsukishima could understand why, his mouth was on a nipple, circling the bud with his tongue.

A hand snaked up the pale abdomen to flick at the other bud gently, and Tsukki’s hands flew to Kuroo’s shoulders, scratching gently.

Tsukishima was incredibly hard. He was very uncomfortable, but wanted so much to make the pleasure continue. Rather than let Kuroo know how difficult his dick was being, he instead gathered what strength he had in his arms and pushed him away.

For a brief moment, Kuroo seemed confused, until Kei sat up and climbed onto his hips, urging the raven haired man into a sitting position, tipping him to recline against the couch now at his back.

The bare skin of their chests met, and Kuroo hissed lowly at the combined heat and weight now sitting on his erection.

Tsukki’s eyes fluttered shut with the sensation of his wet nipples rubbing against Kuroo’s heated skin. He wiggled his hips and kissed at Kuroo’s neck.

He didn’t care if any of what he was doing wasn’t the right way to do any of it. He was doing whatever felt right or he thought might make them both feel good, and Kuroo didn’t appear to have any problems with it either.

A gentle bite against the column of flesh on Kuroo’s neck earned Tsukki and firm squeeze from the handful of ass that Kuroo seemed to be enjoying. That tooth popped out again to bite at his own lip and his head tilted back against the couch to give Tsukki better access.

The blond experimentally licked at the pumping vein in his neck, blowing cold air on to the path. A sound that started as a hiss and fell into a moan escaped Kuroo.

The hand at Kei’s ass snaked beneath his sweat pants and his boxers, gently grabbing the skin and shaking it or squeezing it. Dark eyes opened enough to meet amber ones.

“I know you’ve done it…” Kuroo whispered, still biting at his lip. Even if it was barely a whisper, Tsukki could hear how effected he was from his voice.

The younger wasn’t sure if he could handle Kuroo _preparing_ him… but perhaps since he wouldn’t be looking at in this position it would be alright. His resolve to do this was clear, and he felt right. “You can do it a little if that’s what you’re asking."

Kuroo nodded, a breathy moan escaping him. His hips bucked up into Tsukki, and he kissed him fiercely, lips swollen and red.

The hand that was under his sweats retreated, Kuroo’s eyes locked with Tsukishima’s as his middle and index fingers were lathered against his tongue. It was odd, yet sensual to Kei.

When they carefully made their way back to the plump flesh, Tsukishima jolted slightly against him. Kuroo paused, waiting for an explanation.

“Cold.” Was all the blond whispered. He was too busy trying to figure out a comfortable position for both his body and Kuroo’s arm.

The elder made a sound almost like a laugh before his free hand wrapped around Kei’s back and he pressed him almost completely against him. Both grunted at the obvious feel of their erections pressing against one another through their pants.

A gently caress between his folds wasn’t unpleasant for Tsukishima, just different to feel it only from that end and not from your own fingers as well.

His breath wouldn’t come out, waiting in anticipation, not wanting to miss a pleasurable prod. It started out with a circling motion, gentle and steady like a rhythm.

Kuroo was watching him closely through heavy eyes, mouth lax and panting quietly. Focusing on Tsukishima’s reactions at what he did or didn’t like, gauging how ready he was for an actual insertion.

After a minute, the circling turned to prodding, and after another thirty seconds, liquid golden eyes looked at him through blond lashes. He was panting slightly, and he rocked down just a little on the finger, slipping it beneath the ring of muscle.

Kuroo swallowed thickly, throat gone completely dry in response to Tsukki arching and a beautiful moan passing his lips.

The younger bit his lip, eyes finding Kuroo’s and one hand finding purchase on his shoulder to help him. His free hand rubbed at their touching erections, eyes telling him that it wasn’t enough.

Kuroo moved his own unoccupied hand down to the front of his pants to pull his member free of the confines. He assisted Tsukki in doing the same.

Both were swollen and red and there was a tiny bead of precum at the tip of Kuroo’s. Tsukisima licked at his lips, gently moving the tips of his fingers over Kuroo.

The elder shuddered, eyes screwing shut until he moved to pull Tsukishima closer, grasping at his neck to his kiss him hard.

Tsukki wrapped his hand around Kuroo fully, sliding the precum from the tip for lubrication. He gave one slow jerk, twisting his wrist like he would with his own.

Kuroo moaned heavily into Tsukishima’s mouth and the younger could feel his abdomen convulse with the wave of pleasure. As if this were the first time he experienced something so powerful. So raw.

Kuroo’s free hand moved to Tsukishima’s member as well, urging the blond to do it with both. He understood well enough, pulling back his thumb to bring his own erection into his grasp as well.

He tried one jerk, and both men shuddered nearly violently. With the addition of the finger gently, slowly moving deeper into his ass, Tsukishima almost came.

A slow, molten fire built in their bellies as both began to pant openly, Kuroo trying his best not to thrust up too much and fuck up the rhythm, and Tsukishima trying not to come too early.

Kuroo’s finger was as deep as it could go, moving in and out at a slow pace when he stopped kissing Tsukishima to croak out “I’m getting close.” His voice was hoarse, and Tsukishima realized that it was just how his voice was effected by how turned on he was. The thought made the pleasure spike even higher in his stomach.

He was surprised at how wrecked his own voice sounded when he could barely manage to whisper, “Me, too.” Against Kuroo’s neck.

His pace had slowly sped up, and after another minute or so of quick, tight jerks, Kuroo made a deep guttural sound and he was holding his breath as his hips involuntarily thrusted up, cum erupting from his member and sliding down their bodies. Tsukki could feel his thighs shaking beneath him.

The thrusting made Kuroo’s finger shove harder into Tsukishima, and the sound, scent, and visual of Kuroo completely losing it were too much. Tsukishima stifled a cry into Kuroo’s neck as he came over his own hand and their mess. He could feel Kuroo’s finger still moving inside of him, drawing out the powerful sensation.

The elder was watching him through half-lidded eyes, head thrown back and resting against the seat of the couch. His broad chest was heaving still and his exposed neck was shining with a light sheen of sweat.

Gently, he pulled his finger from Tsukishima, trying his best not to cause pain because it was more dry than he would have liked.

When it was over and they both regained their heads, they just stared at each other until they started chuckling like two happy idiots.

“Wow… you’re…” Kuroo couldn’t find the words.

Tsukishima sat up, waiting. There wasn’t really any cum to clean up since most of it soaked into their cotton sweat pants.

Kuroo lifted a hand and rolled it around for a second, still trying to find the right word. He failed, so instead, he said a lot of words, “Amazing, incredible, _breathtakingly incandescent_ , celestial beauty, yada yada yada. No words are perfect.”

Tsukishima smiled in a rare moment, commenting, “I kind of like the breathtakingly incandescent.”

“Yeah?” Kuroo asked, lifting his head for a moment to look at his boyfriend.

“Yes.” Tsukishima confirmed.

Kuroo gave a thumbs up, blowing a heavy breath from his cheeks, “Good.” He leaned up to give Tsukki a kiss on the nose before he looked down at the mess between them. “We should go shower…” he grinned.

“Nobody is home. We should deposit out clothes in the wash before we go upstairs.” Tsukki whispered, still adjusting back to his voice.

___________________________________________

It was right around dinner time when Bokuto and Akaashi could be heard kicking the front door down, “We’re _hoooooommmeeeee_! Time to put your dicks away!” came Bo’s voice booming all over the house.

A follow up could be heard from Akaashi, “That’s not polite or necessary Bokuto-san.” His boisterous boyfriend laughed.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway, and when Akaashi and Bokuto walked into the living room, both were wearing expressions of… disappointment?

“What?” Kuroo asked from his perch on the floor. He was reclined against the back of the couch again and Tsukishima was sitting between his outstretched legs, clutching a pillow and leaning back against Kuroo. A large, fluffy blanket was wrapped around them both, hanging open in the front.

“Nothing.” Bokuto said, trying to hide his frown by raising his eyebrows.

“We were in fact surprised and slightly disappointed to find you both clothed.” Akaashi said monotonously.

Tsukishima blanched, “You two are fucked up individuals.” He tried to go back to watching the last fifteen minutes of " _The Two Towers_ ", but ultimately sighed and paused the movie.

Kuroo blinked, turning to change the subject, “Ooh, food!”

Bokuto ultimately dropped the subject as well, holding up the Chinese take-out in either hand and retreating to the kitchen.

Akaashi sat down on the other end of the couch, “Can we watch, too?” he asked politely.

Kuroo spoke up this time, “Give us fifteen minutes to finish this one and then we can do " _The Return of the King_ " while we all eat, deal?” He seemed grumpy.

Akaashi waited for a solid minute before he said anything. A curious, “Did you guys do _anything_?”

In tandem, Kuroo and Tsukki both loudly shouted for him to go. He left to join Bokuto in the kitchen to unpack their dinner.

Once " _The Two Towers_ " was over, Kuroo hollered, “Alright, we’re starting the next one!”

Without having to get up, Akaashi and Bokuto entered the living room, each carrying two plates. Bokuto handed both of his to Kuroo and Tsukishima before taking his own from Akaashi and joining him on the couch.

Tsukishima smiled, snuggling back into Kuroo and taking a mouthful of his favorite meal before pressing _Play_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you didn't hate this.  
> I greatly appreciate your diligence for encouraging me to continue writing this adorable story about my two favorite volleydorks.  
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!!  
> <3, Raz.


	10. September 28th - October 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is brewing for our lovely couple.

The first day of class was pretty fun, and ultimately easy for Tsukishima. He had Geology on Monday mornings from 8:30 to 10:30. He was able to get up at his normal time, go for a quick run and shower while coffee brewed for those who took it with them to their morning classes, including himself.

At eleven, he entered _The Coffee Shot_ and greeted Granny Kyoko. He set his bag behind the counter and put his apron over his neck and tied it around his waist. Granny Kyoko was shuffling around, and she had told him she would stick around for the first two hours of his shift and help him learn the drink menu and how to make them.

Part of his shift duty was also to put two trays of mixed baked goods into the warmer from the cooler at 12:00 to get ready for the afternoon customers. Any of the morning’s baked goods were up for employee grabs in the back once he changed them out for the new, fresh items.

He enjoyed his free caramel macchiato with a maple bagel with cinnamon butter for his lunch. Customers came and went off and on until before he knew it, it was 3:00. Saying his goodbye’s he was off to the gym.

Practice was so-so for Tsukishima. He and Kuroo were struggling to get a rhythm without looking like they’d been burned if they bumped into one another. Bokuto and Akaashi stayed out of it for the most part.

Tuesday was filled with back to back classes. Japanese History at 8:00 followed by Calculus from 10:30 to 12:30. Tsukki met up with Akaashi at the campus café for salads before his afternoon Physics class at 1:30. The blond cut it close, but still made it on time to practice that day.

Wednesday was almost exactly like Monday, only he and Kuroo managed to go out for pizza after practice. They brought an extra pie home for Bokuto and Akaashi.

Thursday morning was early, but Tsukishima didn’t mind the quiet. He read up on his Japanese History book and completed an assignment for Physics after the early morning rush as he sipped on his macchiato. It was nice and quiet, and Granny Kyoko didn’t need to help him anymore. Kuroo had even stopped by to grab a latte, tease his boyfriend, and leave him a big tip in the jar between his morning classes.

Coach Gyaji had scheduled a last-minute “on the fly” scrimmage with the neighboring college, Udahara, for Saturday morning. He told the team that this was more of a test to see what everyone still needed to work on individually and as a team before the real games began.

On Friday, Tsukishima could finally sleep in. When Akaashi crawled out of bed groaning and smashing at his alarm at 8:00, Tsukishima smiled broadly and snuggled deeper into his blankets, completely giddy with himself for having the forethought to make sure he didn’t have anything to do on Fridays.

He did manage to get up in time to make a pot of coffee and make some eggs and toast for himself and a cranky, tired Kuroo before the older man had to be at his morning class.

Kei sat on his bed with his cup of coffee and reflected on the week it had been. It was quite an adjustment, and if he were honest with himself, he kind of missed not having as much time to spend with Kuroo, or even Bokuto and Akaashi, as he would have liked.

He sulked a little as he tried to read the chapter assigned from his Geology class. A sigh of frustration escaped his lips as he shoved it closed, unable to concentrate, reading the same paragraph over and over without actually knowing what the words said.

Kuroo had been on his mind a lot lately. Tsukishima knew they wouldn’t be together all of the time once school started, but still… he couldn’t help it. The feeling was as if he were so close to getting what he wanted and then it was snatched away.

The blond sipped at his coffee, thinking Kuroo must also be frustrated with the situation. Both of them were having a hard time focusing during practice, an Tsukishima was dreading the upcoming scrimmage tomorrow.

With false hope, he quickly diminished the thought that Kuroo or himself would be able to play at their normal level if the mounting agony and absolute tension between them didn’t simmer before tomorrow. He wouldn’t force Kuroo to do anything with him for the sake of their game. It would only serve to make things worse for them both.

Setting his mug down, Tsukki breathed another deep sigh, rubbing both of his palms over his face. As he got up from his bed and forgotten homework, he could hear someone else stir in the hallway.

Bokuto knocked before Kei could answer it. Upon opening it, Kei could tell the owl looked tired, but happy. “Morning… I knew you were up already, and I’m bored. Wanna go for a run?”

Shrugging, Tsukki replied, “I suppose so… my homework isn’t getting very far.” He turned back into the room, pulling a set of workout clothing from is drawers. Bokuto, smiling like an idiot who was trying not to remark, turned his back when Tsukki just glared at him.

He might not have a problem changing in front of other men in the locker room, but Bokuto was somehow… predatory and intimidating if it were just the two of them. Tsukishima scoffed to himself, he knew Bokuto wouldn’t even think that way, but it made him feel better to make him turn his back while he changed.

The pair descended the stairs in silence, but the moment they were out the door and jogging lightly toward the campus, the obnoxious spiker began, “So, what’s wrong, Tsukki?”

Although the question was poised as if he were concerned, the tone and the look on Bokuto’s face screamed food for gossip. Tsukishima scowled at him, “Nothing is wrong.”

Bokuto hummed from his place beside the blond, keeping pace, “See, you’re lying. Something is definitely wrong. You seem, hm… off. Like you’re frustrated.”

Kei nearly growled, his voice louder than he meant it to sound, “I am _not_ frustrated. I’m just adjusting to the new schedule.”

Nodding in understanding the great horned owl continued, “I get that, but there’s something else. You’ve been like this since practices started, and quite frankly, I think it’s because you and Kuroo just need some alone time.”

Bokuto’s smile was blinding, and it made Tsukishima want to punch him in his teeth. “We are fine thank you. It’s just an adjustment.”

A cough from the silvery haired man and Tsukki could swear he heard something along the lines of _“Adjusting to Kuroo’s dick up your ass maybe.”_

Tsukishima only continued running faster, breaking the pace, “Fuck you.”

The spit of an insult only bounced off of Bokuto’s broad chest, and he laughed, “No no, Tsukki. You don’t need to fuck me. You need to fuck _Kuroo_. On a side note, I don’t think you could handle me, sweet cheeks.”

This only fueled Tsukishima further, his face flaming and his jaw dropping open only to snap closed again as he looked at Bokuto behind him, laughing so hard he had to stop and catch his breath.

Anger fueled his speed and he felt weightless, like he could demolish a tank. That was until he nearly knocked someone over as he rounded a corner and smashed right into someone’s chest.

“Ow, fuck that hurt.” The person said, dropping the book in their hands. Tsukishima didn’t even want to look at the person, embarrassed about crashing into them. He reached for the book on the ground and was perplexed to find it was an older, worn copy of _The Hobbit_.

A wry smile plastered on his face at the thought that he could see Kuroo reading this. “Oi, babe, I know you miss me but I don’t think trying to run me over is the best way to cope.” The voice…

Tsukishima’s head snapped up to peer into dark eyes and dark hair hanging over the right side of the face. It _was_ Kuroo.

More embarrassment flooded his face, especially when he finally noticed some strange whispers around them and could see other students eying them with concern from the corner of his eye.

“I’m so sorry, Kuroo-san.” Kei said, quickly getting up to help Kuroo brush off.

The elder just flashed him a toothy, sly grin, “Oh yeah? Can you show me how sorry you are _later_?” he asked, one brow arching.

Blushing, Tsukki turned away, mumbling something that was muted out by the sound of Bokuto fucking cackling at the scene as he caught up to Tsukishima.

“God dammit Bo. Are you harassing my boyfriend?” Kuroo barked, not really angry but trying to be a protective boyfriend.

The owl just hooted his cheerfulness, pawing a hand toward them, “Maybe a little, but I was right. This is pure proof that you two just need to get laid already.”

Both of them turned away, embarrassed and frustrated with the fact that he was absolutely right. After a moment, they looked at each other, and Tsukishima fled, “I gotta go. Sorry again Kuroo-san.” He pulled his hood up on his sweatshirt and ran toward the main road.

Bokuto gave Kuroo a thumbs up, which earned him a sharp, painful smack over his head with Kuroo’s book, “Way to go fucking that up, Bo.”

Kuroo walked away, leaving Bokuto to wonder why both of his friends were so strange.

Just as if on que, Akaashi walked by him on his way to his next class, “It’s not like they have it as easy as we did in highschool.”

Bokuto pined after him, but was ultimately ignored on the precedence that he was being distracting from his studies.

The silver haired man sulked, opting to continue his run since he was out and about now anyway.

At _The Coffee Shot_ , Tsukishima was livid and embarrassed and quite frankly didn’t know what to do. He greeted Yachi and ordered himself his macchiato and sat down at the window table with it.

Yachi knew him well enough to tell he didn’t want to be bothered. Tsukishima had this way about him. He wouldn’t ask for advice, but if he wanted to talk about something he would sit closer or make small talk until you asked him about what was bothering him. When he didn’t want to talk about it, he did this, where he would go off alone and just look at his fidgeting hands and sigh a lot to himself while he worked over whatever it was going on in his head.

She didn’t think it would be right to mention it to Yamaguchi that his best friend was troubled. Perhaps tell him to spend some time with him, but it felt like prying if she went to her boyfriend to have him talk to Tsukki instead. Tsukishima would tell Tadashi if he couldn’t think it through himself.

Meanwhile, Kuroo thought on his frustration with this whole thing while he tried not to look too disinterested in the lecture his literature professor was giving. Sure, he wanted Tsukishima, and dare he say, _badly_. He just couldn’t risk hurting him though.

A small part of his mind thought that it might be okay if they did it now, after all of their years of crushing and pining. Now they could actually have each other, but Kuroo felt a little wrong for the thought.

Kuroo still had forty-five minutes to think about Tsukishima. Think about him he did. He thought about how much he’d like to see him completely naked. Perhaps in the shower, perhaps with Kuroo in the shower, too. Those were dangerous thoughts, and they sent a shiver down his spine from his neck to his dick.

So instead, he tried to think of Tsukihima in other ways. Or aspects about him. Like the way Kuroo enjoyed his discomfort when he ran into him earlier, or the absolute wreckage on his face when they were frotting last night. No no no… those thoughts just kept coming back, and the raven haired man certainly didn’t want to be sporting a boner or blue balls when he went to work after his class.

With a sigh of frustration, he tried with all of his willpower to actually pay attention to the lecture in front of him.

Friday afternoon was better. When Kuroo was on his way to _The Green Dragon Inn_ , he had a pang of longing for his pretty boyfriend and his witty words. As he walked he whipped out his phone, tapping on the top name of his text conversations. He quickly punched in a message and it got longer and longer before he realized he hit send and sent Tsukki a string of texts whining about how he missed him.

At home, Tsukishima’s phone buzzed near his cheek, waking him from a nap he hadn’t realized he had fallen into. It buzzed again, tickling his cheek.

Wiping at his face with his extra-long sweater sleeve, he tapped at the buttons and saw that Kuroo had sent him a message. It made him smile and he opened it.

_From: Kuroo_

_Tsukki I really miss_  
_you. I’m so glad_  
_it’s Friday so I can_  
_finally see you for_  
_more than an hour._  
_That has been the_  
_fucking pits._

_From: Kuroo_

_Hey if you want_  
_come to the bar_  
_and I’ll buy you_  
_lunch if you come_  
_keep me company._  
_It’s slow during_  
_the day, even on_  
_Fridays, and it’s_  
_just me till block_  
_head Iwaizumi gets_  
_here at 3._

Another buzz.

_From: Kuroo_

_I really hope you_  
_come. I miss you._

Although he couldn’t help it, Tsukishima tried his best to wipe the giddy grin off of his lips. Even after the embarrassment this morning, he was glad that Kuroo didn’t sweat it and that he missed him as much as Tsukki missed Kuroo.

The growl of hunger from his stomach confirmed what he already was going to do anyway- go see Kuroo. With a high stretch and a yawn, he shoved his text book and notes off of his lap and rolled out of bed to get dressed.

On a deliciously devious stroke of evil genius, Kei decided not to even text Kuroo back. He could just sit and stew, and the blond laughed quietly to himself at the image it conjured in his brain. Kuroo would be pouting, as always, and then he would be all sorts of surprised and happy as a kitten with warm milk when Tsukki actually showed up.

The walk didn’t feel as long as it normally did, but perhaps the young man was walking faster than normal. He wouldn’t admit it, even if it may be true.

When he entered, he could hear clinking glasses and light music and otherwise, no patrons at the bar. Two older couples were quietly eating in the restaurant area and one student was mulling over a huge textbook while grubbing on an equally huge sandwich at a corner table, but otherwise, vacant.

“Come on in and make yourself comfortable, someone will be right out!” came Kuroo’s best polite voice from the back when the sound of the glasses was coming from.

_‘Must be putting fresh glasses away…’_ Tsukki thought to himself. He took his favorite seat at the bar, right in front of the hall to the back, where he and Kuroo liked to play stupid texting games with each other.

Curious, he peered over the side of the bar, and could see a thin text book and a note pad with scribbled notes on it. Kuroo’s handwriting was surprisingly nice, for a guy. _‘Homework.’_ Tsukki smirked, enjoying the thought of Kuroo chewing at the end of a pencil eraser in concentration, or writing with his tongue sticking out in the same intense focus.

Kuroo rounded the corner and stood in the small hallway, his face melting into pure happiness, “Oh, Tsukki! You showed!” he chimed.

“I almost didn’t come.” Tsukishima leaned over the bar, grinning like a fool. He was really trying his best to play coy, like he wasn’t here because he also desperately wanted to see if he could catch a glimpse of his dark haired lover all dressed in his bartending apron and cleaning glasses with those arms of his that extended from a tight white button up with the sleeves rolled up. Those arms that did troublesome things to Tsukishima’s heart.

Kuroo shot him a challenging smirk, “And what made you change your m-“ He didn’t even have the time to finish his sentence before a loud growl made Tsukishima’s hunger known to them both.

A moment of hilarious silence passed between. Tsukki looked horrified, and Kuroo’s cheeks blew up as he tried in vain to control himself. In the end, he could no longer contain his laughter, doubling over and nearly crying.

“So your stomach brought you here, not the image of your handsome boyfriend that has missed you dearly over this first week of classes?” Kuroo leaned on his hand at the bar, using his other hand to slide a menu in front of the younger.

Tsukishima instantly pulled the menu up into his face, effectively blocking the view of the man in front of him.

It only fueled Kuroo’s laughter more, and he peeked over the offending paper at his boyfriend, “Thank you for coming to keep me company, Tsukki.” He whispered, smiling.

A mumble of “You’re welcome.” could be heard from peach lips on the other side of the menu.

After his lunch, Tsukki helped Kuroo with some of his homework before a pair of patrons walked in and sat at the bar a few seats from Tsukishima. It was getting close to three, so he knew Kuroo’s attention was going to be split soon anyway.

Almost sulking, Tsukishima realized that he didn’t really want to go home right now anyway. Even if he couldn’t soak up all of the elder’s undivided attention, he still wanted to stay, maybe nurse a drink and keep his boyfriend company.

At seven, Kuroo was finally done. It was just getting to be dark when the two said goodnight to Iwaizumi and Kuroo cashed out for the evening, grabbing Tsukishima’s hand to hold the moment they were out the door.

After a few paces, Kuroo nearly yanked Tsukki into a small enclave in the wall between two shops. Kisses were smattered across his pale cheeks and his peach lips and Kuroo was nearly crying at him. Having not touched or even kissed much this week really put a strain on his patience and he was almost afraid if he didn’t kiss him now, his life might end tragically.

Ever the dramatic, Kuroo finally tossed his head back, drawing a long breath. He came back down, cat like eyes glittering in the darkening space. They settled on Tsukishima, and once those amber eyes looked back at him, shining with the last few rays of blue dusk, he knew he was in love.

One or two more gentle kisses and an apology for jumping him, Kuroo took Tsukishima by the hand and they walked home for the night. They did so slowly, blissfully content, warmest where their hands were intertwined.

___________________________________________

Saturday morning was hectic for the dorm. Kuroo had fallen asleep in Tsukishima’s bed with him, as Akaashi had also fallen asleep in Bokuto’s bed with him. Tsukishima’s laptop still had the menu scene up from the movie they fell asleep to with those screen saver bubbles bouncing all over it.

It was a rush for all four of them getting up for the same event at the same time and all trying to do the same morning routine. At eight, the four were sprinting out the front door for their warm up run to the gymnasium. Practice was practically starting and the visiting Udahara was sure to be there by now for their practice scrimmage at nine.

When the group burst into the locker room, Oikawa was the first to laugh, followed by a swift smack to the head by Iwaizumi, who continued changing as if nothing happened.

___________________________________________

The match began easily and the team seemed pretty relaxed and light-hearted. Kitazawa started with Bokuto, Iwaizumi, Akaashi, Kuroo, Oikawa and the team’s newest, scariest libero, Imagawa Masaki.

Tsukishima was kind of relieved that he didn’t have to play in the first set. Things hadn’t been great between he and Kuroo on the court since day one. They were having difficulty getting their flow.

Watching his team mates play, Tsukishima realized that he always knew that each of these people were amazing (sans Imagawa-san), but the dynamic team work and trust that they all have of one another on the court was absolutely astounding.

They were like a well-oiled machine. All of those years of playing against or with one another was really showing, as even Kei thought they would mess up once or twice from screwed up spikes or receives, and yet each one covered for the next.

The double setter mix was throwing off Udahara’s mountain of players as well. Their captain, Jinpo Iida was 209cm tall, and two of their other players were well over 6 feet as well. Even their libero was taller than a typical person in that position.

To say the least, Tsukishima was excited that this was the power of his team, his beloved especially. As usual, Kei loved watching him play. There was this fire in his eyes and playing even in practice with him became electric when Kuroo’s engine was revved hard enough. When he was really into the game.

The first set ended in Kitazawa’s favor with a 25-21 score. Oikawa volunteered to switch out with Tsukishima for the second set, and Coach Gyaji agreed. Tsukishima had no reason to decline.

All in all, it ended pretty horribly. Kuroo and Tsukishima didn’t have the same wavelength because of their personal issues. Coach didn’t switch Tsukishima back out during the timeout, claiming that it was a good learning experience for himself, as well as the team on the court.

Bokuto and Akaashi exchanged worried looks after the second set. Tsukishima looked completely embarrassed, and Kuroo was beside himself with his sudden lack of skill, although he tried to keep a cool exterior. They looked like a bunch of school kids playing for the first time.

Coach approached Kuroo before the third set, “You’ve got the last set. I know you can do this, but you and I will be talking after the match about this… this _issue_ you’ve been having with Tsukishima-san.”

Absolutely embarrassed by his words and panicking on what to do when the match was over, Kuroo essentially shut down during the third set. So much so that Coach switched him out with Hanabusa-san when Udahara got their second break on them this set.

Iwaizumi was also switched out for another middle-blocker, Sasabusa Weju, who passed by Kuroo with a look of concern.

The raven-haired blocker put himself on the bench and grabbed a towel from his bag, tossing it over his own head while he sat there in silence.

Tsukishima was worried, and it hurt him, knowing that there was nothing he could say to make Kuroo feel better. This whole mess was partly Tsukishima’s fault, after all.

The third set ended in crushing defeat. Although Bokuto and Akaashi did everything in their power to keep their momentum up and to not worry about their friends and their relationship, it still ended.

Both teams exchanged thanks and went their separate ways. Once Udahara left, Coach couldn’t even speak for five miutes. Samiya-san tried her best to break the heavy silence.

“G-g-good game, everyone. N-now I know it’s tough getting back it the groove after the summer, but don’t worry. Just hold your heads up high!” she tried, giving a fist in the air with one hand.

Not one person reacted, they all just kept their heads low. Coach walked forward and clapped Kuroo on the shoulder, knowing Kuroo understood that what he was about to say meant everyone except him. “Go clean up, boys.” He said solemnly, turning toward the back of the gym.

Kuroo wordlessly got up and followed him, and Tsukishima was absolutely panicking. Akaashi and Bokuto took his arm and shook their heads, telling him not to follow.

As they turned away and walked to the showers, Bokuto whispered, “Don’t worry, he will be alright. Coach Gyaji really is a nice man, he’s just worried about Kuroo is all.” Akaashi agreed with him.

In the office, Kuroo rubbed his hands across his face hard, pulling skin with them. A deep sigh escaped him as he leaned against the wall.

Coach leaned back against his desk, “So… what’s going on, son?” He seemed genuinely concerned. “Do you two not get along or something, or did something happen? I thought you two were good buddies from school?”

Kuroo nearly laughed, but it was a sick and twisted and hard to choke down laugh. A sad laugh as the menacing golf ball in his throat tried to swallow him whole. “Uh… I, no… nothing like… that.” He managed.

He was embarrassed and kind of scared of what might happen if they didn’t get their act together. As tears threatened his eyes, he could barely apologize, “Coach… I’m so sorry.”

As the wetness slipped from his eyes, it hurt Gyaji to know just how distraught his student was. He cared for this dorky kid who lost his Dad at a young age and grew up to be kind and gentle and a leader and Gyagi would say he was proud to have known Kuroo for the years so far and to have helped him refine his already excellent skills as an athelete.

The old man shot out an arm, squeezing Kuroo on the shoulder and looking directly at him, “Tetsu… is there something going on that’s bothering you? You can tell me, I’m here for you. Let me help you.”

Kuroo was gritting his teeth through his frustration, “Not… not bothering me in a bad way…” He couldn’t say the actual words. He wouldn’t.

A swift knock that was barely a warning was heard before the door opened to reveal Oikawa’s smirking fucking face, “Coach, we need the keys for the closet. Iwaizumi and I are going to clean up the court.” That devil looked right at Kuroo and smiled.

Coach was irritated at the intrusion, but fished into his pocket and handed over the keys anyway, “Next time wait for me to open the door, Oikawa.”

Beaming back at coach, Oikawa said, “Sure thing. Also, Kuroo-san, just tell him and hurry up and get it on with your boyfriend.” The door was promptly slammed, leaving an absolutely red face and livid Kuroo with an unsuspecting until that giant slap-in-the-face clue Coach Gyaji.

“Coach, I!” was all the raven-haired man could say before he was cut off.

“That fucking brat, Oikawa…” The old man didn’t even turn to look at Kuroo, he was so pissed.

Kuroo was shocked, wiping at his eyes, “What?”

A deep sigh escaped the coach’s throat and he leaned back hard against the door, “He is such a goody god damned two shoes, but he’s also amazing. Otherwise he wouldn’t be here.”

“Oikawa has always been an asshole, boss.” Kuroo said aloud. Having such an intrusion made his breakdown peak and fizzle out, and now that Coach knew the truth, it didn’t seem so hard to talk and recollect himself.

The blocker took a deep breath, “So… yeah. That’s what’s going on.”

Coach laughed and clapped him on the shoulder for the third time today, “That’s it? You’re just dating that lanky pale kid?”

Again, the shock on Kuroo’s face was obvious, and his poor emotions were getting the better of him today.

“I mean I never knew you were like _that_ , but what the heck do I care who you favor?” Coach said, “But why does that make it so hard for you to play with him? You were doing so well in that first set.”

Kuroo choked a little, trying to find the best way to tell his coach without telling him too much information, “Well, you see… we, uh… we haven’t seen each other in a long time…”

Coach was listening intently, poor thing. Sometimes implied things went over his head.

“There’s a lot of um… _tension_?” The poor man did his best to explain it gently.

“You see, Coach, when two people fall in lo-“ he was suddenly interrupted.

“Boy are you telling me it’s the sex that’s making you go crazy?”

If Kuroo had been drinking, the substance would be everywhere right now. “Or lack thereof.” He whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat.

The old coach laughed a hearty laugh, “Ohhhh, man. I don’t miss being young and awkward. Alright, alright, listen up, son.”

Kuroo remained still, listening.

“It’ not that big of a deal, and it’s certainly none of my business, so I’m not going to tell you what to do, but hear me with this.”

His face lost the laugh and he became serious as his pale eyes locked with Kuroo’s, “How do I put this… if one of you gets hurt from your recreational _activities_ and can’t play because of it, then it will be my business and then we will have a problem. Got it?”

Kuroo, without a word, nodded. He knew it would come to this, and now that Coach knew about their relationship, he was _really_ feeling the pressure.

After a man-hug and a word of secrecy, Coach Gyaji shooed his favorite student out of his office.

The raven haired man showered as fast as he could, noticing the showers and the locker room were empty. Only Oikawa and Iwaizumi were present in the gym, rolling up the net.

More than anything, he had wanted to roll right up to Oikawa and shove his fist into his face, but that would create more trouble that it was worth. Perhaps Iwaizumi would deal with his child’s outrageous acts once he knew what he did…

It was almost time for his shift when he left the gym at 12:40. He checked his phone and saw a message from Tsukishima.

_From: Tsukishima_

_Are you alright???_  
_I am SO SORRY._

Kuroo sent back a quick _‘I’m alright. Going to work.’_ Text and stuffed his phone into his pocket. He had a lot of thinking to do.

___________________________________________

At five thirty, Bokuto showed up at _The Green Dragon Inn_ and sat at the bar. He was checking up on his best friend.

“Hey man, you okay?” he asked when Kuroo came over to take his drink order.

The man sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck, “I don’t know, dude. I’m really afraid something bad is going to happen.”

Concerned, the owl asked, “Well what happened with Coach?”

Kuroo’s face fell, “He was cool with it, but fucking asshole Shittykawa came barging in and told him before I could.”

Bokuto fumed, “Fucking prick. Needs to mind his own business.” Bo was not one for using a lot of foul language but he was very quick to defend his best bro to the ends of the Earth.

“Yeah. So anyway, he’s fine with it _only_ if we are careful and I don’t hurt Tsukki. He was very specific, saying it wasn’t his business unless one of us was too hurt to play because of our _activities_.” Kuroo said, using air quotes for the last word.

“So?” Bokuto said as Kuroo turned away to get Bo’s beer.

As he set the bottle down, he sighed, “So if I hurt Tsukishima and he can’t play in a match because of me, I’m afraid I’ll be kicked off the team.”

Razzing, Bokuto scoffed, “Naaahhh, Coach adores you. He wouldn’t do that.”

Kuroo put a hand on the bar, “He may not have a choice. Think about it, if two players got into a fist fight outside of practice or a match and one of them was too injured to play in a match, whose ass would be shit out of luck?”

Bokuto thought seriously about it for a moment, “Hm… that’s tough. I mean it’s not like you can just ask Coach about that.”

The raven haired man just looked at him like it should have been obvious, “My point exactly. I just… I don’t know, man… this is a career path for me… I, I can’t lose it.”

Those owl eyes locked with his, “Yeah, and you can’t lose Tsukki either.”

Kuroo nodded, another sigh and another rub to the back of the neck.

“How is Tsukki? I’m assuming you and Akaashi took him home after practice?” he asked quietly.

After a long swig, Bokuto replied, “Ahhh… he’s kind of freaking the hell out. But Akaashi is with him and I’m sure he will be fine. He feels like it’s his fault, you know? Akaashi and I were really worried about you both during the match..”

Kuroo put a hand on his arm, “I know, thanks for looking out for us.”

“Hey bro no problem. We just want you two to be happy.”

“I know, I just really don’t want to worry him with this… I’ll see him at home after work. You hanging around till then?” Kuroo asked, fingers ready to pluck a food menu from the caddy behind the bar.

Bokuto raised his bottle in confirmation.

Hajime walked in at 6:55 and to the back of the bar, reaching beneath the counter for his apron. Kuroo and Bokuto were both staring at him. “There a problem, guys?”

Kuroo rubbed a hand through his hair, a little smirk on his lips as he said, “Just wondering how you put up with that snide brat of a boyfriend is all.”

Iwaizumi’s face fell, “Uh-oh… what did he do now?” He wasn’t even going to defend Oikawa. He knew first-hand what he was capable of.

Bokuto spoke up before Kuroo could, “Only barged in and told coach about Kuroo and Tsukki being boyfriends during Kuroo’s meeting with coach after that horrendous game earlier.”

Iwaizumi looked shocked for a second, “Are you serious?” he asked.

Kuroo nodded, whispering, “Now he’s gone and made a lot of trouble for me. Coach said if Tsukki gets hurt because of our… you know, eventual fucking, and he can’t play because of it I am in deep shit. Hajime I don’t want to get kicked off the team.”

Iwaizumi nodded, serious, “I understand. Sorry about him.”

Bokuto interjected, “Can’t you like deprive him of sex or something? Punish him.”

The tanned man laughed, “I can’t. He’s into that kind of thing, so it won’t work. Maybe I’ll just go really vanilla so he will hate it.”

All three laughed quietly before Iwaizumi went off to cash in for the shift.

Kuroo cleaned glasses and chatted with Bokuto until his shift was over and he could go home to his boyfriend and figure this whole thing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are well and will bear with me as I continue this story.  
> Thank you so much for reading.


	11. October 3rd, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Tsukishima have some trouble, but luckily the more experienced Bokuto and Akaashi are there to help mediate.

Bokuto did his best to distract Kuroo out of his heavy thoughts on the walk home, but as they got closer and closer to Woodland Park Dorm, Kuroo didn’t even seem to respond anymore.

The sun was setting and Bokuto couldn’t see his friends face very well in the dim light, but it didn’t take much to see how stressed out he looked.

The eldest was worried.

Once inside Kuroo finally spoke, but it was barely a whisper as he kicked off his shoes and began to trudge up the stairs, “Thanks for keeping me company, Bo.”

The owl stood at the bottom of the steps, baffled and still trying to figure out what he should do about Kuroo’s behavior. “Sure.” Came the automatic reply. He had never seen Kuroo so dejected before.

Back in his own thoughts, Kuroo took a long breath before he rapped on the gray door of Tsukki and Akaashi’s room.

Only an emerald-eyed setter answered. Calm and stoic as ever, Akaashi gave nothing away about his thoughts on Kuroo’s state, standing at his door like this.

“Tsukki’s not here… I think he’s out on the balcony.” He said cooly, waiting for an answer.

None came for two seconds… then three more. Kuroo exhaled a “Thanks.” before turning on his heel to walk across the hall to the sliding glass door. He couldn’t feel his skin or his feet pulling him forward. He didn’t want to have this confrontation, didn’t want to tell Tsukki how afraid he was about the situation. He was supposed to be the cool and confident boyfriend.

Outside, curled up on the sofa with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders was a fragile looking blonde haired man. A young man. A man who made Kuroo’s entire being quake with emotion and purpose, and Kuroo exhaled once more before sliding back the glass and stepping out onto the balcony.

Tsukishima turned around, fists curling the blanket into his center like a clasp. No words left him, only glowing amber eyes boring into Kuroo’s own, willing him to say something; anything.

“Hi.” Came a choked sound from Kuroo. Hesitantly, he stepped forward and touched at the wicker of the sofa, a silent question.

The blond picked himself up and moved as close to the end as possible. He still didn’t say anything, only looked at the man in front of him expectantly.

When Kuroo could be heard swallowing thickly, unmoving from his stance, Tsukki adjusted the blanket around him and opened one arm, gesturing to him to come sit.

One heartbeat, two heartbeats, three heartbeats went by silently before Kuroo could make himself move to gingerly perch on the sofa beside Tsukki.

“Hi.” Kei said, barely a smile on the edge of his lips when his lover sat beside him.

Kuroo pinched the bridge of his nose, “Tsukki… I’m sorry.” He whispered.

An annoyed sigh flew from Kei’s lips immediately, “Really… no. You have no reason to be sorry. I am the one who is sorry, Kuroo-san. My intentions were never to put you in such a… sticky situation.” He was looking at Kuroo, eyes still strong in his resolve.

“Look, we’re both smart, but we’re both probably stupid and give into our wants and needs and emotions when it comes to each other, so, I guess, what I want to say is we just have to be really careful.” Tsukishima said, reaching for Kuroo’s hand and giving it a reassuring stroke with his thumb.

Kuroo’s eyes looked sad and troubled as he spoke, “Tsukki… I just… I _can't_. I can’t hurt you and I can’t jeopardize your future or mine. I don’t know what to do.”

Tsukishima was shocked at hearing his voice crack. As if these were the hardest words to ever push past his lips.

As if he were saying goodbye.

Pale fingers were in Kuroo’s shirt, “Don’t you dare, Kuroo Tetsurou. You don’t get to fucking decide this on your own.” Tsukishima was furious and feeling guilty and like he was taking away everything when that was the farthest thing from what his heart wanted.

The elder stared at him in awe, but he didn’t have anything to say.

“I… I think I love you, Tetsurou, so don’t you go fighting this battle alone, and don’t you dare just throw it away.” Angry, emotional tears stung at Tsukishima’s golden eyes as he faltered to keep his eyes on Kuroo’s face.

More awe and shock at the impact of those words on Kuroo’s heart made him choke even more. At the barrier breaking and Tsukishima finally using his name and the relief that suddenly mixed into his being like a bucket of boiling water poured over ice when he told him he loved him.

Regardless of his happiness and his despair at this entire tragedy of a day, Kuroo smiled and a light laugh came from his dark lips.

Tsukishima stopped rubbing at his eyes for a brief second, startled by the laughter from the man he loved and was, until a second ago, trying to say goodbye.

“Tsukki…” Kuroo said. It rolled from his tongue so easily.

“I love you.” Dark eyes focused on liquid gold as the words slipped from his mouth.

The younger’s face squeezed back into tears, contorting with the struggle to contain himself from outright sobbing.

Kuroo’s arm were around him then, and although he tried his best not to get swept up in the emotions rolling over him in waves, Tsukishima came up between them for a breath of air, nearly gasping. Kissing, at his neck, his face, his nose, ears, hair, all the while whispering “Tetsu.” Over and over again with each touch.

“Tsukki, please slow down.” Kuroo asked. He would still be vigilant and careful and control himself.

Sitting up and wiping the last of the salty tears from his eyes, Tsukki smiled sheepishly, “Sorry, Kuroo-san.”

“No need. It’s just that when you say my name that way… Tsukki it _does_ things to me. So I’m just trying to be careful not to hurt you.” Kuroo said.

At the beginning of the explanation, Tsukishima began to blush, but by the end of it, the realization that Kuroo probably wasn’t going to touch him more than a chaste kiss or a hug settled upon him.

“You’re not going to touch me, are you?” he asked, pushing up his glasses with one finger.

Kuroo carded his hand through his hair, “Uh… I mean, I’m just trying not to hurt you. That’s not a risk we can take, Tsukki.” His shoes suddenly seemed interesting to look at.

Tsukishima got up and moved directly in front of Kuroo before climbing into his lap and straddling his hips, “Not even if I tell you I’m ready and that it won’t hurt? That I want you so badly and that you’re all I think about?” he asked, trying his best to remain collected.

It was easy for Kei to do and say these things when Kuroo wasn’t equally reacting or touching or speaking.

Kuroo sucked in a sharp breath and brought both hands up, holding them out at his sides, away from the suggestive and arousing blond in his lap, “No, Tsukki.” He croaked out quietly, eyes closed in self-discipline.

The blond sat there, stunned and struggling to overcome this ache.

Kuroo sighed, “Please. I’m sorry.” He gently lifted Tsukishima from his lap and kissed his forehead gently, standing to go back inside.

With more angry tears and hurt and disbelief and turmoil, Tsukishima waited for twenty seconds for Kuroo to be somewhere else before he walked as quickly and calmly as his fragile heart would allow until he slammed his door and leaned back against it.

“Something troubling you, Tsukishima?” Akaashi’s voice sounded from Tsukki’s right.

Startled and unable to contain his emotions, Tsukishima only cringed harder and swallowed thickly as the tears wouldn’t stop.

Akaashi closed his text book and shoved his notes off of his lap, scooting over on the bed and reaching for Tsukishima’s hand against the door, pulling him to the bed, “Come on, sit down.” He said quietly.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now.” The blond whispered, pulling his legs up into a pretzel position and staring at the floor.

Akaashi tried to hide his face as the corner of his lip twitched up at the pouting, “Okay then. Feel free to stay though. I’m here if you need me.”

Sometimes it was so easy being with Akaashi. He was so calm and he never pressured Tsukishima, or anyone, to do anything they didn’t want to do. His presence was like the calm and steady rhythm of the birds and the wind sounding through the trees of the woods.

After some time, Akaashi felt a pressure on his shoulder as he flipped through the textbook and the notes in his lap. Tsukishima’s cheek was warm as it pressed into the cotton of his shirt.

Emerald eyes glanced over to check the mop of blond hair against him, stifling a smile and thinking how cute Tsukishima looked.

“I like your handwriting, Akaashi-san.” Came the whisper of Tsukishima’s voice at his shoulder.

The elder made a noise close to a laugh, “Thank you.” Was all of his quiet response.

An audible gulp and the sound of Tsukki clearing his throat were enough to make Akaashi turn his attention to him.

“Akaashi-san…” Tsukishima started, sitting up.

Akaashi closed his book once more, using the notes to mark his place, “Hm?”

Tsukihima pushed his glasses up and asked, “Did you and Bokuto-san ever struggle with issues like ours? Like with the Coaches? Or with other things?”

Akaashi smiled fully, “You mean other things like sex. Sure we did. Once you get past the sex thing though, it gets easier. We didn’t have as much pressure as you two though, because we did it in high school over summer break when the volleyball schedule was less strenuous.”

“I see…” Tsukishima said, nodding and still seeming troubled.

“Tsukishima-san, did you know Bokuto-san is a dancer?” Akaashi asked suddenly.

Flabbergasted, the younger replied, “No, but what does that have to do this this?”

Akaashi continued, “When Bokuto first came to college and I was still a third year at Fukurodani, he took a sociology class the first semester. The final assignment of that class was to enroll in an extra-curricular class that you wouldn’t normally consider doing. Go outside of your comfort zone, that is. Then write a paper on your experience and turn it in at the end of the year.”

Akaashi placed the text book on the floor and moved to better position himself facing Tsukishima, “The class he enrolled in was Hip-hop dancing.”

Both of them laughed a little. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and said, “Typical of him.” While Akaashi smiled fondly at this story.

“Well, as it turns out, hip-hop dancing is a great workout and a great way to release a lot of energy. For Bokuto-san, it fit really well, and surprisingly, once he got the basics down, he was actually very good at it.” Akaashi paused briefly before going on, a more sad tone shifting to the sound of his voice, “So good at it in fact that he continued taking the classes into his second year, my first. At first I was alright with it, but eventually it got to the point where he was so busy with volleyball and dancing and then working part time that there was almost no time for us.”

Tsukishima’s smile faltered, “Did you guys break up?”

Akaashi paused again, but didn’t answer before continuing, “You can imagine that after a year of going to different schools that we would be overjoyed to be reunited again. With the dancing suddenly coming into the picture, it certainly wasn’t what I expected and it nearly ruined our relationship. I became very bitter towards Bokuto-san, which made volleyball practice, and my new place on the team very strained to be honest. So much so that I almost gave up on both Bokuto-san and volleyball, which, is all I really have.”

Tsukishima wanted to hug Akaashi to make him stop looking so sad, but he refrained while the black-haired man continued the story.

“Anyway, the relationship continued this way until one day Bokuto-san came to me with big fat tears in his eyes and flowers and said he was sorry that I was so miserable and that he didn’t know what to do because he loved volleyball and he loved dancing and he said most importantly he loved me. More than anything. What I realized right at that moment was that he had nothing to be sorry for. I was the one who almost gave up on him, and I was the one who was bitter. It broke my heart to see him that way.”

“Akaashi-san, that is awful. I’m so sorry.” Tsukishima whispered.

“Tsukishima-san, I’m telling you this experience so that you don’t have the same one. My point is that you have got to talk to Kuroo-san. Don’t just try to force yourself on him, and he shouldn’t force himself away from you, either. Both of you are stubborn and block-headed about each other from what I’ve seen. You two need to meet in the middle when your wants and needs aren’t always on the same page.” Akaashi said, smiling.

Tsukishima nodded in understanding, “Got it. What happened with you and Bokuto-san though?” he asked.

A laugh escaped the raven-haired man, “We talked all night long that night. We both skipped classes and volleyball that entire next day. Coach was so pissed at us, but when he saw the way we played after that he didn’t seem to mind as much. Bokuto-san quit his part time job at the pizza-shop in town and explained to his dancing teacher that he needed to get his priorities straight and that he was going to quit dancing, too, the teacher offered him a part time job filming himself teaching the dances to post on YouTube. The teacher had a part time job doing it for the website but didn’t have the time anymore. It was a win-win. Once those issues were out of the way, things went back to normal and we lived happily ever after.”

Tsukishima was smiling, now. “I’m relieved that you two figured it out.”

Akaashi nodded back, smile equally large.

A long silence stretched out between them before Tsukisima spoke up again, “This may be a strange question, but do you like Bokuto-san dancing? I can’t picture him doing it.”

Akaashi’s smile grew wicked and his cheeks went pink, “Oh, yes. I like Bokuto-san’s dancing very much. At first I didn’t know what the big deal was with dancing, but then he invited me to watch him perform once and every jealous thought I had about dancing flew out the window.”

Tsukishima understood what he was getting at, but still didn’t really understand. Like someone showing off the best prize, Akaashi pulled his phone from his pocket. “Here, watch this.” He said as he opened the YouTube app. He pulled up a playlist labeled, “Bokuto’s step by step workout videos” and clicked the first video, which was labeled _"Take Me to the Other Side- Jason Derulo”_.

It started with Bokuto introducing himself and his dance team of a class of about 10 people. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt and he was wearing black combat boots laced to his ankles. A yellow headband was over the top of his head holding his unruly hair down. They were in a large room, perhaps a dance theater, and he told the camera that today they were going to perform the full dance to Jason Derulo’s _“Take Me to the Other Side”_.

Music started playing and from that moment, Tsukki was amazed. Not that he was attracted to Bokuto in any way, but the dancing was fluid and sexy and skilled. No wonder Akaashi really enjoyed watching him. Bokuto came back to the camera when the song was over, sweaty and chest heaving and smiled, thanking the viewers for watching.

“Wow.” Tsukishima said; clearing his throat as the video ended. “He really is amazing.”

Akaashi laughed, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, “His version of _‘Uma Thurman’_ is better. Maybe you should get Kuroo-san into dancing, hm?”

Tsukishima scoffed, “No, that’s alright.” He removed himself from Akaashi’s bed to go sit on his own and gather his thoughts. He felt a little better after talking to Akaashi.

___________________________________________

In the room just down at the end of the hall, Kuroo was pacing menacingly. Bokuto sat on his bed, hands clasped under his chin as he watched his best bro fidget, “Dude, seriously, a volcano exploding would be less intense than you right now.” He chided.

Turning on his heel for the millionth time, Kuroo rounded and stared back at his friend as he passed him, “I know, I know. I can’t sit still though. Way too many thoughts and urges and other shit running through me right now.”

Bokuto scoffed, “Fear.”

“You’re damn right fear, I’m fucking terrified.” The cat spat.

Bokuto smiled at him in a manner that seemed very cat-like and so _not_ Bokuto, “Do you love him?” he asked.

Biting at his thumb nail, Kuroo glanced at him, “Yes.”

“Do you want to hold him?” Bokuto continued.

“Yes.” Kuroo murmured.

“Please him?” Bo said, smiling brighter.

A sigh of exasperation left the Nekoma alum, “Yes, I do!”

“Then ya gotta gotta try a little tenderness!” Bokuto sang. He cracked himself up and Kuroo found himself going along with his antics in a small smile.

Golden, predatory eyes were suddenly in Kuroo’s field of vision, “Cool and confident Kuroo needs to come back now, man. Look, I get it-“, Bokuto said as he walked backwards to sit on the bed, dragging the distraught man by the shirt. “But you have got to just talk to him. Akaashi and I worry about you two a lot. Not because we don’t have faith in you or anything, but because you’re both the god damn same and it drives us crazy watching you two battle for dominance. You’re both stubborn as fuck. You gotta meet somewhere in the middle, bro.”

One deep breath, a pinch to the nose and a gentle slap to the face by his best friend helped bring Kuroo back from cloud sub-zero. “Go talk to him.” Bokuto remarked.

Kuroo huffed, slowly morphing off the bed and Bokuto pushed him by the butt out of the door. “Don’t be so nervous and be receptive to him. Meet in the middle.” Whispered Bokuto from the doorway. When Kuroo looked back at him, the owl motioned both hands coming together, lacing his fingers.

The motion made Kuroo laugh a bit and smile, “Alright alright, I got this.” He replied.

___________________________________________

A knock on the door broke Tsukishima and Akaashi from their respective reveries, and one shared look and a nod from Akaashi made Tsukishima get up to answer it.

A tall, lean man with tan skin and jet black bedhead stood in the hall, rubbing at the back of his neck. Still kind of mad but also happy, Tsukki smiled faintly and said “Hi.”

Completely expecting him to growl or be annoyed or slam the door in his face, Kuroo was baffled and shocked, but the biggest feeling was the elation and relief he felt that perhaps talking wouldn’t be so difficult.

“Look, Tsukki… I’m here to apologize and I know I’m a big dumb idiot and that I’m scared as hell, but I love you and I want us to talk through this together because I really really really can’t live without you.” Kuroo rambled. His eyes faltered as he struggled to look at Tsukishima in the face, fighting the sting of potential tears.

“I know you hate confrontation, but I appreciate you being honest with me, Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima said quietly. He paused when the man before him was silent, continuing, “Let’s go get some coffee.”

The blond retreated for one moment through the open door to grab a jacket, glancing at Akaashi with a smile as he departed.

___________________________________________

The walk was smooth, and Kuroo had reached for Tsukishima’s hand to hold the moment they were out the front door. When they arrived at _The Coffee Shot_ , Granny Kyoko greeted them in her usual manner, punching in their order without having to ask and shooing them to go sit down. The café was otherwise vacant on this late Saturday evening.

The keyboard at the back of the café sparked an idea in Kuroo’s head. He had a hard time with words, but not with music. It made him think of his favorite of the songs he listened to when he thought about Tsukki.

Once the coffee was delivered at the table, Kuroo spoke up, “Uh, listen. Can I play something for you?”

Kei looked at him, surprise written all over his face that melted into a smile, “I’d like that, but are you sure?” he asked politely, sipping at his macchiato.

Beaming his best smile, the cat stood from his chair and went to the keyboard, “Now it’s no grand piano but it should still sound similar.” He said as he fiddled with the tune, tweaking it to his liking.

Before he began, he asked Tsukishima, “Do you like Blink-182?”

Interested, Tsukishima nodded, “Yes I listen to them sometimes.”

“Have you listened to their latest album, California?” Kuroo wondered.

Another nod, “It was Ukai-san’s favorite to listen to last summer, particularly at practice. I know it pretty well.”

Nervousness and excitement flashed across the older man’s face before he breathed out a simple, “Good.”, and his fingers began to work.

Those dark eyes were on his hands as he played, his foot tapping at the pedal on the floor every few beats as part of the rhythm. Tsukishima was in awe, his heart felt soft and fuzzy inside of his chest and his eyes never left Kuroo’s face as he watched and heard his music.

A few seconds went by before he realized that this lover of his was playing a piano version of _“The Only Thing That Matters”_ from Blink-182’s _California_ album. So many good emotions manifested inside of him for the duration of the short song. Tsukki was touched.

When he was finished Kuroo stood up a little too quickly and almost knocked the keyboard over, taking a deep breath and sighing. He carded his hand through his hair before he looked up and his eyes settled on Tsukishima’s face.

The tanned man sat back down at the table and cleared his throat, “So… yeah. I hope you understood that.” His fingers were fidgeting with the cardboard sleeve around his cup.

Pale fingers crept into his vision and wrapped around his hand, “Kuroo-san, that was beautiful and I am sorry that I pushed myself onto you.” Tsukishima whispered to him.

The younger set his cup down to adjust his glasses, smiling at the man sitting across from him, “I’m not saying we have to try that right away, but I would appreciate if all of our hard work to get to that point were not pushed back to square one. Until the time is right for us to take that next step, I can live off of other forms of relief. Only if they’re with you though.”

Kuroo processed Tsukki’s words carefully, nodding his understanding, “That’s fair. Just, please understand that I am trying, every single day, not to fuck this up. Be patient with me while I practice self-control. It’s new and difficult for me.”

Kei laughed a little, “I will. I’ll also not try to agitate you further or egg you on about it… until the time s right anyway.”

The wicked grin on his face made Kuroo pout and fight a bright smile from cracking his mock upset, “Tsukki that is not fair!”

An actual, full laugh launched itself from Tsukishima’s throat and he smiled at Kuroo, “I said I would play fair for now!”

Kuroo found himself laughing with him, trying not to spew hot coffee from his nose. Once the fits of laughter subsided, the couple was left with a warm feeling of content.

The pair finished their coffee in happy silence, only peeks of eyes catching one another followed by smiles.

_The Coffee Shot_ was closing when Kuroo and Tsukishima found themselves walking back towards the dorm.

Kuroo’s phone vibrated in his pocket. “One moment, sorry.” He said as he paused to check the message.

_From: Bo_

_U 2 ok now?_  
_Should we send_  
_a cake?_

Kuroo laughed and showed Tsukishima the message as he responded.

_From: Kuroo_

_Yeah. & no_  
_cake needed._

Another buzz:

_From: Bo_

_condoms then?_

Kuroo barked a laugh loudly, unable to help himself. He covered his mouth with a hand to hide his cackling laughter at Tsukishima’s instant blushing and grumbling after seeing the message.

As Kuroo punched in his reply, Tsukishima’s phone alerted him from his own pocket. He pulled it from his clothing to see it lit up with a text from Akaashi-san.

_From: Akaashi_

_You to do know_  
_that Health-_  
_Sports Day is_  
_the 12th, right?_

Another text following almost immediately:

_From: Akaashi_

_As in, a 3 day_  
_weekend._  
_No class or_  
_practice til_  
_Tuesday_

Kuroo was standing beside him, reading the messages over his shoulder openly. Tsukki could hear the gulp and harsh breath he took in time with the blush that crept up Tsukishima’s neck at the realization of what Akaashi was getting at.

Kuroo’s phone lit up in his hand again.

_From: Bo_

_Akaashi &_  
_me will be_  
_gone that_  
_weekend._  
_BRO._  
_;)_

Tsukishima’s head turned to look at Kuroo, eyes hooded and glowing and cheeks flushed in the light of the street lamp. His lips were parted. “Kuroo-san…” he whispered.

The elder grit his teeth, inhaling a sharp breath. He leaned over, his forehead touching Tsukki’s as he asked so quietly, “Tsukki… I need to touch you. I won’t go… that far.” His voice was hoarse already, his entire being nearly shaking as it radiated against Tsukishima’s equally shuddering frame.

Tsukishima was about to kiss his dark lips, his voice nearly silent when he murmured, “Tetsurou.”

Kuroo growled at the use of his given name and stuffed his phone into his pocket, grabbing Tsukishima by the hand again and turning to storm back towards the dorm.

When the entered it was quiet, dark and nearly eleven thirty. Kuroo prayed in his head that Bokuto and Akaashi would stay the hell in a room. As he nearly rounded on Tsukishima, still swept up in the absolute need, the blond grabbed his face in both hands while he toed off his shoes and looked into his face, “Hey. Hey, relax. Calm down. We both need to shower first.”

A pink blush swept over the elder’s cheeks and ears and he shut his eyes, exhaling a pent-up breath for the tenth time. When those wild eyes opened again and locked with Kei’s, he was sure. “Let me touch you in the shower then. Please, Tsukki…” he asked as he rubbed the tip of his nose over Tsukishima’s.

Two lanky arms swept across his shoulders and into his hair, smiling, kissing his forehead, his cheeks, the bridge of his nose. “Just take your time. Slow is okay with me.” Tsukishima said lowly.

The two breathed together an ascended the flights of stairs, fingers and lips touching here or there gently. When they reached the landing, Tsukishima let go of Kuroo’s hand, excusing himself, “I’ll meet you there. I need some clothes. I’ll grab an extra pair of sweats for you, too.”

“Thanks.” Kuroo said, smiling softly. The tanned man turned toward the showers, peeling his shirt off in the process.

In Kei’s room, Akaashi was sitting on his bed, wearing glasses and typing on his laptop. “Do me a favor and be scarce tonight, alright? Before you ask: No, we’re not. We’re just… working through this. Would appreciate some privacy.” Tsukki said matter-of-fact.

Akaashi looked up to give him a suggestive stare when he noticed Tsukishima pull two pairs of sweat pants from his drawer. After a long pause and an embarrassed glare from the younger, Akaashi gave in, “Fine fine. I’ll go get Bokuto-san. We will stay in here, okay? So get what you need now.”

“Thank you.” Tsukki said, unplugging his phone charger from the wall and taking it with him. He promptly shut the door, unknowingly leaving Akaashi with a wild, uncontrollable, face-splitting grin.

When Kuroo saw Tsukishima again, it was in the doorway to the showers, face pink and carrying two pairs of sweat pants and a phone charger.

“Sorry.” Tsukki said as he approached him. Kuroo was perched on the bench, shirtless and leaning on his clasped hands.

The smile from the cat was large, “No need.” He said as he stood up and went to the nearest shower stall to start the water.

By the time he turned around, Tsukishima was standing at his locker, shirtless. His pale skin and lean muscles were bare for him to see and enjoy. Kuroo was there suddenly, silently, slowly breathing in the skin at the back of Tsukki’s neck.

Thin, musical fingers slid up his sides and Kei turned to face him fully. Amber eyes like the sun met Kuroo’s face, “Can I see all of you finally?” he asked, the telltale smug smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

Kuroo laughed then, the fear and nervousness a little less daunting when Tsukki’s sass made itself known. He replied, “Only if I get to see you, too.”

Smiling and with one last peck to the tip of Kuroo’s nose, Tsukishima blew off the rest of his nerves and finished stripping, glasses included. Kuroo did the same but nearly tripped out of his jeans when he caught a glimpse of Tsukishima’s frame standing in front of him.

The younger clutched his towel from his locker and moved to Kuroo’s, pulling it open and pulling his towel from the hook as well. Thanks were heard from Kuroo while he sat on the bench and struggled to get his calves out of the skinny jeans.

Tsukishima stifled a laugh, “So glad this isn’t more serious or you and those jeans might have ruined the mood.” He entered the shower and pulled the curtain closed. Kuroo grumbled at the bench and finally a loud _Slap!_ of denim against the floor could be heard. A wicked idea formed in his head, but he would save it for later.

Not even a minute after the devil was free, the curtain peeled back again. Tsukki didn’t turn around to face him. Kuroo sighed deeply, stepping into the spray of warm water behind Tsukishima. Hands gently grasped the blond at the shoulders, and Kuroo began to run his hands up and down his arms. His mouth descended to the back of Kei’s neck, his tongue peeking out to lick a warm line up the skin before placing slow kisses against the flesh.

Tsukishima shuddered against him, could feel him against his skin, warm and heavy. He swallowed hard, turning his head to glance back at his boyfriend. The sight made the blood rush straight to his dick. Kuroo was blushing, eyes hooded and dark and he was soaking wet from the shower, his hair flat and straight, bangs heavy with water as it dripped from the midnight hair.

Those hands of Kuroo’s wandered, moving under the arms to Tsukki’s chest, flattening his palm and running them down over a nipple and his ribs, down to his belly and finally they reached out and the tips of his fingers played with him. Just touching gently, not grasping or really feeling.

One hand came back up to gently hold Tsukishima by the chest as he moved forward, pressing his body flush against him. His own hardness standing upright and cushioned snugly between Tsukishima’s glutes. A heady, quiet moan slipped from Kuroo’s lips as he kissed at the back of his neck again.

Tsukishima was blissfully trapped. He wanted to turn around and face Kuroo, but this position also felt quite pleasant. “P-please touch me, Tetsurou…” he whispered, pushing his own palms against the tile wall to help him push and grind his hips back against the delicious man.

Kuroo growled at the use of his name again, and Tsukki thought that he could get used to the sound of Kuroo’s growling frustration.

The raven-haired man moaned again, “Fuck that makes me so _weak_.” As he gasped Tsukishima loosely, fisting his length gently, agonizingly slow in time with his own slow rocking between his cheeks.

Kei made a soft sound, not quite a moan or a cry, but a pleasured mixture of the two. After a few more lazy strokes, the younger found himself so swollen and hard that the loose fist wasn’t enough. He rocked back harder into Kuroo, who gasped and squeezed a handful of ass.

“Do you want me to do it more, Tsukki? _Harder_?” he breathed, his voice so low and dark that it sent unexpected chills of pleasure up Tsukishima’s spine and a moan ripped from his throat.

Kuroo gasped, turning Tsukishima’s head back towards him and kissing him fiercely. The fist around Tsukishima’s cock tightened and quickened its pace. With the new pressure and Kuroo accelerating the rocking of his hips, Tsukishima was in trouble. He was bound to lose himself.

“K-Kuroo-san. Slow down, please… don’t wanna cum.” Tsukishima ground out between his teeth and his gasps for air. His check felt heavy as he bent forward to lean against the wall.

A rough moan escaped Kuroo’s throat as he nearly doubled over Tsukishima, the new position with Tsukishima’s long body accidentally made Kuroo’s own cock slide down between the crevice of his ass. An idea struck him in that moment and he was surprised with himself for being able to even think rationally in that moment.

“Guh… Tsukki…put your legs together and squeeze your thighs shut, okay?”

Confusion clouded Kei’s features as he looked at Kuroo skeptically, “Why?”

The elder smiled, flinging some of his wet bangs out of his eyes, “I’m going to fuck your thighs if that’s okay with you.”

A new wave of pleasure at the idea of something hot and different came over the blond as he immediately positioned himself against the wall better, crossing his ankles and looking back at Kuroo.

Without more than a brief glance, Kuroo tenderly took Tsukishima’s hips in his hands and positioned his length against wet skin of his thighs. The initial thrust was so good Kuroo thought he might spill right then.

He made sure that Tsukishima was secure and able to hold himself up before he reached around to jerk at his length again. “I wanna cum with you, Tsukki.” He breathed, nearly unaware of the effect that his words had on the man in front of him.

Moans came off of Tsukki’s lips faster and he struggled to keep himself secure and rigid against the wall. Feeling Kuroo rut into his legs was still amazing and the overwhelming truth that Kuroo was still fucking some part of him made his eyes water with bliss and his cock twitched once, twice in Kuroo’s hand before he was spilling himself against the shower wall.

Kuroo moaned loudly, dominated by the thoughts and feel of Tsukishima cumming for him. If it felt this amazing now he couldn’t imagine what it would feel like when he actually got to be inside of this beautiful creature. His throat was dry as he neared the edge. He leaned over the blond, wrapping himself as close as possible and whimpering, panting out, “Tsukki… ah fuck, Tsukki. _Fuck_.” It didn’t take more than half a trust before his own release shot out on the floor beneath them.

Tsukishima regained his composure first, asking politely, “Kuroo-san please get off me, my back is starting to give out.”

The older man chuckled, doing his best to regain his normal breathing, “Sorry.” He panted, putting a hand out to steady himself against the wall.

Tsukki just stood there happily basking in the afterglow of their moment. When Kuroo finally exhaled one last ragged breath and stood up to look at him, Tsukishima was beaming, which would have been very alarming in any other situation.

“What’s that face for?” Kuroo asked, now reaching to pull the blond in for a bear hug.

Reciprocating the squeeze, Tsukki laughed, “I’m just happy. Thank you for that.”

Kuroo released him in favor of reaching for the shampoo, “You’re welcome, and thank you too, but I don’t want to be done with you yet. There’s something more I want to do when we’re done cleaning up.” He said, eyes glittering with mischief and promise as he scratched at his scalp with the suds in his hands.

Tsukishima was confused and slightly guarded as he followed his lead with the shampoo and soap, “What did you want to do?”

 

Kuroo’s face was suddenly very closer. His hand snaked down to Tsukishima’s ass and he ran two fingers up between the folds, “I want to eat your ass.”

Tsukishima’s hand flew to his mouth to silence the yelp that flew from his throat. The shock on his face flooded his cheeks, neck and ears with a rosy tint. He swatted Kuroo’s hand away.

“Kuroo-san that’s not fair!” he chided, trying not to grin and be completely and one hundred percent turned the fuck on at the image his mind conjured. It seemed embarrassing and kind of gross, but he wouldn’t even admit out loud that it also sounded very very hot.

The Cheshire cat grinned, lathering his skin with the wash cloth he brought into the shower. Tsukishima’s idea he stashed for later popped back into his head and he smiled a challenge at the raven-haired man.

He spoke, “Fine then. Only if the next time you’re wearing those jeans and working so hard to get them off, I get to watch you struggle to move while I suck your cock.” He completely looked away from Kuroo, focusing on scrubbing his skin as he said the deal.

Kuroo’s entire being went pink and his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. He furrowed his brows when he regained the composure necessary to reply, “Tsukki you don’t need to make a deal to get me to let you do that. Ever.”

Tsukishima grinned at him, “Good. Now hurry up.” He said, tipping his head back to rinse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agghhhhh! Thank you so much for sticking with me and this piece of work!  
> Next chapter is the real deal, I promise!
> 
> Note 1:  
> I use a lot of music for inspiration in this story. Considering posting an epilogue with the playlist I have and the ship I accompany with each song. LMK if you like that idea.
> 
> Note 2:  
> Bokuto as a dancer in college au is life and anyone who thinks that it isn't so sexy and fitting for him is going to be real god damn disappointed because that shit is happening!

**Author's Note:**

> I thoroughly hope you enjoyed this.  
> Please stay tuned for more! <3
> 
> my tumblr if you wanna follow me: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/razega


End file.
